The Class Trip
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: After just three weeks after THE CRUISE Mitchie and Alex are taking their relationship on the road during the class trip, with new chracters and one from THE CRUISE, someone or something is going to complicate this relationship Demena Delena Mitchie/Alex
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, yes this is a sequel to THE CRUISE, I thought why not? I had fun with it but what's different about this one is that I have no idea when it will end…but I do know it will still be made into a long chapter story kind of deal. Thanks to everyone who reviewed before because I screamed every time I got your reviews also thanks for sticking with me through everything. The long reviews given to me was amazing…like the long chapter reviews and stuff just made my day. Oh the only difference in this is that it's in Mitchie's point of view, I'm not too sure if it'll be in Alex's, I wanted to do something new, the updates will be once a week since I'm on vacation…maybe sooner if I get the time. I hope me being with my best friend won't always distract me from writing, I need to stay focus, I didn't for this one but I think it's still pretty awesome. (Aznchem-thanks for helping me with ideas on this story, I was stuck and you helped me…thanks a million)**

~Day One~

"MITCHIE," my name rung throughout the entire house. My eyes were shut tight as I heard foot steps bounce off the walls until that all too familiar screech reached my ears. "Baby get up." I opened my eyes spotting Alex fully dressed in some dark jeans, a green top and black converse.

"What time is it?"

"Seven thirty, we have school in the next thirty minutes and you're still in bed, awesome," her voice sounded weird, I yawned and starred at her spotting her crawling into the bed slowly.

"Alex no," I said as her arms wrapped around my waist and her breath ran across my neck. She was behind me, embracing me tightly as someone cleared their voice.

"Girls get to school," I heard my mom say, I stared at her and nodded before she walked away. Alex was still holding onto me as I tired staring at her but I was caught off guard by her lips pressing into mine before she pulled away and sat up.

"So we have exactly two days before this class trip"

"I know you remind me everyday," my voice cracked before I pulled myself up on my arms.

"Are you going?"

"I don't know, my mom's still trying to get enough money for it"

"I told you let me pay"

"Can't…" I pulled myself from my bed and scoped up the clothes on my computer chair, a white ruffled skirt and light pink top to match my flip-flops.

"Who said I couldn't pay?"

"Me, look I already have five hundred and my mom has three, we're almost to a thousand and by tomorrow we'll see"

"I'm not going if you're not"

"I'm going"

"You better," Alex said as I rolled my eyes and tossed my top onto the floor. After that she didn't say anything as I turned to her.

"Sorry," I said running into the bathroom laughing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

When I came back out my mom was gone and it was three minutes to eight. Alex was laying on my bed spitting her gum into the air and catching it in her mouth.

"Awesome," I said as I grabbed my backpack and made my way over to the archway.

"I'm hungry, are you?"

"Alex we're gonna' be late"

"So, come on we're late already," she walked over to me before placing her hands around my waist and rubbing her fingers across the fabric. My back was pushed against the wall and before I knew it she slipped my backpack from my fingers dropping it onto the floor and her lips colliding over mine once more. I pressed my body up into hers, my fingers pressing into her shoulders and my legs almost caving in. I could feel her hands sliding under my shirt, my skin sticking to her fingers as her lips left mine and pressed against my neck. I could feel her cold teeth fall onto my skin, her breath leaving trails behind before my entire body shook and my legs went weak before I opened my eyes.

"Alex stop, we have to go to school," I used my fingers on her shoulders to press against her skin and push her away. I could see the lust in her eyes but I ignored it and took a few deep breaths as my skin cooled down.

"You're no fun, I mean your mom won't be home…"

"Alex I told you, not in my room"

"Okay, downstairs"

"Not funny," I lifted my bag over my shoulders and swung it at the girl, hitting her arm before walking out of the room.

"Ugh, I'm desperate here, I mean we haven't done anything since well that one night after the cruise"

"My body isn't something I like to just put out there….I do it when I feel like it"

"I gave in when you wanted me to"

"No one asked you to," I was downstairs, Alex right behind me and my fingers caressing the cool glass knob on the door.

"Fine no one asked me, but three weeks"

"Are you like a sex obsessed person?"

"Three weeks Mitchie, I just want to touch you," her voice pierced through me as I opened the door. The sun hit my face, the warm air surrounded me as I stepped out on the porch and Alex's hand wrapped around my wrist, I turned to her as she closed my house door.

"Alex, we'll see where things will go"

"Go when?"

"During the class trip"

"So we can be kinky during the class trip"

"I didn't say that"

"Oh Mitchie come on," The side walk was as hot as the porch, the sun was everywhere, shade was no where in sight and Alex was making a weird face as we walked. We stopped at the bus stop and caught the first bus to come. I paid both of our way and made it to the back of the bus, shifting into the dark blue seats as Alex propped next to me. A few others got on among the college students, late high schoolers and older people. One guy, who I swear winking at me caught Alex's attention by sitting next to her and leaning up over his knees. I sat back, holding back my laughter as Alex twisted a bit into me, her knees grazing mine.

"What?" I asked almost laughing right then and there.

"I swear every time we et on the bus someone is flirting with you," she spoke loudly as the boy just wiped his fingers across his face before speaking.

"I guess you're popular, and beautiful."

"Guess so," Alex didn't like my answer, I mean even though she could agree she hated the fact that someone else was giving me a compliment and I knew it. She leaned over into me and I let laughter fill the small corner I was in, the boy didn't know why I was giggling and Alex had made the worst face possible.

"This is our stop," I told her standing up before sitting on the girl's lap and moving towards the boy before gripping hand rails and walking towards the door, Alex followed soon after landing on the concrete next to me.

"Its eight forty, and since the bell doesn't ring until nine I guess there's no point to making it to first"

"Alex, did you not forget that I still have to sign out of my classes"

"So, do it tomorrow"

"I can't, we have a bake sale to run, remember"

"Oh yeah, we get to be together all day," Alex slid her fingers through mine as we walked up to the building. Three stories of gray stone, spread over a four block distance on all sides was the school we knew and I barley loved, if it wasn't for Alex I would of transferred weeks ago.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I couldn't think during class which is definitely the principal's fault because she scheduled most of my classes around Alex's. She sat next to me, we were each others partners most of the time and I swear she took advantage of it most of the time. Rubbing her hands under my skirt, kissing me off guard and did I mention pinning me against stuff? We were in second period, me and Alex in the far back row near the large picture windows. It was raining hard outside, I always hated that, one day it was sunny and bright and the next, damp and wet.

"Since in the next two days we'll be heading to Florida I don't really have a class schedule planed but I do want this to be a group deal," I didn't know what the teacher was talking about. Was there something to do in class or not? "Groups of four, lets go," Ms. Johnson spoke clapping her hands at us, her dark red curls bouncing across her face.

"We are so together"

"Alex you're suffocating me"

"Oh stop it"

"I'm serious"

"Hey can I join," I hear someone say from next to me, I nod as a blonde girl with hair to the middle of her back sits in front of me. Emily was her name I think, and a few seconds later Fred joined our group, he was a tanned boy, chocolate locks and dark green eyes.

"So do either of you know what we're suppose to be doing?" Fred asks turning his desk inward into Alex. We both tossed our hands up into the air, it showed how much time we spent together. All of our desks were finally turned into each other and when no one could spot what was going on under the desk I felt a familiar hand press against my thigh.

"Alex," I whispered as Emily stared at me. Her hand didn't move, she just leaned over and placed her head on my shoulder, her hair pressing into my neck. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to move. No one in the school knew we were dating and most guys just thought we were really close friends and who knew what other girls thought, I rarely cared about any of it, Alex was all I needed at least when she wasn't acting clingy.

"Move," that was harsh. Papers were tossed onto our desk, they were crosswords.

"First group to finish first is…well the first group to finish first, until the bell rings I want peace," after that was said everyone began working except me and Alex. She was upright now but smiling at me stupidly, I didn't get her. She was so touchy these last few days and I didn't like it. I mean yes she's my girlfriend, and yes I understand she has needs or whatever but hello I have a I don't want to be touched right now rule, and she does it anyway, ugh, she drives me insane. I look away from her and down at the list of words I must find.

Trust

Love

Faithful

"Really what kind of list is this?" I ask loudly as everyone turns to me, I brush my bang back and ignore the stares before lifting my pen, I can get through it, I guess.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Alex' P.O.V**

I stood near the double glass school doors waiting for Mitchie to walk outside. It was almost four and she still hadn't emerged from the building. I was leaning on the dark green railing kicking my right foot out in front of students, if they fell it would have been funny, and everything I missed I always said…"boo no fun." No one seemed to get mad if they happened to trip over my foot that was always there, or at least that's what I told them. Dark brown heard brushed passed me and I reached for Mitchie's arm.

"Did you not see me?"

"Oh I saw you Alex"

"And…" I shook my head watching the girl as she stared at me blankly.

"And I thought that you'd catch up with me"

"You're a smart ass"

"And proud of it"

"So are you going to talk to your mom today about the trip money due tomorrow?"

"She knows Alex"

"So, you should remind her, like I'm reminding you that if you don't go neither will I"

"Calm down, I said I'd go"

"If you don't pay by three tomorrow I'm doing it for you"

"I told you I could…ahh," I pulled Mitchie into me as a skater came close to running into her, instead the boy knocked into the rail behind Mitchie and flipped over it. I laughed, cruel maybe, but he was not going to run into my girlfriend.

"So you want me to walk you home or are you catching the bus again?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know what?" I shook my head as we made it off the school grounds and towards the bus stop.

"I don't know if I want you to walk me home, I mean its fine by me but it seems like every time we're alone you get….," she stopped and stared at me, I didn't say anything, " all touchy feely, hands grabby and stuff"

"Its not my fault, I'm just drawn to you"

"I just want us to be able to talk for once"

"We're talking now, and if this is about the entire sex thing, its been THREE WEEKS," I firmly stated the end as Mitchie cupped her books to her chest.

"I understand that Alex its just…"

"Do you really?" I cut her off before she stopped in front of me as I collided into her.

"Alex, I'm just….can we like not talk about this?"

"There's something to talk about?"

"Are you getting mad?"

"No"

"You sound like it"

"I'm not"

"Okay so we can drop it," Mitchie said turning on her heel before reaching the bus stop.

"Sure, fine, whatever works for you, I'm still going to be burning up inside but why care?" I rambled on as the bus stopped in front of us and Mitchie walked into me.

"Don't be mad, I'll see you later," she said before pressing her lips into mine, her hand caressing my cheek before she pulled back.

"LIKE THAT MADE IT ANY BETTER," I yelled as she waved goodbye.

…………………………………………………………………………….

The walk home was like any other, the rain cleared up somehow and it was extremely hot outside and I believe I contributed to it, my skin was baking because of Mitchie's touch, she knew what she was doing, she knew how to pull me into her and give me a taste of what I wanted before leaving me stranded in the middle of no where to die. I made it into the house falling onto the couch head first. Justin and Max still weren't home so it was quiet, I hated the house like this. I just noticed that I haven't seen Harper all day, I didn't even talk to her, what kind of friend did I become. I thought about laying down and going to sleep but after a while I decided to Mitchie house I would go. I tossed all my school things in a corner and walked to the door, already hot and bothered I left out and retraced my steps a few blocks over and some back towards Mitchie's.

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

Crap it was hot outside, I made it into my house getting hit by the air conditioner that was on high, I loved it. I trailed into the kitchen passed my mom's creamed colored couches and yellow trinkets. The fridge held soda, water, juice and other things I really didn't care for, it was too hot to eat anything, well its cool in the house but whatever. I pulled something out to drink and propped myself up on the counter, sipping the cool liquids before a knock reached my ears. I didn't know who it could be, because honestly I just got home and technically no one, not even me was suppose to be here right now. I brushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear and hopped from the counter before trailing back to the front room.

"Who is it?"

"Justin Long," the voice said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Justin Long, is Connie Torres home?"

"No sorry, come back later," I said as I heard footsteps walk away. I opened the door and spotted the built man with a fair tan hop into a car. He left a box on the porch, it was dark brown with tape everywhere with the words "CONNIE" written over every inch of the tape. I stared at the box, not noticing that most of the house air was going straight out the door until I saw Alex down the block.

"Really?" I asked as she spotted me. I watched as she made her way over onto the porch before closing the door, I wasn't mad, I just wanted to close the door, at least I didn't lock it.

"Honestly Mitchie"

"Why are you here? Not saying that I don't want you here its just, I just got home"

"I was bored"

"Alex"

"Why do you always Alex me like that?"

"Because you could of called first or something, or at least give me time to relax, I wanted to take a nap"

"Okay, we could still take one"

"We? If my mom saw us in my bed she'd freak out, like last week"

"But we weren't doing anything, we never do anything"

"Can you stop bringing that up?" I leaned against the banister as Alex nodded.

"Fine, what DO you want to talk about?"

"I don't know"

"So are you going to talk to your mom about the trip?"

"For the millionth time Alex, YES, I'll talk to her at dinner"

"Okay you don't have to be all uppity about it"

"I'm just tired"

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Okay lets go to sleep," I reached for Mitchie's arm and pulled her up two steps before she yanked away.

"I told you my mom would kill me, besides I think I have to do my homework before she gets here"

"Do you not want me here?" I asked truthfully. I mean come on who wouldn't want their hot girlfriend in the same house with no one else in it?

"Just stop, you're stressful you know that?"

"How come everyday we go through the same stuff?"

"I don't know you tell me," and with that the front door opened and Connie walked in, me on the third step and Mitchie on the one below that.

"Hi girls"

"Hey," we said in unison as Connie placed her things on a nearby coffee table.

"So what are you two up to, not going upstairs I hope"

"Um, no," I said almost laughing at her facial expressions.

"Coming from upstairs?"

"No," me and Mitchie said together as we both made it back off the steps.

"Alex are you staying for dinner?"

"I don't know, Mitchie's getting tired of me," Connie just turned to her daughter before walking towards the kitchen.

"You can stay for dinner"

"Really are you sure I'm not getting in the way?"

"As long as we don't talk about sex or the class trip you can stay"

"Fine," I replied following Mitchie into the kitchen. Connie was already boiling water and going through her cabinets pulling out pasta both long and short. Mitchie hopped onto the counter lifting jars of sauce into her hands as I stood next to her.

"Mom about tomorrow," Mitchie's voice was shaky as her mom pulled garlic bread from the freezer.

"Uh huh"

"After the bake sale whatever I come out with, I can add up with what you have and the.."

"Mitchie I told you I'll have to see if you can go"

"But mom"

"Mitchie I want you to go I do, but then again I have no idea what you're going to encounter, or who, besides the school only has four parents going…four, they can't watch one hundred students"

"I know but…"

"Mitchie I'll see"

"Umm Connie, Ms. Torres, did you forget I was going, I would never let anything happen to Mitchie," I think I sounded a little to aggressive because Connie stopped what she was doing and wiped her hands on her black apron, leaned against the fridge and stared at me.

"I'm surprised your mother didn't think this through"

"She did, and I think it'll be more safe if Mitchie goes"

"And how do you figure that?"

"Mom," Mitchie placed her fingers over my mouth.

"Mitchie I said I'll think about it, enough said, now help me with the pasta will you?"

"Ms. Torres…" I was cut off again but this time by the woman's voice.

"Alex I don't want to hear anything else about it, Mitchie's my daughter and I have a say so in what she does"

"And so should I"

"Girlfriend status doesn't rank over the woman who raised her"

"I know but…"

"That's it, huh, I'm going out to the car for the new bowls, can you help Mitchie," with that Connie passed by me as quick as she could and left out the room.

"Well at least I see where you get you stubbornness from," I sighed, tapping the cold stone beneath my fingers before grabbing the pasta from Mitchie's hands. We broke most of it in half before tossing them into the nearby pot.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

I felt a warm heat press against my skin, Alex was close and I knew it. Her fingers crept across my top and intertwined around my stomach. We were standing in front of the stainless steal stove, spaghetti cooking and garlic bread baking. After the brunette placed her head on my shoulder I took in a deep breath of air and wrapped my fingers around hers. I didn't want to think about anything anymore really, it was almost six.

"Girls," why in the world did my mom always come in at the oddest moments, but then again Alex mom did as well. I felt her pull me back away from the stove, my body still pressed against hers as my mom walked over.

"Noodles look, pretty tender, a little help please?"

"Sure," I whispered removing Alex's hands from around me and doing what I was told.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A few minutes later we all sat around the dinner table passing around the garlic bread when my mom bit into her spaghetti and stared at Alex, it was creepy. She never said a word she just ate, before turning to me.

"Look I'll come to the school tomorrow and see how you did at the bake sale, and then I'll make the decision to let you go on the trip or not, and if Alex promises to look after you…"

"I DO"

"Then I…I guess I'll let you go," with a small laugh my mom bit into her food again and I turned to Alex.

"Sounds like a yes to me," Alex whispered as I nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Alex's P.O.V**

After dinner I finally talked Mitchie into going into her room while Connie did the dishes. I sat on the computer chair and held Mitchie in my lap as she flipped through her song book.

"Nothing, that's all I have in here," she whined as I agreed, but by doing that she hit my arm and laughed, I didn't find anything funny. My fingers ran across the rim of Mitchie's skirt, I felt her legs stiffen at first but then she ignored it as she flipped through her book. I took in her scent as she shifted in my lap, exposing words in her book to me. I wanted to pay attention but for the past few weeks I couldn't get this close to her, and when I did I was always rejected in the end. My fingers dove back into forbidden territory, caressing the smooth skin under the skirt but this time Mitchie's fingers pressed into mine. She didn't say anything but her grip did get tighter so I used my other hand to brush up against her other thigh.

"No," that word killed me, she didn't know how much it made my stomach drop, my fingers burn and my body feel rejected.

"Mitch"

No," she said again, this time pulling herself from my lap and walking over to her bed before sitting down. I sighed and pressed my fingers into my forehead, I bet they changed colors from the pressure I added on them.

"Come here," Mitchie said to my shock. I raised my eyebrows and did as I was told. Her eyes were the lustful ones this time, she leaned back onto her elbows as I made it over to her. One leg after the other I stretched over her body before sitting in her lap as she giggled and laid back, holding my face for me to come down into her. Who was I to say no? My hands firmly gripped Mitchie's waist, her hands tangling in my hair and our lips burning against each others. I trailed my fingers down her sides, her silk shirt shifting to her jeans before Mitchie's skin connected with my finger tips. She breathed in as I slowly worked my fingers under her skirt, once my fingers met the elastic band of her underwear Connie's voice pulled us both out of our lustful state.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" My hands froze on Mitchie as her eyes stayed open glaring at me. "STOP, STOP, STOP NOW!," Connie didn't seem mad, but she was a little loud. I quickly pulled myself onto the floor as Mitchie fixed her skirt. I forgot the door was still open.

"How am I suppose to trust you two on a week trip, if this is what you do when I'm not around…..Mitchie," the brunette sat up and stared at her mom.

"Its…"

"There is nothing you can say, Alex do you need a ride home?"

"Mom"

"Alex?"

"Um, no I like to walk," I say before reaching for Mitchie, she came into me on the floor as I pressed my lips against hers before waving goodbye to Connie.

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

I stared at my mom as Alex left the room.

"Mitchie Torres"

"Mom if you forgotten Alex is my girlfriend"

"No I remember that part, but what I don't remember is all of that, Mitchie you didn't tell me that you girls were having sex"

"Mom I would never do that in your house, or my room for that matter"

"Oh but you two are having sex?" I listened to her voice and I wanted to tell the truth but I knew she would use this against me.

"No, we were just…..we got lost in the moment"

"Oh really? What moment, the feeling you up one"

"Mom," I turned away from her and sat on my bed crossing my legs.

"I don't like to be lied to"

"I'm not lying, I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

"Oh it better not, you two are too young"

"Can I just go to bed?"

"Fine, take a bath and go to sleep," and with that she left my doorway, her door slammed and my heart raced. I could hear the thumping in my ears and I felt my palms sweat, this was the worst thing that could ever happen to me, but at least my mom didn't see me actually having sex with Alex, there would be nothing to explain there. I leaned over my bed lifting a bright yellow notebook into my fingers and pulling the pen from the spiral edge. I flipped through a few pages, all filled with words and pictures, no songs anywhere, just words that almost played in my head over and over.

**Okay first off things are getting freaking weird around here, my best friend is like turning all touchy feely on me, and I'm straight, but she thinks since I'm in love with Demi and Selena it gives her the right to flirt that close, anyway I had a hard time on this chapter, Mitchie confused me and its so much easier to write Alex since she's a bit like me, I created Mitchie too stubborn and you will soon know why, but god she drives me insane. I'll enjoy my last three weeks with my best friend if she doesn't go all girlfriend-ish on me and I'll see if I can update faster than a week…I love you guys PLEASE REVIEW…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I usually talk about myself in these things but I have to change it…sorry guys, I'll still talk but not that personal. So me and my best friend are clear on things now. She loves Demena but she doesn't know I pair them together although I've told her. Anyway I miss writing everyday, things get stressful so writing makes me get things out in story form, anyway I hope you guys love this chapter. And my best friend told me secrets don't keep friends so I guess she's right! I stopped a lot on this chapter…I can't wait till three, which I will try to post in two days since this one took forever, but mainly because stopping messes up the flow for me, so I don't like this one, it didn't come out as I planned.**

I don't know how long I stayed up last night but first thing this morning I rolled out of bed onto the floor. My face pressed had against my plush carpet and my hands were pinned under me. I moaned out load before rolling onto my back and starring at the ceiling. The sun was shining dimly through the room as I sat up and brushed my hair out of my face. The clock read six thirty.

"Mo….Mom," I cleared my throat, placing both hands on the edge of my bed and pushing up on my palms raising my body up before catching my balance. "Mom!," I called out again waiting for a reply, until I saw a shadow walk pass my room before coming back.

"Something wrong?"

"No, umm, did you see my book?" Like I said I didn't know how long I stayed up, I fell to sleep and I guess my mom placed me under the sheets.

"Oh, I put it on your computer desk"

"Thanks," and with that she left out of the room and I made it over to my computer table. Everything seemed to be in place. Today was the day of the bake sale and…

"MOM!"

"Mitchie, what, what? What's wrong?"

"Did you bake the cupcakes?"

"What? I totally forgot"

"Crap," I slid out my bedroom door past my mom and down the stairs into the kitchen, I don't know what made me believe that I could bake three hundred cup cakes in a hour, oh wait, that's because I could. In our kitchen sat two stoves with four racks each, they could hold six cake pans each, the long square ones and a couple dozen double layered cup cake pans.

"Mitchie, Mitchie….the bake sale is at ten, I'll bring them to class later, Mitchie are you listening to me?" I heard my mom, but everything seemed to pass by my head as I reached into a glass cabinet and pulled out boxes of cake mix before my hand was stopped by my mom's fingers.

"I got this, get ready for school," I stared at her and nodded before stumping back up the stairs and into my closet.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It was around seven ten when I crept from the bathroom fully dressed in a blue jeaned skirt and bright yellow top. The shirt was ruffled around the shoulder area with a almost "u" shaped neck. My room was much brighter, my blinds open, and cool air coming from the hall.

"Mom, did you….are you making the cupcakes?" I asked into the hallway but no one answered, the door bell rung so I made my way back down the steps. Smoke carried across the walls from the kitchen into the living room, I unlocked the door and ran to see what was going on. My mom was flapping her arms into the oven as dark smoke filled the air. I began coughing quickly before Alex pressed her chin on my shoulder.

"What's burning?"

"Everything is fine girls, its just the oven…I guess you girls left something in here, and when I preheated it…" my mom raised a piece of garlic bread in the air.

"Mitchie did it," I heard Alex say before she stepped over to the side.

"Sure blame it on the girl who let you in"

"So are you ready for the bake sale?"

"Not really, my mom forgot to bake the cupcakes, and I forgot to remind her"

"Wait…then how are we going to spend the entire day together, ditching class just to…"

"Oh no, go on," I heard my mom say as she opened more windows.

"I mean … I guess you can help sale the cookies my mom made, not too sure if they can stand up to the Russo cupcakes but hey, at least that'll suffice for you to be with me," Alex shook a box of powder before some of the contents shot up into her face covering parts of her hair and cheeks. I couldn't resist laughing, at least the powder didn't fall onto her black skull shirt that matched her converse that she wore with blue jeans.

"Oh sure, this is funny"

"But it is"

"You think so?" I watched as Alex shoved her hand into the box and pull out a handful of white flakes.

"Don't you dare?"

"Or what?"

"I'm just…..ahhh," most of the stuff slid into my mouth, melting on my tongue before I began spitting it out in the sink.

"MITCHIE TORRES," my mom called out before turning to Alex. "Alex?"

"Sorry Mrs. Torres, but she asked for it"

"I did? Okay," with that I ripped a top off a nearby red box.

"MITCHIE," my mom yelled grabbing one arm as I tossed the contents across her head and at Alex, making the powder land on her head. "THAT'S ENOUGH GIRLS, go to school."

"Like this?" Alex asked as my mom crossed her arms. We both placed our boxes down and walked from the room.

"This is your fault"

"Whatever, you look a mess"

"I know, help me with this stuff," I walked into Alex, placed my hands in her hair and began brushing the powder from the strands. Her lips were close to mine, her breath beating against my skin, and her eyes never leaving mine.

"So we'll be together allllllll day," I wish Alex didn't speak. Her breath made me shake a bit, and with that I stepped into her more, which was almost impossible.

"Stay still," I whispered as she leaned into me, I closed my eyes and let her lips hover over mine before they collided. My hands fell from her hair and onto her shoulders, my fingers pressing into her skin, buzzing from the kitchen echoed off the walls.

"MITCHIE, ALEX, SCHOOL, NOW," my mom called from close by, I pulled back as Alex's breath brushed over my wet lips. My eyes fluttered open as I stared at my mom and nodded.

"Were going, we're going," I said waving my hand towards my mom before heading towards the door and grabbing my backpack.

"Mitchie let me talk to you for a second"

"Mom"

"Now, please"

"Fine," I handed Alex my backpack before heading once again towards the kitchen, my mom disappeared into the room before I did. Her apron was in her hand, her fingers tapping away on the counter and me giving her a half smile before she spoke.

"Mitchie"

"………….."

"I thought I just spoke to you about Alex"

"What? Last night but it was totally different, we were just kissing"

"I know Mitchie, its just…."

"Don't tell me that you're against us now?!"

"No Baby….No, its just…don't you think things are going a little too fast?"

"Mom we were just kissing, besides I'm late for school"

"Mitchie"

"Mom, I don't understand you, if you have something to say then say it"

"Is this what you two always do when you're together, I mean you two are spending the entire day together, are you sure that things won't escalate?"

"Like what?"

"Mitchie!"

"Mom, I promise you, we'll be fine, can I go now?"

"Fine"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alex and I have been walking for about seven minutes now instead of catching the bus.

"I think we should curb all of this stuff"

"What stuff?"

"Alex"

"Curb Alex?"

"Ugh," I hit the girl's shoulder before placing my fingers through hers. "I mean my mom is freaking out, its nothing really but…. She didn't seem to mind when I first told her"

"That's because she hasn't really seen us kiss"

"No that's because she hasn't seen you sticking your tongue down my throat"

"I don't stick my tongue down your throat, I just pin your tongue down in my mouth"

"That sounds horrible," I giggled stopping in front of the school before pulling away and starring at the school.

"It's the truth though"

"I'll see you later"

"Okay," a small but quick peck on the cheek and we both parted ways before more students came to the school.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

After my first classes of the day I headed towards the bake sale area and met Alex. She was actually setting up her table, a long blue cloth with cookies on half of the table and two chairs behind it. A large silver box with the words "BS" sat on the cover.

"BS?" I asked holding back my laughter.

"Yeah, bake sale"

"Alex, that's bull shit"

"What's bull shit"

"BS"

"What?"

"Look," I ran my fingers across the letters and she stared at me before her eyes watered and small snickers escaped her.

"Oh well, I can't change it now, so did your mom come yet?"

"No, but she should be here soon"

"Well you're not going to class, here sit with me," I didn't really have a choice, my wrist was pulled and we both stumbled behind the table before I sat in the cold steel chair next to Alex.

"So did you bring the trip money?" Alex asked brushing my hair behind my ears.

"No, my mom will be bringing it, besides I have to see how much money I can make"

"Why can't I pay for you?"

"Because…"

"That's not a reason, besides I don't have a problem with it"

"No more Alex"

"But…"

"No more"

"Fine, but YOU'RE GOING"

Three students headed over towards our table, two girls, both from my class, and a boy I've never seen before.

"Hey Mitchie," the tallest of both girls spoke. Her dark hair laid on her shoulders as her fingers tapped a cookie. "Alex"

"Do I know you?" I heard the girl next to me say, her tone was a bit dark.

"I just thought I'd come before the sale and buy some of these," her eyes stayed on mine. I nodded handing Alex the tray for the cash before reaching for the money in the girl's hand. Her fingers landed on mine and they stayed there, she didn't even try to pull away and that's when I tugged a bit before the guy next to her pointed to another table.

"Bye Mitchie, I'll talk to you later," she flipped her hair and turned on her heels before moving away.

"Who the hell does she think she is?"

"I don't know," I placed the money in Alex's fingers before actually staring at her.

"You know her?"

"No, not really"

"It's a simple yes or no"

"Defensive much?"

"Yes or no"

"No Alex, she's in my class, I don't know her"

"Should I be worried?"

"About?"

"Her?!"

"Why?"

"Because she was obviously lingering"

"Lingering?" I asked.

"Her hand was on yours and she didn't move, next time a ass kicking will be initiated"

"Jealous much?"

"Mitchie, I'm serious, I don't like it"

"That's because you're a horn dog and think you're the only one that can lust over me," I laughed and Alex leaned into me, her eyes burning into mine, her fingers on my elbow and me sighing.

"Fine Alex, but I just think you're over thinking it"

"Oh really, she's looking at you now"

"Actually she's looking at us, you're like a few inches away from my face," I placed my thumb near my index finger and spaced them not even inches apart before Alex pulled my body into hers. I was completely caught off guard by her kiss and I swear my heart started to pound in my chest fast, her lips warmed my skin and I shook in her fingers.

"Wow, um Alex," Harper whispered, I knew it was her because only she could speak like that. Our lips parted and my fingers went on my lips before I stared around the gym. No one seemed to have spotted the kiss except a few people including Claire from class.

"Hey Harper"

"Kissing in the gym with Mitchie, you sure you want to make that known right now, because if you do the two of you sharing a room on the trip will be out of the question," she told Alex this before I spotted my mom.

"Does she have a Mitchie and Alex detector or something?" the brunette asked before I shrugged my shoulders.

"Possibly"

I watched my mom make her way across the hardwood floor, the speaking from her shoes as well as the clacking neared us.

"Mrs. Torres," Harper belted out quickly.

"Connie," Alex said as I placed my head in my palms.

"Girls, I have three large boxes of double layered cupcakes in the truck of the Torres van, I need at least two of you to help"

"Um, me and Alex will get them, you can guard the cookies with Harper"

"Mitchie I don't want you dropping any"

"We won't mom, come on Alex," I pulled the girl's arm and we both headed toward she backdoor to the parking lot.

"Keys?" Alex asked starring at the dark gray van.

"We never lock that thing," I pulled open the back door and stared into the thing. Nothing sat in the space except three white boxes covered with words, placed behind the only two seats in the thing. "Ugh, I hate when she pushes them up there," I hold down my skirt with one hand and slide up onto the steel back before I pull my legs into the truck. Alex watched me from outsides as I place the boxes near the door and head back over before once again sitting down. Once the back of my knees hit the steel and my legs hung off the van Alex walked in front of me and slid between my legs, placing one hand on the right of me and the other one on the left.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're being annoying"

"Really?"

"Yes Alex you are, now help me with this stuff"

"I have to save you first"

"From what?"

"This evil tin can"

"Alex seriously"

"Come with me if you want to live," and with that she ran her fingers across my legs and behind my back before she pulled me into her.

"Alex stop," she lifted me from the truck trying to balance the both of us while laughing. I crossed my legs around her waist before wrapping my arms around her neck. "I'm serious Alex stop, put me down"

"I can't, you're not safe yet"

"ALEX," she began spinning around and I swear we were going to tip over. "Stop, stop…stop…Alex, stop," her laughter filled the air as I placed my head on her shoulder closing my eyes tightly. I could feel my fingers get cold, they were pressing into Alex's skin and that's when she stopped.

"Okay, okay, Mitchie get down," my head was still spinning a bit as I leveled myself on the ground. "I think I'm bleeding"

"Let me see, no….you're fine…..lets take this stuff in before my mom somehow comes out and find us," I walked back to the truck as Alex held out her hands. Two boxes is what I placed in her arms before placing one in my own.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What took you girls so long?" I heard Harper ask before my mom stared at me.

"We had to balance this stuff"

"Uh huh, I'll see you at home sweetie," my mom pressed her lips against my forehead before Alex nudges me.

"Oh right…Mom, I was going over to Alex's for dinner tonight, that's okay isn't it"

"I guess so Mitchie, just be home by ten"

"Sure, besides I still have to pack"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I could barley think after the bake sale, it was suppose to be fun but during the entire thing I kept smacking Alex's fingers from under my dress, kept Claire away from the table at all costs and tried my best to stay away during the final class periods. Now I'm at Alex's house laying on my stomach flipping through magazines on her bed. I hate to say it but I'm bored….to death.

"Your mom said she's on her way," I hear Mrs. Russo say from behind me, I nod as she leaves out, I ignore everything and continue flipping through the magazine as the room door closes. Everything is quiet the satin sheets below me and a photo of Ashley Tisdale is all I see before the bed shifts and weight falls on me.

"Alex you're heavy get off," her chin falls over my shoulder and her fingers press into my stomach before I turn my head towards her. She doesn't hesitate to kiss me, her lips caress my neck, breath creeps across my skin before I force my hand onto her face.

"Alex, you're like a horny guy, besides you're adding pressure in places I'd rather not have…" I couldn't finish because she rolled off of me and onto her back.

"You sure you don't need help packing?"

"No," I could see Alex's brown eyes search for something in mine, she wanted to see me give into her, she always did, but I don't give in to anyone, they give in to me. I tapped the pen in my right hand against the magazine below me, the noise bounced off the quiet room walls before my hand was stopped.

"Mitchie is it fun for you to say no to me?"

"Kind of"

"Do you know how much that hurts me?"

"Oh stop"

"It does, I get all giddy and shaky and tingly inside and you just say "no" I get stopped in the middle of my high and get pushed down to a simple "no?" What is this all about?"

"Nothing"

"Mitchie," I hear Alex shift before she sits up and helps me do the same, now she's sitting in front of me and we're both eye to eye. "Talk to me"

"Its nothing," I look away, why does she have to know everything about me?

"Sure its nothing, because every time you want to get close I let you in, I tell you everything but I'm pushed out in the cold when it comes to you"

"I don't try to push you into the cold," my voice is shaky now before Alec's fingers caress my cheek and move to my chin before she raises my head to meet hers. I do so before she leans in and kisses me, I wanted to move away, but I didn't I just gave in, I didn't want to, and something I said I wouldn't do, but I did. She pulled back, her fingers still holding my chin firmly and our eyes unmoving.

"You can tell me anything," her whisper made me shake, I pulled my chin away and stared at my fingers. "So you still won't tell me?"

"Alex I told you there's nothing to tell"

"What changed between the cruise and now?"

"Everything," I said, taking a deep breath as tears tried to make it into my eyes, but I wouldn't let them. I forced them down.

"Like what?"

"You and me, our friendship, this entire dating thing started off as…..," my eyes dropped again.

"We started off….?"

"…..this relationship started off once we…..you know," wow that sounded, I don't know but it didn't sound strong.

"Had sex?"

"Yeah and I just…its like that's what you're always expecting of me"

"Mitchie, that's not why I'm with you"

"But it feels like it"

"It does?" her eyes got huge.

"Is that's why you've been rejecting me?"

"One of the reasons, can we stop talking about this now?"

"No, why else?"

"Alex I don't want to talk about this"

"But I do"

"And I don't"

"Mitchie," I slid off the bed and began grabbing my things, tossing them into my backpack before Alex placed her hand on my wrist. "Why else?"

"I'm not talking about this"

"Mitchie!"

"No, let go of me," I yanked my arm trying to have the girl loosen her grip, but it was almost impossible.

"What have I done, did I do something, what? Tell me?"

"LET GO," I yanked once again this time ripping my arm away from the girl as a small red spot crept across my arm, it burned, but I didn't let it show. "I think my mom's here" and with that I made my way down the steps and onto Waverly. I was almost at the car when I felt Alex's arm again, I didn't know she was behind me, a few people were talking loudly so I assumed she stayed in the house.

"Talk to me"

"I'll see you tomorrow now let go"

"Not until you talk to me"

"ALEX LET GO!" my voice was hurting now, as I yanked the same arm away again, leaving the girl this time really where she was and stepping into my mom's van. I knew she wanted to talk to me, but I didn't have time, I didn't want to talk, I couldn't.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So you don't want help packing?"

"No mom," I was sitting on my bed Indian style folding clothes and stuffing them into a suitcase. My mom was leaning on the archway watching me, it felt weird, I knew she wanted to talk about Alex and what happened, but honestly I didn't want to tell her anything.

"Should I make lemonade?"

"If you want, can I pack?" I was in a bad mood now, my voice was high and nothing she was saying seemed to make me care even a bit. What did she want me to say, I told dad about me and Alex and he fucking flipped. That he basically disowned me and she doesn't know yet, that I can't stand being around Alex because of all these damn feelings I'm having and that I feel worthless of her love? Because if that's what she wants to hear, I'll never tell her. After the rant in my head, tears fall, I can't stop them, and you know what I don't think I want to.

**I feel so much in Alex's P.O.V…..Oh well hopefully I can do the same thing in Mitchie's, we'll see. PLEASE REVIEW and sorry for the wait, I went swimming, and to the drive in theater, and now water is in my ear and it hurts, I stayed with my bestie at her other friend's house and blah blah blah, lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO MAD RIGHT NOW. Its nothing big, its just I am semi-deaf in my left ear now, isn't that wonderful? I am never going swimming again, I called my mom and whined like a baby and she told me what to do, after I fix my ear I'm still going to whine. I'm forcing this out because I want a fast update, because the weekly updates kill me, enjoy, and don't mind my whining please, its just my ears has been like this for six days and now it burns and I'm pissed. Tomatoes I have 5 random stories I haven't posted yet.**

**SORRY FOR THE SUCKY-NESS AT THE END…I WAS WITH MY BEST FRIEND SO I COULDN'T GET INTO IT…BUT FOUR WILL BE AMAZING, **

**I'LL BE BACK HOME.**

"_Hello Connie?" I heard my dad's voice for the first time in a month, he just came back from New York for three days._

_"Hey dad"_

_"Mitchie, I missed you honey, where's your mom?"_

_"I don't know, I think she went out"_

_"She did?"_

_"….to grab dinner," I laughed before squeezing my dad close. He still looked the same except for his five o'clock shadow and maybe a inch that added on to the length of his hair._

_"So what's new, you have a boyfriend yet?" My dad was smiling, he nudged my shoulder before stepping back and taking in the new design of the living room. I pushed myself towards the large sofa and fell over the arm onto my back and laid there._

_"I know you two get along," my voice was confident, how cold my dad not love Alex? They had almost everything in common, more than she and I did._

_"So…. We have a boy in the picture, I'll kill him," my dad walked towards me and sat near my head._

_"Ummm.. someone," I spoke before sitting up. My dad was in his dark suit just nodding and waiting for me to answer._

_"So who is he?"_

_"….. dad Alex is coming over for dinner, mom went to get her as well," I wanted to see what he had to say._

_"Changing the subject?"_

_"No"_

_"Come on, don't make me find out from your mom"_

_"Don't you want Alex to come to dinner?"_

_"Sure, why not, she's like my other daughter, we get along, she acts as if she lives here and owns the place, now back to who you're dating," this time my dad shifted inward, turning his body my way._

_"Uh huh," I nodded hoping that I didn't have to tell him plainly, I love Alex, I wanted him to know that, I was all giddy and excited to tell him but once my eyes fell upon his figure I grew scared. My stomach twisted and I wanted to puke._

_"Mitchie who is it?"_

_"The person you get along with the most" I rolled my eyes and he just stared at me. I didn't know if he got it or not, if he fully understood._

_"You're not telling me what I think you're telling me?" the question was fast, his voice was stern and I just looked away. I felt the pressure form the couch lift, my dad's pacing feet bouncing off the walls._

_"You're not telling me that you're dating a girl and you're not telling me that the girl is Alex," his voice echoed through my head before his eyes met mine._

_"Dad I am telling you that, you even said you like Alex, that if she was a guy we'd be perfect for each other, why can't we be perfect the way we are"_

_"THE BOTH OF YOU ARE GIRLS MITCHIE, I never expected this from you" now he was mad, but I was too, he was confusing and frustrating and maybe this is where I got it from._

_"So now that I'm admitting that I love Alex in a more than friend way you don't think its right?"_

_"Does your mother know"_

_"Yes dad," I sighed before stepping into him, he turned towards the front door and spotted my mom and Alex._

_"Hey Mitch…Mr. Torres, I haven't seen you in what….ever," Alex laughed before placing her fingers between mine and leading me towards the kitchen. My dad's eyes were red it seemed as we all passed by him._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

I didn't sleep much last night, I was worrying too much about Alex. She called me numerous times but I wouldn't answer, and every text she sent was deleted without me even glancing over at it. I laid on my back starring up at the ceiling as my mom walked into my room, she must have not known I was awake because she jumped back and held her chest before flipping my light on. It was already eight and the bus was picking us up at the school by ten.

"Do you ever say you're awake?"

"This is my room"

"Alex called," I studied my mom's face, did she hear my phone most of the night?

"Yeah I know"

"Um, she asked if you two were still heading to the school together," my mom began folding my fleece blanket as I sat up. I bet my hair was a mess, wait let me look in my body mirror, yup a huge mess.

"Did she say anything else?"

"No," I knew my mom was lying just by the look on her face as she lowered my blanket on my laptop.

"Mom Alex and I are fine, I just didn't want to talk to her, she'll be fine"

"Secrets have many enemies"

"I don't have secrets," my mom stared at me before nodding.

"Lets just hope Alex doesn't think so, I should make breakfast"

"Don't, I'm not going to eat anyway"

"Mitchie no matter what's going on, your stomach shouldn't have to suffer"

"I'm not hungry…," my phone began playing that all too familiar song _About a Girl._

"You're going to answer that"

"Mom can you go now?" she did as I asked before I lifted my phone into my hands. It rung about seven times, the next ring would be the last so I answered it. "Hello," my voice was groggy.

"Mitchie why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I'm answering it now"

"I'm not going to complain right now….so should I come over so we can ride to school together?"

"If you want"

"Mitchie yes or no, why are you being like this?"

"Alex don't start"

"I'm not….huh so I shouldn't come"

"I didn't say that"

"I just won't come though, I'll see you at school"

"You can come"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm about to take a shower so I guess you could come now and I'll be ready"

"Okay"

"Okay, see you later"

"Love you," I laughed before I repeated Alex and slid the phone onto my side table and hopped out of bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Twenty minutes later and I walked out into my room in a ruffled skirt and tank top. Alex was laying on my bed sleep. I tossed my pajamas into my basket and walked towards my bed. Alex was in shorts and a dark blue top, her converse were of the same color, and surprisingly her hair was straight across her shoulders instead of pinned up. Mine was wet and still dripping a bit, my bangs sticking to my forehead. I didn't know if Alex was playing or not, she didn't move or her eyes didn't shift so I smiled and crawled into bed next to her. I placed my back near her chest and moved her arm around my waist before closing my eyes and listening to her breath, I knew later on in the day she would once again ask me about what I was trying to keep away from her, but until then, I wanted to keep this moment. I knew time was passing, I heard the clock on the wall tick. My hair dried but I still didn't move, but after a while I swear I could hear Alex's eyes open, is that weird?

"Are you awake?" I didn't hear anything but a small giggle, the bed shifted because she nodded and I lifted my body to face her "And you let me lay here all this time?"

"Hey you're the one who came into my arms," the light in my room seemed brighter. Alex and I were inches apart from each other, I could still feel her breath run across my skin. Her fingers were pressed on the middle of my back, and the air crept through my window chilling the small space that separated us. I studied Alex's eyes, she bit her bottom lip before sliding into me and pressing her lips over mine. I giggled before cupping her cheek as she wrapped both arms around me, and with one swift move laid on her back and pulled me on top of her. I sat up, parting our lips and straddling her before placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Are you getting kinky with me miss Torres," Alex asked as I rolled my eyes and began running my hands down her arms and locking our fingers together.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I laughed as my mom's heels echoed down the hall. "You think she'd notice?"

"I'm pretty sure she'd see you straddling me," her fingers trailed across my thigh as I laughed and rolled to my side almost falling on the floor if my fingers weren't still between Alex's.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Alex's P.O.V**

What can I say, I wasn't going to force Mitchie to talk to me if she didn't want to. We rode to the school in her mom's van both of us sitting next to each other and me mouthing words to her as she giggled. I could see her mom look back in the mirror from the corner of my eye and it made me smile, she had no idea what we were talking about. Usually I'd be okay sitting next to Mitchie, but she's making it even harder to do things. My fingers tingle when she touches me, my ears buzz and my heart thumps loud and things like this stopped happening when we started dating, because other feelings took over. I think I was having a Mitchie withdrawal.

"You should kiss me right now," I mouthed as Mitchie raised her eyebrow.

"Not in the car," she did back as I laughed.

"I want to kiss you"

"So"

"I'm going to kiss you"

"No you're not," and after she said that I pushed myself over towards her and grabbed her face before crashing our lips together, a squeal erupted and Connie began saying things but I ignored it. Mitchie was shoved against the door and her hands fell into my hair.

"Stop it, girls…girls……we're here," Connie said stepping on the break and me falling towards the front. I balanced myself with my hands falling onto the middle piece towards the front. I stared at Connie and her eyes were plain. Mitchie opened the car door and grabbed my wrist, I was pulled from my place and stumbled onto the school ground. Four coach buses sat near the school, all with students leaning against it, sitting near it or tossing things back and forth around it. We both grabbed our bags, hugged Connie and made our way toward everyone else.

"So, I guess I'll have to be your knight in shinny armor for a while," I told Mitchie as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Everyone, we're leaving in fifteen minutes, I'll be calling out the names of who's going on which bus, that'll be the bus you'll be on for the next few days, whoever you sit with will be your roommate for the next few days as well," Ms. Black, a tall skinny tan lady with dark hair spoke. I pulled Mitchie's hand between mine as we made our way over to the woman speaking. And that's what she did, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk it drove me insane. But once she got to my name it was followed by Claire Stevenson and Mitchie Torres, and other people who I didn't know or cared to learn about.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

We all piled onto the bus, leaving a few spaces left open. Mitchie laid against the window flicking her nails, Claire … Mitchie's stalker sat behind us and other people like I said before were spread around and I barley cared.

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

"Mitchie, why don't you sit back here?" I heard a voice whisper from behind me. I turned to Alex who must have head the girl as well, I turned in my seat and spotted Claire.

"I'm sitting with Alex"

"Yeah but you two are always together, come on, we never really had a chance to chill together"

"I can't," I really didn't want to, not for my sake but for hers.

"Oh come on, you can sit with me a bit and then, if you want, you can sit back with Alex," her face was so desperate, I turned back to Alex who was shaking her head in disagreement.

"Fine, but only for ten minutes," I said lifting myself past Alex who tapped my leg, sending shivers through me. I plopped behind the girl in the following seat and turned to face Claire.

"So what's the deal with you and Alex?"

"What deal, there's no deal"

"Really, so I didn't see her kiss you in gym yesterday?"

"Oh, that, I guess you did"

"Yeah, I know I did," Claire flipped her hair behind her ear before placing her arm towards me. I stared at her before her fingers ran across my bangs.

"Look Claire, you never use to talk to me, why are you talking to me now?" I yanked my head away before she dropped her hand on my thigh.

"I just…never knew you were into…girls," my eyes grew at that.

"WHAT? No….I'm just….I'm dating Alex," I shifted in my set, tugged my leg and crossed them.

"I know you're dating her, and I KNOW you can do better, you could date someone like me"

"What? I should move," I rose myself out of my seat but my wrist was grabbed and I fell back in my set.

"Mitchie you never know if I'll be good for you if you don't try it, you've been friends apparently with Alex forever, you don't know how other girls will treat you"

"Like this apparently, stop touching me," she continued to run her hand on my leg, I yanked away but if I moved any more I'd fall off the seat. "And what are you stalking me?"

"Mitchie calm down, no one is stalking you, just…taking interest"

"Okay ten minutes are up," Alex called from her seat before looking back, and I'm pretty sure she didn't hear this conversation because she would have been back here flipping out. I stared at Claire as I moved, Alex's hand guiding me towards my seat before I stared at her.

"What did the whore of all whores want?"

"Alex you don't even know her"

"But she seems like a whore, and dresses like one too"

"Huh, I just want to forget about it"

"Hump well, I'm going to sleep unless you're having other things in mind"

"We're on a bus, and you….huh," I turned towards the window and stared at the car passing by us. A while later and no other word escaped Alex or me, Claire didn't even whisper up to me, I took one last sigh before scooting down into my seat. I brushed my hair behind my ear and pressed my head into Alex's shoulder before closing my eyes, her fingers found mine, and I just ran my fingers across hers a few times before I fell into a deep sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Everyone calm down, its just a flat tire," a loud voice awoken me as I watched a few students standing up on their knees in their seats. Alex was next to me still sleep as I crawled into her lap, she shook and opened her eyes but I ignored her and watched the bus driver walk into the dark.

"Holy shit, I've seen this in a movie before," some boy from the front said as Alex's fingers pressed against my leg.

"Yeah that one movie where almost everyone on the bus dies, oh god, we're on a bus," a girl not too far from us screamed as a few people laughed.

"What's going on," Alex asked leaning onto my back as her hand slid a bit further up my leg.

"I don't know, but it'd be really great if you removed your hand"

"What?" she pulled back, maybe trying to look at me and what she was doing wrong but the next thing I knew a breeze crept around the rim of my underwear.

"ALEX," I screamed hopping out of her lap and into the arms of some boy next to us, he stared at me before lifting me up, I guess Alex was shocked and finally woke up.

"Miss Torres is there something wrong?"

"No, I uh….no," I shook my head violently before sliding back into my seat.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The bus was still in the same spot it was a hour ago. All of the students were standing or sitting near the road waiting for the tire to be shifted. Nothing could be seen at all, except the red flairs on the ground and the light from the inside of the bus, the other three buses went on without us. The sky was dark blue and the moon was full, I swear I heard coyotes. My legs were getting cold and the wind tossed my skirt up a few times and guess who I saw staring at me? Claire…. Her eyes stayed on me, she had her arms crossed as she leaned on a nearby white gate. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she bit her bottom lip as I moved from one place to the next, and once…and I mean once Alex moved away from me to talk to Harper, who I swear I didn't know was on this bus, Claire walked over. And like I said it was dark, but I guess I didn't mention the creepy almost thick fog. Claire stood in front of me before placing her hand out at me.

"Lets talk"

"Um, look I can't, why are you being so creepy?"

"Why are you acting as if you don't want me? I see the way you look at me and I can't blame you"

"No I'm looking at you weirdly because you're always staring at me, I'm surprised Alex didn't spot you"

"Forget her Mitchie," she rolled her eyes before running her fingers up and down my arm.

"Stop, look I don't think I should…," she placed her index finger over my lip to stop me from talking before placing her fingers between mine. I know I should of pulled away but it felt like something was being burned in my stomach, like all the butterflies that were flapping around Alex were getting torched by this girl.

"If you're worried about Alex don't be" she stepped into me and a cool breeze came over us, I shook and goose bumps came up on my skin. My eyes went up to hers from her hand, I could tell she was going to come in and kiss me, her eyes slowly closed, her lips pressed out and my eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing?" a loud screech broke through the fog and Alex basically dropped her fist onto Claire's arm before the end of her hand caught my arm. We both pulled back, my heart was thumping hard against my chest, beating in my ears and scaring the hell out of me.

"Mitchie," she turned to me, I didn't know what to say. I knew I didn't want to kiss Claire, but I didn't stop her and if time went on longer she might of pressed her lips against mine. I was so confused, I knew I didn't have feelings for Claire…fuck everything is so confusing.

"Mitchie…. You were going to kiss her"

"No I.."

"Right like I didn't see her lips come this close to yours," Alex placed her fingers near my face and pushed them close together.

"Alex I would never do that to you"

"Really? Because you were so not about to kiss another girl right in front of me"

"I don't know what I was going to do"

"So you admit you were about to kiss her?"

"No I don't"

"Everyone on the bus," I heard echo through the air. Claire reached for my hand and right then and there Alex balled up her fist and swung at the girl and if she didn't turn her face she would have been knocked in the nose instead of the neck by a fast blow to the head.

"Stop," I pulled the girl's arms as the teacher walked over.

"Miss Russo, I knew it was a bad idea to bring you on this trip"

"Well get over it," Alex replied yanking away from me and turning towards the bus.

"Mitchie what happened…Claire are you alright?" I watched as the teacher lifted Claire and as I reached to help the girl my wrist was pulled back and I was almost off my feet if Alex didn't balance me. She tugged me along towards the bus without saying anything. I finally saw Harper up close, she shook her head as I was tossed in my seat and Alex sat next to me, crossed her arms and legs before turning my way.

"Don't man handle me," I whined rubbing my wrists, but nothing was said.

"Alexis Russo, you will not be participating in the first activity of this trip, that's your first strike, we'll be calling your mother, another two and this trip will be cut short for you," the teacher said before waving Claire to her seat and telling the bus driver to proceed.

"Mitchie, first you hold things back from me and now you're trying to kiss other people"

"Alex I was not going to kiss her"

"Go lie to someone else Mitchie, I saw you"

"Stop yelling, and you should trust me…"

"Oh I should trust you now?" her voice rose above a whisper so I rolled my eyes and laid against the window.

"I still trusted you after you kissed Rachel"

"She kissed me"

"And I didn't question it"

"But I saw you almost kiss that…," Alex went quiet, shifted in her seat, tried to stare at Claire but then faced me again. "Mitchie I'm not blind"

"Okay just shut up about it"

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"Yes I did, before people start staring at us"

"LIKE I CARE" she yelled as I placed my head in my fingers."

"If you keep yelling I'm moving"

"Mitchie…"

"Drop it Alex please," I stared into her eyes as she nodded and turned form me. I knew it wasn't that easy to get her quiet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We finally arrived at the hotel, the other students had their rooms all together and it was down to us four…and us I meant, Alex, me, Harper and Claire. I think the retarded teacher put us together for effect. The room we were staying in for the night had two queen sized beds, all white walls, and dark red sheets across the beds and curtains. Two side tables with bibles in the drawers..which I never understood and a large flat screen between the two.

"So, Alex should we sleep in his bed?" Harper spoke up before sitting on the edge of one bed.

"Mitchie isn't sleeping in the same bed with that"

"How about you sleep on the floor," I shot out before tossing my suitcase on the floor.

"What, maybe you should sleep on the floor since whoring around is what you want to do today"

"Did you just call me a whore"

"GUYS….can we just go to sleep?" Harper shouted before flicking on the lamps.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

So the sleeping arrangement went as followed, Me…Harper and Alex in one bed…and Claire in the other by herself. I could barley sleep, closing my eyes would never work and me being pissed at Alex for accusing me for almost kissing Claire pissed me off until I fell to sleep…huh this trip is looking more sucky as time passes by.

**Okay I'll be at home when I write the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be amazing…also I've been rushing…sorry guys. Ummm I have 5 random stories that will be posted soon as well…I think those will only have one chapter. I was given a lot of comments for a sequel to New Girl…I'll have to see when I get home. I write at a fast pace there, my room is my inspiration…anyway, school starts in a month and a half…booo. Please tell me how you think my writing is since I went on vacation. **

**Tell me what you want to see happen…**


	4. Chapter 4

**REVISED CHAPTER: Okay, umm I guess my room is my inspiration, ha-ha and Euro-Trip because I wanted to watch the movie. Anyway me and my bestie are at my house with my little cousins, I have no idea how to entertain her, at her house its easier, at mine it's….UGH! Anyway SCOTTY DOSEN'T KNOW!! LOL, oh and shout out to kittyspotneko or Demenafangurl who guessed my bestie's food…I mean Chicken, who would of knew? Lol**

The next morning was hell, or to me at least. Alex was sitting up saying things that at the time were a bit fuzzy to me.

"Really?" Claire's voice shook. I opened my eyes, she was directly in front of Alex, talking about who knows what, but if I didn't stir awake someone would of hit the other.

"Alex stop," I spoke pulling myself up to my knees before gripping the girl's arm.

"So you're taking up for her?"

"This is too early in the morning, don't start"

"Okay fine, lets go around and whore it up with everyone"

"ALEX, what are you even talking about?" my eyes stayed on hers before she yanked her arm away and sat on the bed next to me. Claire's eyes shifted around me before locking with mine. A weird rush or surge of energy pounded across my skin before I shook and Alex pulled my arm. I fell into her lap before lifting myself onto my feet on the floor. Harper was nowhere in sight and I didn't notice until I pulled away from Alex and leveled myself on the ground and Harper stepped into the room. Her hair was in a pony-tail, her long skirt falling over her knees and her bright top tightly pressed against her skin.

"Harper, please tell your friend that she's over reacting to everything"

"Okay, Alex….you're overreacting to everything"

I was still a bit tired but I decided to ignore my girlfriend at the moment to get dressed, besides I was pretty sure we were heading to the Grand Canyon in the next few minutes and I wanted to be ready.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

All I heard while I was in the shower was yelling between Claire and Alex. A slight pause between words, Harper's calm voice trying to explain things before a loud uproar escalated once more. I pushed the hardwood door a s wide as it would go before exposing my entire body, dressed might I might add, to those in the room. I stood in a short skirt and a long top, with some flip flops. Eyes bulged as I brushed my wet locks away from my face before staring at Harper.

"Since they can't get along how about we change partners, Alex you can hang with Claire and I'll hang with Harper," I'm sure I was pretty clear, neither girl seen it coming. I pulled my bags towards the door since someone was going to grab them later on before I reached for Harper's hand.

"Mitchie don't be stupid," Alex walked up to the both of us before we made it to the door. "Harper should stay with me…no she should stay with Claire"

"Why? You're acting as if.."

"I just think we should spend more time together," her voice sounded concerned. I nodded before walking past her and out the door. Today was going to be another long day and I knew it. Everyone was already near the tour bus, it was taking us to the Canyon and back here, which we would then change buses and head to the next destination, HOLLYWOOD. The bus was dark brown with small black doors and windows with a weird design on the sides. I didn't talk to Alex the entire time, she just stood by my side speechless. That was a first considering how much we use to talk to each other, not only was our relationship suffering from these stupid shifts in my head, but our friendship was at risk. I turned to look over Alex's shoulder spotting Claire with her arms crossed over her chest staring at me. She smiled and so did I, but then I quickly turned my head as my fingers burned against my skin. Alex said something but I couldn't hear her, a small buzz came into my ear but that was it.

"MITCHIE," she screamed before I shook my head, her fingers slid through mine and we headed onto the bus, her pulling me along. She removed her hand from mine and I took my seat before she did. Everything smelt weird, like freshly cleaned windows and carpet, actually that's exactly how it smelt, a new car smell.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" Alex asked as I turned her way, my hair was finally dry but my bangs continued to drop against my face.

"What? No," I said quietly.

"Mitchie if it's me just tell me"

"What are you talking about?" I really didn't know but her eyes seemed desperate for an answer. "Alex, I told you Claire is nothing, a lot of people like me, its not like I'm going to talk to everyone who wants to date me or even…"

"She wants to date you?" her voice was now strained, she looked tired, which was weird that I hadn't noticed before.

"Look, you mean everything to me and no one else, just trust that," I didn't know what else to say, so I shifted my body weight towards the window, and that was that. Alex didn't say anything else and the bus traveled to where we were heading.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Stay with your partner, do not leave them behind, we will be in and around the Canyon all day," another teacher from a opposite bus, bus Mr. Brown spoke as we all listened. Alex rocked back and forth nodding to the man's ongoing words as I watched her. I swear it was as if tears were going to fall down her cheeks, but she wasn't the kind of girl to show tears, and that I knew from experience. I really didn't know why she was forcing back tears. What was she so upset about? The friend in me wanted to comfort her, but the girlfriend side of me was still a bit pissed that she insisted that I wanted to cheat on her, because it simply wasn't true, I love her and if she out of all of the people on this planet didn't know that, no wonder we were having problems.

"ENJOY," Mr. Brown said as we stared up at the dark rocks. Everyone went their own ways, we were suppose to meet back together around five, have dinner and head to Los Angeles.

"Well we can see rocks, rocks, and more rocks…oh and then there's a cave," Alex said as I smiled at her, she raised her eyebrow before turning towards Harper and Claire.

"I guess I'll meet you guys back here around five?!" Alex stated and asked as I rolled my eyes, Claire's never left mine until Harper tugged on her arm. Alex faced me and I spoke trying to ignore the cold shoulder she just gave me.

"A cave sounds fun"

"No it doesn't, it's a cave"

"Oh come on," I pulled the girl's arm and she dragged her feet along until we reached the opening.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well the cave was just as Alex said…a cave! Everything was dark and damp, small dripping noises echoing in the distance and a few bats sitting in small cracks.

"I'm bored," I whined.

"Well there's nothing to do, unless you like rocks," Alex gave me a little attitude in that answer. It was now or never to ask what was going on.

"We should talk Mitch" wow she beat me to it.

"About what," I thought I knew where this was going, but the only way to find out was to listen and get comfortable. I pushed my legs against a cold rock and leveled myself with my arms to sit down. Alex made her way in front of me and I braced myself for the questions.

"What does Claire have that I don't because I could cut the girl, but I choose not to"

"I don't know, you have everything," I don't know why she couldn't just take my answer and leave it at that.

"I promise I won't get mad, but…why were you about to kiss Claire?" was kissing her that obvious? I wanted to pull away I really did, but my body and mind wouldn't let me, it was as if I was frozen only in that time, and did it make me that bad of a person that the one true person I really cared for, didn't run across my mind once, until the panic of the situation set in?

"Wow, so you did want to kiss her," Alex moved away from me, her hands sliding into her pockets before I looked away. Right now would be a great time to piece together some words. "Mitchie if you think we're pushing this then just tell me," I turned towards her as she said this and moved towards her, trying my best to keep balance on the rocks before sighing.

"I don't. I really don't. Alex Claire means nothing to me and until recently she hasn't been acting like this"

"Then why won't you just say you didn't try to kiss Claire"

"Because I didn't, she was going to kiss me"

"And you were going to let it happen!"

"I won't deny it Alex, you kissed someone else who wasn't me and I've never kissed anyone but you…ever, and maybe I was….maybe I wanted to see how it was"

"And so this is how you pay me back?"

"If you hadn't noticed I didn't kiss her"

"But you were going to"

"Oh my god, just drop it, if I wanted to kiss Claire I WOULD HAVE, but I didn't because trust is the only thing keeping us together right now, or so I thought," I didn't know where any of this anger came from but I wanted it to be over, all of it. The yelling and anger and…my thoughts were getting the best of me, everything was.

"So you wanted to kiss her and decided that I was holding you back?"

"I didn't say that," I calmed myself down as best as I could. The small glare from the hanging lights reflecting off the walls and bouncing off the rocks sparkled against Alex's eyes.

"Well now you don't have to," Alex turned away from me and paced in the direction we just came from. I don't know what she was talking about but I shook before my chest began burning. She didn't really mean this stuff she was saying and I know she didn't just break up with me…did she? I pressed my hand against my chest, my heart was pounding hard, ringing in my ears before I fell onto the floor, pressing my legs towards my chest. I didn't let any tears fall, I just sat there, staring at the rocks ahead of me as they changed colors, time passed and I was still there, voices in the cave disappeared and then I knew I was alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alex's P.O.V

I quickly brushed my shoulder past Mitchie's and forced myself to walk towards the cave entrance. And I really did mean forced myself because after speaking those words to her my legs became weak, my throat got dry and everything in my began to burn, my eyes turned into waterfalls but I held everything back. I didn't really break up with Mitchie did I? I didn't really just stop an entire friendship and a relationship in three weeks did I? A group of people, maybe tourists like my class began walking into the cave. I pushed my back up against the nearest rock and that's when my emotions took over. After watching the smiling people drift past, holding hands, talking to each other and laughing I choked on my heart, it felt like it dropped before rising into my throat and beating hard against my neck. The first tear drop that fell burned my skin.

"Alex are you okay?" I turned to spot Harper and Claire with bags in their hands, obviously from the souvenir shop. Harper placed her thing on the ground and caressed my arm before pulling me into her. That's when it happened, everything I was holding up inside of me spilled out onto the girl's shoulder, and the only target I saw was Claire, she was going to be my revenge.

"ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT," I shouted as Harper pressed her fingers into my back, she held me tight as Claire turned away. She spoke something but I could barley hear it, she traveled in the direction the tour group ended up heading. I was released and Harper was still next to me, whispering and trying to rock me, my words didn't come out, just sobs.

……………….............................................................

Somewhere between my cries and tantrum I told Harper to leave me where I was, and she did willingly after speaking with me. Her words were nothing but a blur traveling through my head at high speed before shooting out of my ears. I could see the cave darken a few times as the sun shifted in the sky, a few tourist groups left and another followed before I noticed blonde hair rustling past through the crowd. It was a girl who I swear looked familiar and once she neared me I knew who she was.

"Alex, AHHH, I didn't think I would see you again," Michelle's arms fell around my waist, her body pressing against mine and the warmth from her body sending me into a state of shock.

"What??...you're here?"

"Yeah, I mean, another family vacation, oh my god you look even hotter then the day I left you," wow she was loud and straight forward. Her hand quickly traveled to my face and her fingers furiously whipping away my already dried tears.

"So are you still obsessing over that Mitchie girl?" wow she remembered Mitchie, I mean she even remembered me.

"I don't obsess over anyone, but yes I do still go with her if that's what you're asking," I stared into her green eyes as she pulled back.

"Oh, too bad, I was still looking"

"I mean, we're fighting" wait, did I just correct myself? God, now I was confused about me and Mitchie. Did I break up with the girl or not?

"Oh, well, I mean it looks as if she hurt you"

"No one hurts me"

"But you were crying"

"Its none of your business"

"Alex I just want to help ease the pain," I let my defenses down, I don't know why, but I did, and nothing good ever came from that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

MItchie's P.O.V

"Mitchie?" my hand was cupped as I opened my eyes, it would have been the best feeling in the world if Alex was the one kneeling next to me, but she wasn't. "Are you okay," my hair was caressed, my tears brushed away and my heart pounding again. "It was Alex right?" I nodded as Claire fell next to me. She ran one hand behind my back and placed the other between my fingers. It felt nice to just have someone there with me, sitting with me, so I wouldn't be alone.

"She just doesn't understand any of this," I shouted as Claire nodded against my shoulder.

"I don't think most girls do, but that's why we have to stick together," where was Harper when I needed her? Claire's hand left mine, it dropped to my knee and I froze up. Her eyes were envious as she stared at me, her hand ran down my leg before coming up again, she wasn't trying to comfort me, she was just using me when I was desperate.

"Stop," I whined a bit removing the girl's hand but she didn't stop. She gripped my knee and that's when I shoved my hand hard against her shoulder, she tipped over and I STOOD. I didn't say anything, I just stared at the girl and turned away as fast as I could, no words needed to be said.

I saw the dim sun as I made it towards the cave entrance, but I wished I hadn't made it that way. Blonde hair blocked my view, I twisted my self to get past the girl but what I saw next scared me sort of. One girl tangled between the other. One pushing up on the other and dark hair shifting along the back rocks, clinging against the stuff. I don't know why but my body forced me to move closer towards the girl, me blinking uncontrollably and me shaking before the first tear trailed along my face.

"Alex?" I felt everything in my stomach bubble, my heart drop and a cool breeze travel along the side of me. "Michelle?" the same girl from the Cruise landed behind me on the ground, her lips beating red and my eyes moving from one inch of Alex to the next. I wanted to puke, I felt it rising in me, but the tears that formed didn't let it happen. Where did Michelle come from and how could this happen to me? I turned away from Alex, my head down and me making my way outside, a smooth yet slight sweaty hand met mine. I knew who it was but I decided not to pull away, I took a deep breath and let my heart out on the girl's shoulder…..why did Alex do this to me?

**Sorry about all the breaks and not enough details, I had to get back into the story again, and using my mom's laptop instead of my own sucks. I'll be in the middle of a paragraph typing and find out that the retarded thing skipped up into another paragraph. Anyway, the next chapter is in two days…I have no life at home, but if the sims3 gets in the way, count another day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So who knows how long each chapter will be, I had to lock myself up in my littler brother's room just to type, sad I know. Also I add some stuff to chapter 4 so please go back and read it, towards the end I believe. I may rewrite this one as well when My bestie goes to sleep!**

My hand was being caressed by the girl next to me. I could almost feel Alex's anger on the back of my neck, I don't know how Claire caught up with me, I don't even know why I was letting her hold my hand, but whatever made Alex mad seemed to feel so good as of right now.

"Mitch…Mitchie let me explain," Alex stepped up next to me, my eyes never moving from my destination. "Mitchie that was not what it looked liked"

"That's the most over heard excuse in the book"

"Mitchie listen to me, and let her go," Alex was staring at Claire's hand. I did as she asks before stopping, her hand fell onto my elbow and the next thing I knew I was being dragged towards a shaded area.

"Alex let me go"

"Mitch I have no idea where that girl came from"

"I don't care you were kissing her…AGAIN"

"She was kissing me"

"Oh so now that you said it like that of course I'll believe you,…. and didn't you just break up with me so why should I even care?"

"Mitchie,….I don't know what I just did, I don't think I could really break up with you"

"Remember when I said trust was all we had left in this relationship as of today? I meant it, I trusted you with my heart Alex and you continue to stump on it as if its no big deal. "

"And what about you? You continue to act as if we're still just friends, as if this relationship didn't mean anything to you in the first place…you're flirting with other girls and totally under minding me"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER," I waved my hands up in the air, before crossing my arms. "No matter what I'm doing I'm still not kissing other girls"

"It was a mistake, nothing I could control"

"Whatever, I don't even care anymore Alex" I pushed past the girl and made my way back to the road. The entire class was at the nearest building, I didn't even spot Claire. I don't know why I was looking for her but I was. God my head was so freaking screwed up right now, I was looking for the girl who cause all of this.

"Mitchie I'm not going to keep letting you do this to me, I'm not"

"What are you talking about Alex," I crossed my arms before turning towards the girl, we were a least ten feet from each other.

"I hate when you act as if you don't know what I'm talking about"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You keep pushing me away, I've told you that a million times and it still hasn't sunk into your head…" she stepped a few feet towards me.

"What does that have to do with you kissing Michelle? God are you trying to confuse me? You know what I don't want to hear anything else right now, I just don't."

"You can't say when I'm going to stop talking about this"

"Well I can say I'm going to stop listening to you," and for the last time I turned around and made my way back to the school group.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex's P.O.V

I admit that me letting Michelle kiss me was wrong, but my head was just not set straight. Why the hell is Mitchie being so difficult, okay yeah I kissed another girl and bagged on her for getting close enough to kissing Claire but am I really the one in the wrong here? I don't think so, its her completely… I turn to Mitchie who's staring out the large glass bus window. I push my fingers against my eyes after closing them before speaking.

"Mitch are we going to talk?" my right hand slid across onto her thigh but I was quickly rejected when she pushed her fingers over it and tossed it back to me. "Is that a no?"

"That's a we're not talking about it at this moment," the entire bus was asleep, we changed busses about a hour back, packed our things up and was back on the road again.

"If I say I screwed up will you talk to me?"

"That would be a start," she finally shifted in her seat, her puffy red eyes glaring at me, staying in contact with my own. I sighed, stared at her before speaking.

"Fine Mitch, what I did was completely wrong and stupid….and I screwed up"

"Yeah, ya did," she leaned her chin against her left elbow breathing in deeply a few times. "I don't know what to do or say…I never thought that we would end up like this," she stopped looking at me. The only thing I could see was the top of her head from the light above and the flashing street lamps we passed outside.

"I never thought we'd end up together," I whispered. I was always the one to give in and once again it started over, me giving into her, and she was taking advantage of it, or at least that's what I was expecting.

"I don't think this is really working out"

"What? Hey I said that earlier, but…truthfully, Mitch this has to work, we…have…to…work, and I just…you're the one driving me insane, completely insane, one minute we're together and all over each other.."

"No you're always over me"

"And the next we're like complete strangers," I can't believe that she's actually letting me talk for once. I take a breath before she stares at me again. She was silently crying, I knew that from the small tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"So you kissing other people is because of me?"

"Okay lets not talk about kissing other people right now, lets stick to us for once. Why Mitch? Just why? I've been saying this for a year and still haven't gotten a answer, why am I always pushed to the side lines?"

"Alex's I'm sorry," her voice cracked, that didn't sound good. "I wanted to make sure this was going to work, that we were going to work, and right now..I just, I don't know," she breathed slower and rose up before crossing her legs in the seat. My heart began pounding, slowing down like earlier.

"Mitchie WE WILL WORK," I rose my voice on the last few words before the bus went over a bump and Mitchie gripped my wrist before quickly letting go. My skin was pounding, heating up and creating a volt of energy that shot up my arm.

"I don't know if that's true anymore," she went quiet and leaned back in her seat. Was she actually serious? I rolled my eyes and studied the bus driver's features for a while. Some lady with dark red curly hair, in tight jeans and a loose top, drove us everywhere. I turned back to Mitchie, she was still letting tears trail across her face, some dry and others freshly painted against her skin. Her eyes flicked from the window to me and once she spotted me staring at her she shifted her eyes again. My hands were eager to touch her, and yeah I was the stupid one today, and maybe I was over thinking everything, but then again she was as well, I have no fucking idea where Michelle came from, but the only thing that mattered was that she was gone and I was still with Mitchie, or at least I think I am.

"So um, does this mean we're not dating?" I mean how else was I suppose to ask this question? I've never been the girl to just hold things back, I spoke my mind.

"I don't know," that's it? That's all I get, she could of gave me a simple yes or no answer, maybe this was the part in the relationship where we just disagreed on something and I turn out to be the jackass instead of her.

"I'm confusing myself in my thoughts," I said aloud, I mean why not?

"What?"

"I'm confusing myself, Mitchie are we dating or not, it's a simple yes or no answer"

"I thought you broke up with me?"

"No, I didn't"

"Fine, then I'm breaking up with you," she said before turning towards the window, I ran my fingers down her arm creating a smile on her face before I nudged her. She turned to me, rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue before placing her legs on the floor.

"You better keep that thing in your mouth before it finds a new home"

"You're so perverted," a laugh finally escaped her, my god how good it made me feel when she giggled. Her eyes sparkled and my heart almost jumped through my throat and mouth onto the floor.

"I missed you smiling"

"Its your fault I wasn't smiling, and this doesn't mean I'm not still pissed at you," I could tell she meant what she was saying, but it was just so hard to believe her. She was too adorable at that moment for me to believe anything. Great, now I was back to being all over her in my thoughts, and soon those thoughts would spill out and she'd hear them. GOD, I hate everything about this…us fighting and her being irresistible. Silence filled up around us again, Mitchie was sleep when I faced her.

'That was fast," I whispered before the bus rocked a bit. I sighed deeply and leaned back against the seat. My eyes traveled up to the dark roof of the bus, and they stayed there, small white paint splattered specks where everywhere…now why does this sound familiar. I could barley fall to sleep on the bus, but once my eyes shut I was dreaming of just Mitchie and me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Mitchie's P.O.V_

_During dinner my dad's eyes never left mine unless it was to glare at Alex or pierce through my mom. He didn't speak much, and when he did the words only sunk into me, I guess my mom and Alex didn't catch onto his rage._

_"So Alex who are you dating?" I can't believe that he asked that and she didn't answer. Her eyes quickly shifted over to me, a smile ran across her lips before she shook her head a took a bite out of her salad._

_"NO ONE?" he asks pulling his fork up to his mouth, he didn't bite at the content on it, he stared at it before pushing it back onto the plate. Alex shook her head fast turned to my mom who cleared her throat, turned her head at me before changing the subject._

_"Mitchie is doing extremely well in school, aren't you sweetie?" my mom sipped her drink. I could barley swallow my food but did it quickly to prepare for my dad's next question._

_"You know Mitchie, there are A LOT of guys out there, I mean decent ones, like in New York," I turned to face him before raising my eyebrows._

_"Dad I'm fine with dating someone here, and besides mom will always let me choose who I want to date, she will never choose for me," the room grew quiet and Alex laughed._

_"You know what would be really cool, if Mitchie dated a brunette, there are hottie at our school," her voice was loud, my dad looked at me before standing and leaving the room. "What did I say?"_

_"Nothing," my mom quickly replied before walking into the hall with my dad. That's when Alex reached for my hand._

_"What?"_

_"Come here," she whispered before I shook my head in disagreement. I didn't know what was up with my dad, I mean he liked Alex before and now he was acting like he hated her, or what if he hated me? Alex stood up and slid into my chair, her arms pulling on my waist to keep me leveled but instead she pulled me into her lap. I brushed my bang out of my face and a few strands of hair behind my ear before turning to Alex._

_"So the class trip is in a few weeks are you going"_

_"I don't know, my dad is um…I don't think he'll agree to it"_

_"Oh whatever, he loves us," her fingers brushed through my hair before her hand locked on the back of my head and her lips crashed into mine, since she lowered my face to hers. I squealed before footsteps reached the kitchen._

_"Mitchie stop, your dad is behind me," I heard my mom say, Alex and I pulled apart, she jumped a bit and so we both fell on the floor, I quickly pried myself away from her before standing up. I fixed my hair, my dad stared at us and that was it. No more words from him…._

I opened my eyes to find me laying on Alex's shoulder. The sun shining brightly through the huge window next to me. Most of the students were awake and chatting. I looked up at Alex without pulling away from her, she was still asleep but with a smile on her face. I ran my fingers down her arm from her elbow and linked our fingers, this might be the only moment we could be close, because who knows what this day will bring.

**Sorry its short, my bestie woke up, I can't write with her near AT ALL…I find I love my stories more when she's away from me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bobbyjohn**** my bestie isn't a homophobe just a dork, and I can't let her dorkness rub off in my stories…besides she's a little questionable at times…I said I won't post anything about us anymore but one time..today to be exact I told her it was a date thing going to the show and we were going. She said we can be dates, I said I want a tall white boy, and she was like well I'm half..but the way she said it creped me out…am I a homophobe?? Just kidding I love everyone!!**

"Yeah I know," why couldn't something go right just for once. Claire was once again sitting close to Alex and me, but this time her voice rang from ahead. I took a few breaths before pulling my head away from the brunette's shoulder. Our fingers were still laced together as I took in my surroundings. Out the window were nothing but trees and maybe a small patch of grass every once and a while, cows grazing and galloping horses, nothing I haven't see before. In the bus everyone was chatting away and laughing while my heart pounded. I was not completely over Alex kissing another girl for the second time, I don't know if I should trust her again no matter how much I want to. I feel her shift a bit so I slowly pluck my fingers from hers and once I place them on my lap her eyes slowly open. I quickly smile before sliding in my seat a bit and turning away. She stays quiet.

"Hey Teach, when are we grubbing?" some boy from a few seats away asked. I wondered that as well, I mean we ate last night but I barley remembered it, oh yeah…I barley ate which is why I can't remember it that much. I lift myself up more towards the window now before looking down below the bus, and its not like I thought I'd see what I did when I looked but I did.

"What?" I whispered before Alex placed her hand on my wrist, I didn't budge. I lifted myself up more in my seat before finally turning around.

"Looks like your other girlfriend is a stalker," I really didn't care how loud I said it. Alex climbed over me. One leg between mine and her fingers pressing into my shoulder before her eyes get wide.

"Are you kidding me?" she said as I began hitting her fingers, I mean my shoulder was burning from the pressure she was adding.

"Alex move," I said before my fist slammed against her wrist and she let go of me, but that didn't make things any better. She fell on top of me, out lips almost meeting if it wasn't for me closing my eyes and turning my head. Both her hands landed on the side of my waist, and now both of her legs pressed into mine.

"Ow, ow, ow," I whimpered trying my best to push up on her but she didn't budge.

"Crap, I'm stuck,"

"Ow"

"Guys, um this is really no way to like, not draw any attention to yourselves," Harper said out of nowhere. I glanced over at her as she pulled Alex towards the aisle. The burning pain against my leg disappeared but now I hand two small finger prints against my thigh.

"Thanks Mitchie, really," Alex rolled her eyes and studied herself.

"I'm the one in pain here"

"The both of you will be in pain if you don't chill, come on now, this is a vacation, not a battle royal," Harper said before moving back to her seat. I placed my right elbow on the arm rest, placed my head in my palm and just stared up at Alex as sat back down.

"This was your fault, god, what did I do?" she asked as I just stared at her. "Huh, I don't even care what its about, can we like not do this today"

"We could, but that's up to you," I saw Alex's face tense up before she pressed her hand against her head. She stayed quiet and let out deep breaths.

"What do you have against me?"

"What?" I had no idea what she was talking about"

"You haven't been acting like this until recently, Mitch I know there's something wrong but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. Talk to me, I'm here for you to talk to me, besides we haven't had one day of fun since this trip started. We've done nothing but fight and…I'm just tired of it." I watched Alex move in her seat before she turned inward towards me, her back facing the aisle.

"I don't have anything to talk about"

"Really, then tell me why we're fighting"

"Because of you"

"What did I do?"

"Claimed that I was going to kiss that," I pointed as Claire walked pass laughing it up before disappearing toward the back.

"I'm sorry okay, that was two days ago, can we just drop it?"

"Why, that's make you get off so easy"

"Mitch, fine yell at me, do whatever but I am tired of arguing with you, I just want us to be close again, and if this is some relationship spat guess what? I'm not going to be the person on the receiving end of your nonsense."

"My nonsense at least…"

"I get it, I kissed Michelle, fine whatever, you should believe me over anyone"

"Not over my own two eyes Alex"

"Was I kissing back? No, but you just choose to drag this on, I've decided that I believe you about Claire, fine I get it, if she tried to kiss you I'll kill her, done, now maybe you should stop this child act and forgive me to"

"Why are you being so difficult," I asked before Alex turned away from me.

"I'm done"

"Really"

"Done"

"Well I'm not"

"Done"

"God, you're so irritating."

"Please Mitchie, just stop this…I hate when you're mad at me, and really when you're acting like this,"

"Acting like what?"

"I'm getting a headache, feel it," she grabbed my hand and ran my fingers across her temples before I sighed and pulled back. I was kind of tired or arguing as well, but I still don't know what to do about her kissing Michelle and if my dad was really right. Was this just a phase I was going through.

_"Dad I love Alex"_

_"MITCHIE….you don't love her, you will never know what love is unless you're with the right guy"_

_"But I've always heard you say that mom was the perfect girl for you, and now perfect woman, why can't Alex and I be like that?"_

_"Listen to me, you do not love a girl, maybe this is just a phase, yes a phase"_

_"Dad, it's not a phase," I sat on my bed shaking my head back and forth as my dad stopped in front of me and kneeled down._

_"I'm giving you a choice, your friendship with Alex that you believe will make you happy, but you're wrong, or my love as your father, your choice Mitchie"_

_"Dad…" I looked away from him, tears somehow cascading down my cheeks._

_"Choose now, or better yet, I'll choose for you…she doesn't have to be a part of your life, me and your mother has always been here for you"_

_"No you haven't and Alex has been here more for me then you"_

_"So that's it, you go to her for comfort because I'm not here"_

_"Dad, please…she makes me feel beautiful"  
"You're already beautiful Mitchie, two girls are just not natural…now choose," I began shaking, my voice got dry as I blinked and looked up at him._

_"Dad, please don't make me do this," my heart was pounding so hard that it hurt, it wanted to burst out, I could feel it._

_"Choose," he created the final voice, his deep serious one. I stared at him, swallowed hard and exposed my tears to him._

_"I choose her"_

_"What?" he answered back quietly before standing and moving back._

_"I choose her, dad she's…," he turned and walked out of my room, down the stairs and out of the house. Everything stopped in me for a while. I swear I wasn't breathing, tears stopped falling and I heard a door slam. I thought he'd left already but my body went cold, I saw Alex starring at me. I didn't know where she came from but she ran to me, her arms falling over my shoulders and me sucking in air before letting out a massive whimper. Nothing felt better than having her here with me, but then again, in some way, I felt like she cause this….no, no I caused this pain to myself, why did I have to fall for her? Why did she make me fall for her. My face was brushed quickly by the back of Alex's hand before they landed on my cheeks, her lips came over mine and I was covered in kisses for a while. She pulled back, stared at me and kissed me again. I wanted to tell her what was wrong but the next second my mom ran in to my room and said something, I didn't hear it. Alex pulled back and my mom began talking. I didn't listen, I watched Alex slowly walk out of the room and my heart dropped, I shook and my mom shook me before talking._

I noticed Alex still starring at me.

"You want to talk I can see it," she said as I nodded.

"But not here Alex, not on the trip, not like this," I let my hair fall over my face blocking her view of me before I felt her hand graze my ear. My face was cleared and she turned me towards her.

"You can talk to me about anything, but do you really want to keep all of this in until we get home?" I nodded before she sighed and pulled me into her. Our foreheads touching each other and I never got this about us, one minute we were fighting and the next everything seemed more calm. She did this, she was the calm one in this relationship. I pushed myself lower in my seat letting my head once again fall on her shoulder, but this time she was awake to feel our contact, even though I'm sure she felt it when she was asleep.

"I will always be here for you," she trailed her fingers through my hair and against my scalp, I closed my eyes and let a few tears fall. I placed my fingers on her lap and listened to the students laughing. I didn't notice how much time passed but we stopped a bit out of LA.

"Breakfast time," the teacher said, I wiped my eyes and began straitening my clothes.

"I need to change," I said as Alex nodded.

"I do too," we watched as everyone left the bus before grabbing our bags and walking to the back of the vehicle. One bathroom sat in the back, a shower and a toilet with a miniature sink. The both of us squeezed into the bathroom and I felt something warm brush against my cheeks. Alex ran a towel down my face, rubbing softly before blowing the small areas with excessive water. I smiled into it, closed my eyes and let her lips come against mine. That tingling feeling shot through me harder than before and much faster. I walked into her, and placed my hands on her waist. Please, if there is a fate, let us stay like this.

**I did this for all of those who want smut eventually and all the goodness of my stories…coming soon… AHHH I'm seeing Demi tomorrow…laterz, gotta do my bestie's nails.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm sitting in a retarded assembly room for court, it sucks…I think I'm the youngest one here, but anyway hopefully I can write, I might have to be called in, its retarded but whatever.**

I didn't know what was happening to me, at first I felt a bit panicky with Alex's fingers holding my waist but then again we were in a small bathroom. I was pushed up against the small porcelain sink trying not to let out the smallest bit of sound as her hands slid down my leg. I had to get dressed, and well she was definitely trying to help me undress. I placed my fingers onto her shoulders, I could feel my fingers slowly dig into her smooth flesh. Her lips trailed along my neck and once she released one quick breath I shook and fell backwards against the mirror.

"Okay Alex stop now," I asked trying to find her fingers to pry them away. She didn't stop, she was needy and so was I but if we were to get caught touching and feeling all over each other this would definitely stop the entire trip.

"I-I mean now," I said as Alex stopped nibbling on my neck, she sighed and pulled back, her fingers against my waist again and her eyes starring deep into my soul.

"What's wrong?" she whispered as I closed my eyes before intertwining our fingers and staring at her.

"We're in a bathroom, I'm not that kind of girl," I said before giggling and finally having the chance to move away from the sink and mirror. "We should get dressed," and with that Alex agreed. I slid under her before moving to the other side and began pulling my shirt above my head. Then fingers ran across my stomach.

"Alex please stop," I whined and she listened.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

After twenty minutes we both made our way off of the bus.

"Really? On the bus? You girls have no boundaries," Claire said from a nearby bench. I ignored her and pulled Alex's fingers between mine as we made our way along the crowded street.

"We're in here," Claire spoke up, I turned to her and she pointed to a welcoming building.

"I hate that girl," Alex snarled.

"I'm sure you do," I replied as her grip tightened on me but it wasn't tight enough for me to freak out. Once we entered the welcoming building the entire class was walking around the place. I slid my fingers away from Alex's not to raise any suspicion beyond what Claire knew. The room was a pale color, dark brown seats and filled with lame music that I really didn't pay attention to. Harper was leaning up against a soda machine, her legs crossed and her picking her fingers.

"Your friend is weird," I said as Alex rolled her eyes and made her way over to the girl.

**Alex's P.O.V**

"So are things fine and dandy in your little town?" Harper asked me as I made it over to her.

"If you mean if me and Mitchie are at a good place in our relationship right now, then yes, but who knows for how long"

"Why do you always stress yourself about things like that, I mean, maybe the two of you are just finding bumps in the road that you never though you'd have with each other"

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes before moving Harper towards the side of the machine.

"So you guys trust each other again?"

"I don't know, I mean…I rather not fight anymore, and if I talk about it I'll remember it and then I'm pretty sure we'll argue about it again"

"O…kay…but Alex you shouldn't hold things in, we can talk about it and I promise if you get pissed I'll calm you down before Mitchie even has to know about it"

"I'd rather not, besides we're in Los Angeles…what are we doing anyway?"

"I don't know, I think we're going to see some studio lots today and then heading to the hotel, and tomorrow I think we're heading to Disneyland…but no changing the subject"

"I don't want Mitchie to think I'm overprotective or anything but I just don't trust Claire"

"I wouldn't trust her either, she's staring at her now"

"What?" I turned my head quickly to where Mitchie was. She stood in her short summer dress flipping through brochures which to me seemed like something a old person would do. Claire was a few feet away just smiling with whoever she was with and watching Mitchie. I swear that girl was pissing me off, just being in the same room with her made me want to kick her ass.

"Would it be wrong if I went over there and punched her?"

"No but then again Alex, Mitchie would be pissed and avoid you, can't you just forget about Claire?"

"No, ugh god, its like every since we began dating I've been paying more attention to Mitchie and everyone else around her then I do about myself, she's taking over my life"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah but, I didn't expect it to be like this," I lowered my eyes before sighing and turning to Harper. "Mitchie means everything to me, but she's taking everything from me. I can't be the nice super amazing Alex around her anymore, I'm always protective of her, and then she doesn't want to talk to me so it makes me thing she's keeping something away form me, and I'm draining myself thinking about her twenty four seven that I can't even come up with amazing puns or anything to get back at people, this is not me"

"So you can't be you around Mitchie like you used to?"

"Twice I've let another girl kiss me, and both times I knew Mitchie was my girlfriend but I didn't think about it…I mean, she didn't cross my mind once"

"That's bad"

"No, that's stupid, I'm stupid"

"Don't beat yourself up about it, I mean…maybe you felt guilty that you kissed someone else and you're criticizing Mitchie for almost kissing Claire…"

"That's not it. I love Mitchie more than anything in the world but sometimes when I'm with her its like I'm suffocating," I watch as Mitchie turns to me before her eyes shift away.

"What changed between the cruise and now?" Harper tapped her finger against a nearby counter before eyeing the teacher.

"Besides Mitchie actually deciding to date me? Huh…I guess things started after her dad came over that one Friday, he wasn't there long and at dinner he was acting weird. But that didn't really change things, I mean for two days it did but we got over it…and then when I began talking about the trip things grew a bit tense again, but not until we actually came on it."

"So maybe its something with her dad, did he know the both of you were dating?"

"I think so…wait, Mitchie said she would tell him but I don't know exactly when she did, but why would that make me become more protective of her"

"One thing at a time Alex before you confuse me, what do you want to deal with first?"

"Mitchie's dad"

"But are you sure that he doesn't agree to you two?"

"I'm not sure about anything," I stepped a bit away from Harper before waving at Mitchie to come towards me.

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

I was just standing near the front door hoping we'd all leave out of the welcoming center soon. I saw Alex waving at me so I ran my fingers across my dress before making my way over to her.

"Mitchie…we should talk later," I heard a small whisper and I turned to look to see who said it but that's when Alex reached for my arm and pulled me into her.

"Whoa there girl," I said. I mean hey I could be a cowgirl sometimes, god I'm lame.

"Mitchie lets talk," wow I wasn't expecting another talk for at least another four hours.

"About?"

"Your dad,"

"What? Why?" my heart stopped when I heard the word dad.

"I was just wondering why everything was getting so confusing with us, and none of this started until your dad came back from New York, only to leave the same day"

"He was just upset or something, I don't want to talk about it"

"But I think it'll help me with my over protectiveness"

"What? Since when were you over protective? And over who? Me," I giggled a bit as Alex dropped my arm. We stood near the back of the place in a narrow quiet hallway. Pictures of Hollywood stood in large frames with lamp shining down at certain places.

"I mean…huh I kind of trust you but I don't trust anyone else, and now that I know Claire is like…well just know that if she continues talking to you she will receive a bloody nose…huh you see I'm too…"

"Alex calm down, and you don't trust me? I shouldn't trust you"

"Whatever this isn't about that, its about your dad"

"I thought we agreed to talk about this later," I crossed my arms before sighing.

"We did, but…"

"Please can this just wait until later? We've been arguing this entire trip, and I'm tired of it"

"Well I am too but I just want to know why…"

"Alex…" I stomped my foot before rolling my eyes. "Please can we jus talk about everything later?" I knew how to get Alex and I just realized that I haven't been pouting and playing with her head like I use to.

"Fine Mitchie but can we please talk about everything later?"

"Maybe," I said as she stiffened her bottom lip.

"Mitchie.."

"Alex"

"Mitch"

"Alex," I rolled my eyes before walking into the girl. "Maybe we can talk about something later," I tilted my head as she stepped back against the wall.

"Don't do that, I'm being serious"

"I know, I am too," I dropped my hands to my side before grabbing her fingers and pressing my lips against hers. I forgot how good it felt to get what I wanted when I wanted it. I slowly pulled back hearing the teacher's voice in the distance.

"We're walking everyone onto the sidewalk, the Hollywood walk of fame is first," rang throughout the building. I smiled at the dazed look on Alex's face.

**Ugh, I have no idea why I can't write long chapters anymore…but hopefully the next one will be spicy because I know that's what you guys are waiting for…I know some of you guys will hate Mitchie playing with Alex's head but that's what I want to do. Anyway enjoy and review..love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**All I have to say about this chapter is…everything is not what it seems..this is the risk we all take when reading sequels. **

How did Alex find out about my dad? I swear there was no possible way for her to find out. I watched as the class filed down the street, everyone basically standing next to someone or in a small group of three. I paced a bit behind Alex and Harper taking in what I could see of the scenery as well as trying to keep my racing thoughts at bay. No one seemed to pay attention to me at the back of the line, trailing along behind them all quiet like with my arms crossed.

"Alex," I whispered as she faced me, stopping where she was as Harper continued moving along.

"Yeah," I decided to clear my mind, I quickly raised my hands onto Alex's cheeks and pressed my palms into her face before laying my lips across hers. She didn't mind the sudden sign of affection as I walked into her, closing the smallest gap between us before she pulled back. My eyes slowly opened before I dropped my hands to my side. My mind was still running a thousand miles a minute but this time not about my dad or anything like that, but that I just kissed Alex in front of a handful of people I didn't know. I covered my face and smiled into my hands before she reached for my elbow and pulled me down the sidewalk. The class was a block away and neither of us decided to run and catch up with them.

"So that was unexpected," I heard the brunette next to me say as I finally uncovered my face before turning to see the place we just left.

"I'm sooo sorry," I said as Alex slid her fingers through mine,

"Don't be, its something bold, and something I love," her eyes sparkled a bit as I tapped my thumb on the back of her hand.

"I was trying to clear my head"

"You don't have to explain it, I loved it anyway"

"You would," I replied as she stuck out her tongue,. It was something she picked up from me and never used that often.

"This feels so perfect with us like this, you not being afraid to hold my hand and…"

"I was never afraid to hold your hand, I just can't do it around them," I shook our hands before lifting them, pointing with my index.

"So you're afraid of the losers at school?"

"I'm afraid of a lot of things Alex"

"Like?"

"You should know," as we approached the class a bit I was getting prepared to let my hand fall from Alex's.

"Okay moneys, spiders and clowns, what else?"

"Life….and….us," I turned away from Alex after that, feeling her fingers twitch before her hand left mine.

"So what about us are you afraid of?"

"Lets just change the subject, besides look, we're at the walk of fame," I began bouncing up and down as Alex raised her eyebrow. She didn't say anything else about my previous comment which in one way relieved me and in another made me want to sit down and talk with her.

"So who's star do you want to find?"

"I don't know, lets just take pictures of all of them," I answered as she nodded in agreement. Everyone began going in different directions as Harper ran over to us.

"So are you guys feeling more comfortable in public?" her voice was a bit loud when she asked that.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked as Harper puckered her lips and began smacking them, with a quick flick of her arm Alex tapped Harper's shoulder.

"You're so stupid"

"Ha I know," she replied before smiling at me and walking away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The day went on very slowly, us staring at golden stars in the ground for about two hours before we actually had a chance to make it to the hotel. We would be heading to Disneyland anytime soon now. Me and Alex shared a room this time, still Harper and Claire in the next room over and everyone else mixed up in other rooms. I had my legs crossed on the white sheets below me staring at Alex as she brushed her wet hair. She was still wrapped tightly in her towel as she hummed to herself as she stroked the long strands of hair. My eyes focused on her legs, they were smooth to the touch, and I should know. My dark green dress was sliding up a bit as I moved around the bed trying to keep my legs under me.

"I hope we're leaving soon, I'm super bored," I quickly said as Alex tilted her head back to look at me. That was my move she was using, the turning of her head as if anything going on in her mind was innocent.

"I think we're leaving in a hour," she faced the mirror again, this time staring at me through the glass. She slowly licked her lips before pressing them together. I stretched my legs before tapping my fingers on the sheets. Of course no sounds came from them, except when I finally hopped off the bed and the rustling covers became apparent. I made my way over to Alex before sitting in a nearby chair. She stopped brushing her hair and grabbed the body lotion.

"I think we're gonna' need more of this stuff," she acted as if she was looking into the bottle before the pink contents dripped into her hand as she slid it over her skin. My heart was slowly thumping in my ears, but my breathing did pick up a bit. I brushed my bangs as best as I could behind my ears, pieces still falling towards my face but not a lot to irritate me.

"So…," Alex said in a small whispering tone. She must have noticed me staring at her.

"Yeah?" my voice was a bit high pitched, a giggle escaped the girl next to me before she dropped the bottle on the dresser and faced me.

"You look amazing right now," I don't know why her raspy voice got to me but once she said that my legs began pounding, or between them did at least.

"Yeah amazing," I tried to play it off, I mean I had my hair straight down, my short green dress clinging onto my body for dear life and my girlfriend towering over me in nothing but a towel as her wet curly hair released droplets onto my legs. Alex ran her right hand across my ear before pulling a few strands of my hair forward.

"I like your hair like this," she said before combing her fingers through.

"And I like it back," I said as she continued to run her hand down my hair before she slid her nails across my shoulder. I shook bad and I know she noticed it. She gripped my arm and helped me stand, our eyes met and I bit my lip.

"Lets dance," she whispered. A smile playing across her face as her fingers latched against mine.

"To what music?" I asked rolling my eyes I was caught a bit off guard by her lips and almost jumped backwards as her other hand wrapped around the middle of my back.

"Calm down Mitchie, you're fine," her words seemed so different, she was using my game against me.

"I don't want to dance," I said hoping she'd stop. I liked to be the one in control and with her moving like this, I was scared of the unknown. She pushed me into her again as I tried stepping back.

"Mitch I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered as her eyes turned from excited to worried.

"I….I know," I swallowed hard. She came into me again this time letting her eyes stay on mine, our lips inches apart. I lead my fingers to her face, placing my palms hard against her cheeks before our kiss once again came to a close. I could feel her breathing, her chest knocking into mine and my heart almost bursting out of my chest. My hands began to burn. Alex stepped into me and I stepped back, I'm pretty sure the both of us had our eyes shut tight until the wall stopped me from moving any further.

"Ow," I whimpered as Alex giggled before her hand dropped down my back, she knew the one place she could never touch was my butt, its not my fault, but it's the most sensitive part on my body. Her hand landed there and I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around her neck…that's when my lips stung, the new pressure was making them tender and once I tried pulling away my head knocked into the wall.

"Are you okay," Alex removed her hands before stepping back and reaching for mine.

"I'm fine" I breathed out. Alex pulled away from me, slowly stepping towards the closest bed pulling me along. I could see her towel loosen a bit, but never falling. She sat down on the bed as I stared at her, I swallowed hard as her hand came to my waist. She looked down with her eyes signaling me to sit in her lap. God why was I feeling scared all of a sudden?

"Come on," she whispered tugging down on me a bit before I placed my left leg on the bed around her waist, followed by my right. Once again we were eye to eye, me a bit taller than her this time. I bit down on my bottom lip as her fingers ran across mine. I watched her run her hands along my hands…waist….legs, I didn't do anything but watch her. The last place her fingers landed was my face, she leaned back against the bead pulling me down on top of her, my legs burning from being that close to her and my heart thumping in my ears like crazy. The kiss was sweet, tender and slow. My racing mind seemed to get eased by her comforting pecks against my skin. The back of my thighs were caressed by her hands and I froze up, pushing my body hard against hers as her eyes stayed on me. Smooth yet tickling fingers dances up my legs and before I knew it she stopped at the bottom of my dress. Her eyes were asking me if she could go on, I didn't know what to do but I decided I wanted this, if we were going to argue any other time on this trip we had to do this now. I fell helplessly against her lips, covering both of our eyes with my hair, her hands once again landing on my butt, me tensing up before her hands trailed around the rim of my black underwear. They were ruffled, and every time Alex moved I felt it, the stuff pressing against my skin, me breathing hard against both of our bodies.

The smooth fabric was slowly getting pulled away from me, my chest was began crying out to me, the pain between my legs ached to get satisfied. I quickly placed my fingers against the towel trying to find the smallest opening, just a bit at first before running my hands up a little bit more everytime I felt more air press against me. I felt her breath, her skin was a bit sticky and so was mine, I pulled my head back away from hers and noticed her eyes looking down. She tried to look at what she was doing but she stopped. In a swift motion her hands came up to my shoulders, plucking away at the strings that held my dress together, I was still breathing like a made woman.

"Wait….," I couldn't believe I let those words past through my lips but they did. Alex sucked in a lot of air before staring at me. I slowly pulled myself up a bit, sliding my underwear off onto the floor before holding the edge of my dress near the bottom and lifting it. Once my dress covered my eyes I stared down at the girl below me, before my dress dropped to the floor. I caught the rough fabric of her towel and began peeling it back. I shook a few times, the air pressing against my naked skin and Alex breathing hard against me.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I didn't know what Mitchie was doing but soon her dress was on the floor, her eyes were lustful but she looked scared. I pulled myself up onto my elbows and whispered.

"I promise I won't hurt you," she nodded before dropping her hands on my towel and pulling at it. I know this is the dumbest most stupid thing in the world but…how come I'm seeing Mitchie and thinking about Michelle? Oh my god…I'm not thinking….not….. I am thinking about Mitchie…Mitchie..Mitchie…just as the rough fabric breaks away I pull Mitchie's lips into mine. I can't let the thought of anyone else come into my head. I can feel her breast bumping against mine, and god it feels soo good, I've wanted this nights ago and it took all this fighting just to get it. I finally decided that being the girl on the bottom was a no go and pushed Mitchie under me, she fell quickly whimpering as I took control. I nibbled against her neck before placing them against her collar bone, whimpers escaped followed by small moans. My mind was racing and I was on the verge of tears just because none of this was about Mitchie, the touching, and everything…she was here…

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

I didn't expect to be the girl on the bottom again, I was being handled a bit rough this time around, my sides began stinging a bit from Alex's rough grip on my waist, I closed my teeth together and let out small cries, but nothing too big. Alex yanked her lips away from mine, the sound of them parting was loud, and I swear they were changing colors. She pushed her right hand against my stomach, it was odd and hell I didn't even know what she was doing but I stayed calm. My breathing was harsh but I didn't care. I felt fingers crash against my stomach next, I let out a louder moan then the last but it didn't seem to quiet work against whatever Alex was doing. She tapped her fingers against my skin before trailing them down the small invisible line of my body, the closer she got to my pelvis the harder it became to breath, the air thickened and I tried to prepare my body for anything that was coming.

"Don't scream," was all I heard. What in the world was that suppose to mean? Alex drug her hand around my clit, I flinched thinking she was about to enter me, but that wasn't the case, she stopped, took a deep breath and came against me. I could feel her lightly carve the initials "A.R" around me before her lips were bound against mine and her fingers came in at full speed catching me off guard. I pushed my entire body up feeling the once burning feeling that needed to be relieved turn into something more painful. I closed my eyes tight as Alex pulled her fingers out and slid them back in, each entrance a bit harder than the last…

**Alex's P.O.V**

This can't be happening to me, I love Mitchie and no one else. I used everything I had to bring these thoughts out of my head. I could barley hear Mitchie's small whispers from under my lips, but suddenly I heard them grow, I still didn't stop. Her sticky skin stuck to mine a bit, her body turning a bit moist and everything just becoming harder to do. I didn't let her cries get to me, they couldn't be painful cries or at least my mind would never let me process them. I could feel her hands kneed into my shoulders but I still didn't stop, I began with three fingers and took it to four, the thoughts still came about Michelle.

"Alex you're hurting me…" was the first time Mitchie said anything, it was a whisper though, it came out desperate but I was breathing way to hard to stop now. I covered her lips with mine again hoping to stop the small gasps she was letting slip through her lips. Next her kneading fingers turned into the pressure of her nails against my skin. She gripped my shoulders tightly.

"ALEX YOU'RE HURTING ME," that time her words pierced my ears, her legs tightened around my hand but I didn't want to stop..I couldn't stop, not until these thought escaped me, Mitchie's fingers dug deep into my skin, I could feel a cool liquid, which I was pretty sure was blood fall against me before her hands trailed downward, I let out a cry this time as she drug long nail marks down my back. The last few times my fingers entered her I couldn't hear anything, I felt her flinch, breath and relax. I shook coming out of her the last time, her nails still in me and her eyes closed tight, drawing tears.

"Mitch….you're fine right?" I whispered and she didn't respond, but the tears still came down her face. That's when I saw her shaking a bit, I was still sexually frustrated, she didn't even touch me, except for her nails digging into me.

"G….Get off," was what she finally said back. I took a deep breath and straddled against her but once I looked in her eyes I was met with her hand shoving against me. I fell against the floor hard before she sat up shaking. I pulled myself up and watched as she grabbed the first sheet she could, wrapping it around her body and letting tears stream down her face. I crawled against her on my knees but she never looked up…God Alex…what did you do?

Hate me? I get it…I was in a sexual tension kind of mood before BAM, my brain came up with this.


	9. Chapter 9

**My computer bunt a whole in itself..this chapter was a risk posting, sorry for the stuff I couldn't re-check.**

I was wrapped in a bed sheet shaking, my fingers tightly gripping the fabric as the sheet covers my mouth, leaving a small area open for me to breath and see. I'm staring at the floor, everything hurts right now, and not only physically but emotionally, the tears can't seem to stop, the chills against my skin won't cease and the eerie quiet in the room is making things worse. Alex in sitting a few feet away from me, balled up in the closet chair to the door, I can feel her eyes shifting around me, searching for any sign that I'd speak, but my lips are sealed. She's back in her towel, her hair completely dry but the ends of mine getting wet by the river of droplets cascading from my eyes. My body aches, I don't want to move, moving causes pain and right now I can't handle any more of it. The silence is finally broken when a knock comes to our door. Has it been a hour already?

"Alex…Alex? Mitchie? Its Harper, we have to head to the bus…you know so we can go to Disneyland," she stops speaking from the other side of the door, neither of us budge as another knock follows. Alex pulls herself to her feet quickly getting to the door but not before she gazed at me. I heard the small door knob click, the room filled then filled with laughter and chatter.

"Harper we're not going," Alex managed to breath out. I finally raised my red eyes up towards the door, I couldn't see Harper, so I prayed she couldn't see me.

"But Alex, this is what we wanted to do for the longest, you can't back out now"

"I..Mitchie isn't feeling well"

"Should I call a teacher?"

"No, we'll be fine, bring us back something," at those words Harper left and once again the room was filled with silence. Alex sat back in her chair and I shoved my face under the sheet, my naked body freezing from the air conditioner in the room. I didn't want to make any sudden moves, none what so ever, I don't know what cause Alex to hurt me, but whatever it was, I wasn't looking forward to her doing it again. My left leg was a bit red where Alex's weight of her body shifted against my own. I took a deep breath and pulled myself off the bed, biting my bottom lip and hissing a bit as I moved. Alex took notice and watched me. I kept the sheet around my body as I stretched.

"Mitchie," a whisper…it was the softest one I've ever heard escape from Alex. I ignored her and pulled up my dress that sat on the floor followed by my underwear. "Mitchie, I know that there is no reason…no explanation for what I did….," her voice was low and she caught breaths between every few words. I swallowed hard before sucking in air and quickly shuffling towards the bathroom, Alex didn't protest. I stayed in the shower for a long time, I couldn't tell you how long it was. I let the water pour over me while I shook and took in the warmth, that's all I could do was shake. My fingers were tingling, burning almost, and my eyes stung every time I opened them, god I was a mess.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I came out of the bathroom in blue jeans and a green tank top, I didn't look up at Alex, I knew she was looking at me but I couldn't make a connection.

"Mitchie I'm soooo sorry," was what I heard when I came to the window seat. The cars down below seemed to move extremely slow. "Mitchie….," I knew she wanted me to turn to her, but how could I. My heart was racing when I wasn't facing her, I didn't know if she was going to get up or what…everything sucked.

"Mitchie please we need to talk," wow really Alex talk? I think we're wayyy past that now.

"What?" I whispered, my voice cracked at that.

"Please don't be mad at me, something's wrong," she sounded worried but giving in wasn't an option right now.

"Something's wrong? You're right…something's definitely wrong with you, there really is."

"I know, I know.....but Mitchie, I....I'm so sorry, I need you....I need you to help me with something," what in the world was she going on about. If she thinks that there is any possible way as of right now that she was going to touch me she had another thing coming. I went back to gazing out the window. Alex's feet crashed against the hardwood floor before her fingers came to mine, I flinched bad before turning around almost falling out of my seat.

"Don't touch me," maybe it came out a little defensively but why wouldn't it, as of right now I was in pain with a thousand thoughts pounding in my head. Alex was sitting against the seat I was on, her eyes looking up into mine. Why was she on the floor, who knows.

"Mitchie.....Mitchie....I just, its something wrong with me"

"You said that already," I watched as she nodded.

"I can't lie to you, I'm so scared Mitch, about us, about everything after we became "us" you were so right, neither one of us was ready"

"Great after you've practically forced yourself on me you decide that we should not be together?"

"I didn't force myself on you"

"Oh really....just can you please get away from me, I don't have time for anything you have to say"

"Mitch"

"Stop saying my name, just stop, as of right now Alex I really don't care, save your breath because I've lose interest in wherever this was going," I quickly pushed myself off the window seat and climbed into the bed, I sat against the headboard as Alex stood.

"Mitch please we should just really talk"

"About what Alex? That you're finally agreeing that we should have never started dating, because maybe I should of stayed with that, maybe my dad was right, maybe we should of just stayed friends, and hey who would of knew that the one person who swore she would never hurt me does," I catch my breath before Alex begins pacing.

"I-.....I never thought that...wait, your dad said something about us?" she stopped in front of the bed staring at me.

"What does it matter, you're breaking up with me and I'm fine with that"

"Mitchie I don't want to break up with you"

"Well too bad because I do, I can't and won't do this to myself anymore Alex, I just refuse to hurt myself like this anymore"

"God Mitchie, it doesn't have to be like this"

"Yes it does," I lowered my voice, letting the words escape before closing my eyes.

"WHY?"

"You hurt me Alex, and not just this time, but this time was more physical then mental, who knows what you're capable of, I thought I knew you, but I guess I don't, I'm done pretending that I'm happy like this because...I'm not," her eyes burned into me as her face dropped, she climbed onto the bed as I cupped my knees and crossed my arms around them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta.... I never would hurt you, and I'm sorry"

"Yes Alex you're sorry, I heard it, and I'm done listening to it, I don't care anymore"

"Of course you do," she placed her hand on my knee, I felt something I've never felt when her hand landed on my knee, a strong urge to let tears fill my eyes.

"I can't do this anymore, we're always fighting, we're not the same people we use to be," I couldn't talk after that, because my chest tightened.

"Listen to me Mitchie, I'm not doing this and you're not either, neither one of us is breaking up with the other, we can fix this"

"Fix what Alex? There is nothing wrong with me, you've been the one doing all the damage in this relationship, I can't take wondering if you still love me or not...you say it, but I don't see it, and after seeing Michelle again I...I never wanted to loose you"

"You have me..."

"No I don't, because the Alex I know would have stopped when I said she was hurting me," I once again moved but this time onto Alex's bed on the other side of the room. Her eyes never left me.

"When was the first time you doubted me Mitchie? I made one mistake"

"ONE? God, stop talking to me"

"Why? I want to know why all of a sudden you want to end us? You haven't told me everything that was going on with you and now you want to leave me?" she sounded as if she wanted to cry, but I wasn't giving in.

"I've thought about this since the day my dad came to me, you know I chose you over having him, the only guy who has always been the go to guy in my life, I chose you Alex, and this is what you chose, to lose me"

"Stop talking as if you're leaving me, Mitchie that is out of the question"

"You can't stop me"

"You're going to end our friendship and relationship over one mistake?" her voice rose now, I could tell she was mad, I stretched my legs before crossing my arms.

"Stop saying one, you kissed Michelle....TWICE, you physically...whatever, this isn't working Alex, I'm tired of fighting with you," I felt pissed by then, my heart was beating at its own pace, my thoughts racing to a different drum and nothing working like it used to.

"Shut up about Michelle, she kissed me, and I'm sorry that I hurt you"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry I don't care anymore, I'm done, so just leave it alone"

"We're not done!" I was now rubbing my head as she made her way over to me.

"I'M DONE," I yelled my bang falling against my eyes almost blinding me.

"So you've done nothing at all right? How about Claire? and keeping secrets from me, your dad Mitchie? What did he say? Will you ever get to it"

"I'm done talking to you"

"Stop being so damn stubborn"

"I'm done Alex, I'm not yelling anymore," I turned away from her, she was hovering behind me at the edge of the bed. I felt her eyes on my neck.

"You see when I want to talk and you don't, why won't you just talk to me?" she reached for my arm making me face her.

"Now you want to talk? Now you want to listen"

"Am I the only one seeing that I have always tried talking to you, but you've been the secretive one, you not me," I couldn't get over everything I was feeling, frustrated, confused, hurt and guilty. Alex has always been there for me, in good times and bad but she was making no sense to me at the moment. Everything was making me want to cry right then and there, but I couldn't. I stood to get away from the girl, I was tired of her voice ringing in my ear.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you"

"Mitchie....," I walked out of the room, and after making my way to the elevator tears rushed to my eyes so fast that I fell against the wall, sliding down the thing, nothing could stop the tears, everything hit me so fast. I was actually fighting with my best friend...my girlfriend, my...everything and now that I realized that, it hurt....a lot.

..............................................................

Four hours later and I was on the hotel roof, it was previously closed off but there was no better place to cry my heart out. The sky way a bit dark, the air chilly and the sun hiding behind the clouds. I was pressed against the hard steel door staring at the birds pecking at small items they drug to the top. Los Angeles was beautiful, or at least from the view I was looking at it from. My heart was still aching, I couldn't breath when I inhaled, and exhaling made me weak. The school would be back in a few hours and I decided to stay on the roof until then.

...............................................................................................................................

I heard something happening in the building on the ninth floor as I made my way down the many flights of stairs.

"Mitchie you look as if a train hit you," I heard Harper say as she grabbed my arm, I didn't protest as she lead me back to my room I shared with Alex. When we reached it the girl was no where in sight. "People are going insane looking for you two, where's Alex?"

"I don't know," my voice was low, scratchy and if I tried speaking louder it would strain.

"Oh, did something happen? this room looks like hell froze over," I didn't notice it before, but the room was trashed, things were tossed everywhere.

"Where's Alex?" I asked turning around as if she was going to appear.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's still in the hotel"

"Harper....I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"Everything," that's when the tears came back, my heart, although I thought would never happen, was breaking.

**My computer is dying…**


	10. Chapter 10

**So my best friend talked me into staying another five days, one day I'll say no but I will be going home soon. My laptop is working fine if I keep it cool and hopefully I can update "Tonight" like everyone wants. I'm risking my laptop to type this, I can't type on any others, so when I get a new one its going to take a while to get use to it.**

Alex's P.O.V

I watched as Mitchie stormed out of the room, slamming the door and me looking extremely stupid and confused standing in the middle of the room. My ears were burning and my heart was beating loud, and it felt as if it was pounding against my throat.

"This is so stupid Mitchie," I screamed knowing she couldn't hear me. Her voice still rung in my ears as I gazed around the room, it was so empty, nothing but our suitcases sat noticeable from the all white room. I made my way over to the door pulling it open fast expecting Mitchie to have came back but no such luck. The hall was as quiet as the room, I hated it. I could barley breath just standing there thinking about Mitchie, one minute my brain was on Michelle and the next Mitchie. Fuck, I hated my brain at this moment. I fell against my suitcase shifting through it searching for my phone, all this time and the thing never left my bag, I found it under my shorts. It was slick and silver, showing missed calls and messages, I ignored them all before pulling Mitchie's bag towards me. I knew her phone was somewhere in her bag, I didn't know why I was searching for it but I was. I couldn't find it nowhere, past her skirts, shirts, shorts, pants, no matter where I looked I couldn't find it.

So instead I just called it, after tossing a few of her things on the floor and searching through three deep dark drawers with small designs I heard that familiar ring. I pulled her phone from the pillow on the bed before staring at it, we both were ignoring messages. I took a deep breath before walking from the room, leaving the room key on the table before climbing into the elevator. I didn't know where I was going or why, but I made sure I had my phone as well as Mitchie's. If she wasn't going to talk to me then fine, she wasn't going to talk to anyone. I don't know why I was pissed at her, it was my fault and I knew it but god, she didn't have to leave like that.

I made my way into the hall pushing past a few maids and their carts before walking onto the nearby elevator heading down to the main floor. I didn't have time to think about anything, I didn't want to think, I had to put my mind at ease before I put more pain towards Mitchie, I didn't want her to suffer from what was going on in my head.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Mitchie's P.O.V

I sat on my bed staring at the room as Harper dialed out on her phone, Alex wasn't answering and I for one didn't want to call her.

"Mitchie can you please just call her?"

"No, I'm sure she's fine," even though I spoke these words I didn't really feel as if she was fine. I didn't know where she was and right now my heart was pounding hard, I was hiding my fear.

"Can you stop thinking about yourself for one second, the entire school is looking for her, and if we don't find her, when she does come back, she's going home, and so are you," I didn't care and maybe Harper was a bit over concerned, or was I a little to passive about this?

"I don't even have my phone, I looked, she must have took it"

"What? Why?"

"I…I honestly don't know, she's making more mistakes then one today and I…" the room went quiet as one of the teachers came into the room, I think it was Mrs. Brown.

"She's still not back?"

"No, but I'm sure she's around somewhere," Harper answered before the woman walked back out of the room.

"I need some air"

"Mitchie I think you should really stay in here"

"I just, I need some air," and with that I pushed past Harper, making my way down the hall past students, teachers, and workers making my way down the emergency steps.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was raining when I made it outside, I let the water pour over me as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the moist air. The thunder didn't bother me much, nothing did really. A few cars past by the place as well as people before I noticed Alex across the street. She was staring at me and although it was pouring outside I can see the small traces of tears rolling down her cheeks. Some guy came up to me with a dark blue umbrella placing it over my head smiling.

"We can't have someone as beautiful as you out in the rain like this, besides this is LA, aren't you scared to get mugged or something"

"No," I brushed my bang back although it was sticking to my forehead still gazing across the street.

"Oh well maybe you should get out of the rain"

"Yeah Mitchie you really should," I shuddered at the voice that came from behind me, Claire stood next to me before staring at the boy.

"Um hey," the boy said. "Mitchie, that's a really awesome name"

"I really just want to be alone, so Claire go away and…whatever your name is, go away," My last glance across the street was Alex walking away. I followed her as best as I could before she disappeared into the fog that began rolling in. No more tears, is what I began telling myself, no more tears were going to fall from these eyes, not today at least. I decided that going back to the hotel and calling my mom was in my best interest because I couldn't deal with this anymore. The entire thing with Alex was making me go insane, I love her, but neither one of us could do this anymore. I swear I could see Michelle walking in the same direction Alex headed, but was I willing to follow after her? And where did she even come from?

………………………………………………………………………….

Alex's P.O.V

I sat at the local restaurant for what seemed like forever, it began pouring outside hard before my phone rung. It was Michelle. The girl followed our bus here to LA, and I found her room leaving her a message with my phone number on it. After we talked I flipped through Mitchie's phone, deleting messages and missed calls before staring at her pictures. My heart was burning, pulling in all directions making my chest hurt. I agreed to speak to Michelle in person about everything I needed to set straight because I couldn't do this to my best friend anymore. I couldn't lose Mitchie over anything, because not only is she my best friend, but she's my first girlfriend and I can't lose her…I just…can't. I walked around the corner to the hotel and stared over at the figure in front of it. I couldn't believe Mitchie was staring directly at me, her eyes spoke volumes. They were begging to be understood but then again, I didn't understand anything at the moment. I wanted to smile at her, to show her everything would be okay but deep down I knew that nothing was going the way we planned, but then again nothing really does.

Some guy walked up to her bashing his eyes at her but she didn't even flinch, her eyes stayed on mine. My heart burned, I was already feeling bad thinking about Michelle over Mitchie, it was those few seconds that I couldn't bare anymore. With tears slowly making there way down my cheeks I made my way back to the restaurant, humming to myself. I went back to my same table near the back window, watching the water run down the window pane, creating designs until Michelle walked in. Her smile was huge, reaching from one ear to the next as she flopped in the seat across from me.

"Hey," her voice was a bit high and excited.

"Look this isn't what you think, this is and will only be about Mitchie"

"Wow, okay….I didn't think that was coming, look I don't want to hear about your girlfriend"

"I don't care what you want, you have to leave me alone, I love Mitchie and you're hurting our relationship. I mean most people who aren't me would have called the police or something by now. You found me after all these weeks and are now following me and my school from place to place, but listen you don't have to worry about any of this anymore, I'm going home, follow the class but I won't be here," her eyes studied my face before she sighed.

"Look Alex, I've tried to forget about you, I have but I can't. When I fall to sleep I see you, when I wake I see you, and all I can think about is how great your lips felt pressed against mine"

"You kissed me, it was a mistake"

"We kissed twice"

"Both were mistakes, and I can't continue hurting the girl I love most in the world, and you should be lucky that I'm not jumping over this table strangling you right now"

"A little feisty are we," Michelle crossed her arms and that's when I noticed something. She cut her hair like Mitchie's but it was just a different color.

"This, whatever you think this is, is over, and if you continue to stalk me Michelle I will have to do something about it"

"Like what? Will it hurt?" the girl smiled kind of seductively as I stood from the table.

"Don't test me"

"You can't do this Alex, you just can't….when someone tells you they love you, you're not suppose to just push them away," I stopped at those words. Why did my heart jump at those words, I shook as well but not as much, I turned to the girl. I was at least three tables down and had new people staring at me but I didn't care.

"I totally get it now, you're trying so hard to break us up, why don't you just do it," I felt sticky fingers run across my elbow, I turned to spot Mitchie crying, her tears were there as well as rain.

"Mitch, no I'm not…this is not what it looks like AT ALL"

"Of course its not, it doesn't look like you two were in here together ….talking…and you not telling me anything about it"

" You were mad at me, what else was I suppose to do? You left me in the hotel room by myself, you didn't leave room to talk about anything"

"Well I'm sorry that I was in pain after what you did that I couldn't stand staying in that room with you"

"Mitchie I'm sorry okay, I did this so that would never happen again," I'm pretty sure a lot of people were looking at us now, so I reached for the brunette's fingers and drug her out the door and back into the rain. We stood under the small arch of the place.

"I don't even know what happened…or why it did"

"You don't want to know," I whispered turning away from those sad brown eyes. Mitchie crossed her arms and leaned against the bricks behind her, me standing in front of her as she took a few deep breaths.

"I just want us to be normal again and if that means us just being friends again then, I just think that'll be best for us"

"No, Mitch I can't just be friends with you, not after I've had you completely, Mitchie maybe we should just work on us…maybe.."

"But that's just it, we've never had to work on us before," I sighed and nodded in agreement before watching Michelle make her way next to us. Her eyes were filled with tears, she stared at me before walking away.

"Maybe we should just go home," I let out.

"Yeah, maybe we should…and maybe I can have my phone back," I nodded before digging in my back pocket. A smooth red case with two small phones sat in the thing, I grabbed Mitchie's and handed it to her, they were both waterproof.

"We should go back and pack and…..does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Don't push it Alex"

……………………………………………………………………………………

Mitchie's P.O.V

After packing everything Alex went over to Harper's. I sat in the room waiting for the shuttle. The rain slowed down a bit, but the tapping that came on the window seal from it was driving me insane. I changed into a long pair of jeans with a white tank top and a bright orange jacket. My hair was pinned up, still a bit wet, I think Alex was wearing some jeans that went with her jacket and a black top that went with her shoes. I hate being mad at her, which made me mad at her because I was mad at her. My feet was cold, the room was a bit chilly. I pulled my phone up to my ear and dialed the house phone. The answering machine picked up right away. My mom's voice came through the phone first.

"Hello this is Connie" then my voice came thorough "and Mitchie" then my mom's "sorry we can't come to the phone right now," and mine again "but leave a message and we'll get back to you." The beep went off, I didn't know why it went to the voicemail that fast but I sighed and left a message.

"Hey mom, its Mitchie, I called your cell phone earlier and you didn't call me back so I was wondering what was going on but um, me and Alex are coming back early, I'll tell you why later but um, I just really need you to pick us up, for some reason she doesn't want Teresa or Jerry coming to get us. I'll call back before we get on the plane, and I'm sorry I haven't been calling, life's been getting in the way and I know that's no excuse because I'm your only daughter but…um….mom I'm really just…I'll tell you, call me back, we'll be home around midnight…love you, bye," after hanging up the phone Alex walked in.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," my voice was a bit raspy now. "Alex, if going on vacations make us fight then.."

"No they don't we were amazing on the cruise"

"That sounds like….yeah but I mean this vacation, its totally different then the last and, I really just miss us having fun"

"I know, I hate fighting, but that's all we do lately"

"Maybe when we get home we could just, start over"

"Start what over?"

"Everything, I can start by telling you everything that's been going on in my life..that I….didn't tell you"

"You're…"

"Later though, not now," Alex nodded as people came in to grab our bags. We made our way down the steps with Mrs. Brown going with us to the airport t make sure we got on the plane. I was tired when we made it into the shuttle, I closed my eyes as Alex slid net to me. I placed my head on her shoulder letting my hair fall across my face. I didn't say anything and neither did she, and for the last time I'm telling myself don't let us fight, I'm tired of it.

**Okay, so I was going to carry this through to the airport and home, and Mitchie talking to her mom but I didn't post in a while…and I don't like not posting for a long time, but then again my laptop was broken, all better now, and I'm still getting a new one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Did you guys not see me update tonight? Three chapters in a day and a half….I love it, I might post seven today as well…but if not you guys are going to love the fluffyness..my new computer is so amazing, but now that I'm use to the keyboard my old laptop keys make me mad when I don't feel like messing with the new one. Everything is on their. Demi…Demi…and more Demi and Selena and sims2 stuff haha…enjoy!**

Alex's P.O.V

The plane ride, well what can I say about it? It was long. Well that's something. Mitchie ignored me the entire typing texting her mom, complaining that she wouldn't answer. So me being the girl that I am decided since she won't spark up a conversation first I will.

"So you we're lying about that thing with your dad right?" I mean she never truly went into detail about it. All I can remember is her saying she chose me over him, and that's a hug step. She didn't answer her eyes went towards the window. The sky was a bit foggy but rose above the clouds. "Mitch," she blinked but still didn't face me. Now she was being stubborn, I mean I'm trying to talk to her and all she's doing is ignoring me, I see how important I am at this moment. She nodded, words still didn't form as she leaned against the clear glass, taking in a few breaths before sighing.

"What happened?" I wanted to know, I needed to know but she closed her eyes. And when I thought she wouldn't say anything she turned to me.

"He was in the hall with me, looking serious, scary serious at that, and he just told me, to choose him or you," she sounded horse, I could hear it in her voice. Her fighting back the tears that must have wanted to fall.

"Like that?"

"Yeah, but you know what I don't care, it's his loss, if he can't handle who I am then he doesn't deserve me in the first place," she dropped her eyes to my hands. They sat in my lap, fidgeting with a napkin given to us a short time ago. "But we can't keep fighting like this either Alex," I sat up when she said that. I mean, I was in this sentence. "I don't want to fight with you, it just, it hurts knowing that in some way I'm hurting you," the tears were forming, I could see her eyes shine.

"Hey I have to take some of that blame, I was the one who kind of assumed you were going to kiss Claire"

"I was," I turned to her in complete shock, "I didn't want to, but if it was going to happen, in some way it would have been my fault," I didn't know what to take from that, I just nodded before pulling the ends of the napkin apart.

"Alex I don't ever want to hurt you, and I don't want you to hurt me, and I don't want our friendship to suffer just because we can't agree on something," I felt a shift to my right so I turned to see the much older guy staring at me. I thought it was a bit funny that he was sitting next to me, maybe eves dropping, but I didn't care, I leaned back on the seat and faced Mitchie.

"I don't want any of that stuff to happen either"

"But it did," I knew she was still talking about the hotel. I wanted to tell her about the entire Michelle thing, but if that was going to ruin us, I would risk having a secret.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, it will NEVER happen again, and that I can promise you," I placed my hand over into hers and she smiled before looking past me. I don't know what the expression on the man's face was next to me but it must have been of complete utter shock. "So what are you going to do about your dad, I mean I thought he was a cool guy"

"Yeah until he ends up finding one of us gay and then its to the stake, as if we were witches or something"

"Wizards, but almost the same thing," we both laughed before Mitchie came into me, her head falling against my chest. Her hair brushed against my chin, tickling my face but I did my best to ignore it. She moved her fingers through mine, leaving heat marks on both sides before she created swirls in my palm. I guess it was the class trip making us tensed up. I leaned into the girl's hair before kissing her head and closing my eyes, I listened to her breath, and somehow I began breathing at the same pace. Our hearts were one again, bruised but still not broken.

………………………………...............................................................................

Once we landed we grabbed our luggage, which was pretty hard considering a few people were bigger in the arms then both of us and more than once almost hit us with their bags. I found mine first, before handing it to Mitchie so I could search for hers. Connie still didn't answer her phone so neither of us knew if she'd come to pick us up, but she did. We made it to the pick-up area and she was standing waving at up. One arm around her chest, clutching onto herself for dear life while her other arm waved freely in the air. I think my smile was a bit bigger than Mitchie's by far when her mom came to help us with our things.

"So, why did you girls leave the trip early?" I turned to Mitchie. She must have kept everything hidden from her mother, and I for one believed it should stay that way, its our business not hers. "Well um, a lot of things are changing around the house," I didn't know what she was talking about but as we made it to the car, I tossed our bags in and climbed in the back seat, Mitchie joined her mom in the front and she continued. "Um, so your dad is um…he's taken most of his things and packed them in boxes.

"What? Why?"

"He said…," Connie stopped turning towards me before her eyes sat back on Mitchie. "He just can't deal with this," I felt like I knew what she was talking about, but I don't assume anything…wait yes I do, and every time I assume something I'm….ugh..

"He's really moving out? He's barley there anyway, he can't do this, not because of me"

"He is Mitchie, and he's stupid, and for the past few days I've been talking to him, but he just can't understand. I've tried to make him listen to me, but he said he was blind, and how he can't believe how this happened and how he let it happen," I didn't want to say anything, Mitchie's eyes were already shining in the sun a deep blue, sparkling with tears, which was weird because her eyes were brown. "He called you, I called you, and you didn't answer, he was going to force you to leave, but I guess since you're back early….did you get any of our messages?"

"No, my phone was….I accidentally deleted everything." she lied. She took responsibility for something I did. I pressed my fingers hard against the driver and passenger seat head rests before poking my head up in the middle of both women.

"Well, your dad is at home now, moving stuff, he went through your room," at the sound of that Mitchie sat up, her eyes pressed deeply into her mother's before the woman turned to drive ahead.

Mitchie's P.O.V

My heart was pounding hard. Nothing seemed to stop the ringing that soon overtook them. My hands were shaking, my throat ran dry and rain trickled onto the hood of the car.

"Why did he go through my room?"

"I don't know baby, but I made him leave out, but I do think he grabbed some of your song books"

"WHAT?" the thumping grew, my heart slammed against my chest, my skin burned and everything was confusing me.

"I'm sorry baby, I grabbed a few from him, but two he just wouldn't let go of, a green one, and a purple one"

"What?? Noooo…," I kicked my feet, scrunching up my face and letting tears slowly creep from my eyes. Both books were about Alex, and it was just something about him taking those that burned my heart, I mean it felt like someone was scolding it with hot water and laughing at the pain it was causing.

"Baby we'll get them back just calm down, your dad's just over reacting, and I'm not a fighter so I don't argue with him"

"But those are my books…..,my songs…." I whined before covering my face in my hands. Listening to the world grow quiet around me before I felt a gentle hand brush across my shoulder.

"Baby it'll be fine," my heart, slowed down at those words. I haven't heard Alex call me that in a while and it just felt right. Her voice broke through the silence. I ran my fingers furiously across my tears before turning to the girl. I laid my head against her hand as she caressed my skin. It felt amazing to just be close to her again, so I opened my eyes and stared at my mom, she was still driving, her lips closed as I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed into Alex's lap. Pressing my arms against the seat until I felt comfortable.

"I don't want a ticket girls, seat belt," and so we used the middle one to lay across my lap as I pressed my head into Alex's neck. Her fingers caressing my hair and combing through it. Her free arm she laid across my lap and I held onto it.

"I promise we'll get your song books back," Alex whispered into my ear.

"We better, because there both about you"

……………………………….......................................................................................

I didn't hear when the car stopped, I didn't fell when it did either. My mom tapped my leg and I slowly gazed up at her before nodding to whatever was said. Alex was staying over before we took her home in the morning. I crawled out of her lap before I made it out the door, we left our bags and grabbed our phones making it into the house. My mom was right, my dad had things packed up once we walked in. I could hear him doing something in the kitchen.

"You know normally I'd like to say hi to him, but I think I'll just go to bed," Alex spoke up but I wanted my stuff back, and I wanted it now. I slowly pulled away from the girl and passed my mom who was hanging up her jacket.

"Dad," I walked into the kitchen, he wasn't packing up anything, but he was going through my song book. It seemed as if he was reading it.

"The sound of her voice sends shivers down my spine, I whisper to the skies that someday she'll be mine," he read from the thing, it felt so wrong to hear it come from his lips. He cringed as he went along.

"Give me my song books"

"Her tender touch, it's just too much,"

"Give me my books!"

"This is garbage Mitchie, all of it"

"Its music," I told him as he scoffed and stood away from the counter.

"Music? Its filth, lesbian filth, garbage….trash…and I won't have this sitting in my house," he said every word with power, but it didn't seem as if hate sat in them.

"I'm not going to argue with you, give me my books now"

"Or what? I'm the adult Mitchie NOT YOU, I know what love is, you don't…you're a child, this little experiment with your best friend will end, that isn't love"

"Then you tell me what is, because I have never been…." the words wouldn't escape my lips as tears poured down my cheeks. My mom stared into the kitchen before making it over to me. Her arms wrapped around my body and I felt safe, as if she was shielding me from harm.

"If you want to yell you do it at someone else, but not to her, go along with whatever you're doing but you leave her out of it, and I mean it," I couldn't think anymore as my mom walked with me out of the kitchen. She kissed my forehead and stared at me but the tears blocked my view. I took a deep breath and held onto the rail making my way into my room. I finally knew what hell and pain felt like.

……………………………….................................................................................

Alex's P.O.V

I didn't like what I was hearing escaping from the kitchen, and it wasn't up to me to fight all of Mitchie's battles but I took a step to go in there but her mom pressed her hand against my shoulder. She pointed upstairs and I knew she wanted me to head out of harms way. I watched as she made it into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Mitchie before I took one step at a time making it to the girl's room. I didn't have to protect her all the time, because she not only had me, but her mother as well.

**Don't think it's over guys, but yeah…lets just say we're all going to hate her dad.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So its super late at night and I was thinking about writing this all day but was, lazy I suppose. I was tweeting Demi during her twitter spree and she still didn't message me back and I over tweeted on two accounts, that sucked. Anyway… Tomatoes this is totally for you…because you like Mitchie's dad and the rest of us will want to kill him. I almost wrote the wrong story for this update.**

I held Mitchie in my lap as her parents semi-low whispers filled the air. Her father tried yelling and her mother warned him so many times to lower his voice. Mitchie's head rested against my chest, out fingers locked around her stomach, and the both of us gazing off her bed into the hall. Shadows danced back and forth as the words blend with the figures. I take a few deep breath here and there before whispering to Mitchie that everything is going to be fine. She held her eyes closed for a long time, refusing to open them, but her grip against my hands were deadly.

"Just give her the notebook, god why do you have to act like this, if you don't want to deal with her because she's in love with her best friend then that's your problem not hers, and these are hers, not yours," Connie sounded so determined. I pressed my lips against Mitchie's ear, her eyes fluttering open but neither of us moving.

"I never thought I'd see the day," my words swirled through the air.

"When what? My dad would go completely insane because he can't stand me being in a relationship?"

"I don't think it's the relationship part he's pissed about"

"He's not mad at you either, he likes you, he's mad at me," she sighed, pressing my arms into her skin more.

"It doesn't matter, because he'll have to get over it," I pulled back a bit as sounds echoed off the steps. We've been in this room, in this bed for at least thirty minutes, undisturbed.

"Just listen to this," Chris spoke before the house grew eerily quiet. "Just one kiss is all I ask for, one wish to come true, one heart to become whole, and for me to be close to you…." he stopped reading as Mitchie pushed herself up, sitting up straight, and I can honestly say that the position she was in right at that moment was making my legs burn.

"He's reading it again," I bit my bottom lip, listening for more but a loud crash came and Mitchie hopped up and ran into the hall, me following behind her before we both gazed at the bottom of the steps. Chris must have tossed Mitchie's guitar because it was sitting on the floor broken in ten pieces, strings stretched and broken and wood scattered in odd places. I didn't want to see the look on Mitchie's face, it was her favorite acoustic, in it's entire white glory, custom with her name embroidered across the body.

"I guess she can't create this gay music anymore, this high on fucking rainbows and clouds"

"Great, just great you're making a bigger ass out of yourself, you're the one pushing Mitchie away, if she's happy deal with it, don't go breaking things that aren't yours,. Now what am I suppose to say? Sorry that your eight hundred dollar guitar got destroyed but your dad just loves making a ass out of himself," Connie's voice wasn't as loud as I thought it would be. I faced Mitchie and her eyes were wide, tears wanted to fall again, but I couldn't bare to see them fall.

"Lets just go back to your room," I used my normal tone and Chris turned to stare at us. He didn't know I was in the house and I don't think I wanted him to know.

"SHE'S IN THE HOUSE? She's been up there with Mitchie all this time and you're trying to argue with me about a damn guitar," Chris tried making his way up the stairs but Connie blocked him, I swear my heart was beating faster than it has ever pounded in my entire life.

"You broke my guitar," Mitchie's voice shook as the first tear grazed her skin.

"I paid for this, I did not you, I want her out of this house, Alex I don't want you in this house"

"Well too damn bad," Connie intervened. I ran my fingers down Mitchie's arm before pulling her back towards her room. A loud yelping noise echoed through the hall before something else crashed. This time neither one of us dared to go check.

"He broke my guitar"

"I think we should close the door"

"How can he do this? BECAUSE IF HE LOVED ME HE'D JUST ACCEPT ME AS I AM," I nodded pulling Mitchie past the archway, slamming the door and clicking the lock. I just hope Chris wasn't in a break down the door mood. I faced Mitchie, she was biting against her bottom lip and once her eyes came to mine she covered her face. I slowly walked up to her as a knock hit the door. I slid my palms against the back of her hands before my fingers peeled hers back. Her eyes were teary, face wet and I could almost feel her heart breaking, was that weird.

"It'll be okay, I promise you," I assured Mitchie, speaking into her eyes before I placed my forehead on hers.

"Why won't you just tell her to leave"

"Its my house"

"Our house"

"Then tell her to get out of our house, who knows what their doing in their"

"They have always been perfectly fine without you judging them, don't you think they have the world to do that, they don't need you to judge them as well," another crash to the wall followed by a brief moment of someone sucking in air. Now I knew what Chris was doing, he was punching his fist into the wall. I couldn't let Mitchie stay here all night, she'd be broken by daybreak.

"Connie, me and Mitchie can just go to my place"

"Alex open this door," Chris demanded. I turned to Mitchie, she was shaking, quiet, and her tears still flowing, but faster than a waterfall right now, it barley seemed real.

"Come on, we'll just head to my place," I placed my fingers against Mitchie's cheeks, wiping back the tears that fell. Once I was sure no others were going to fall right then and there I gave her a comforting kiss, pressing our lips together never felt more right at that moment. She ran her index finger against the right side of our lips in full contact before pulling away. Words still didn't leave her as I searched for my phone. I pulled it into my hand, slid it into my pocket before locking fingers with Mitchie. I made it to her room door, unlocked it and stepped back for it to open. Connie walked in first before Chris blocked the door.

"She's not going anywhere with you, Mitchie we have to make this right again, we have to make you right again," I pressed her into me, one ear falling against my ear as the other one I cupped with my hand, her fingers clinched to my arm as I whispered for her to close her eyes.

"Mitchie do you hear me!" the yelling didn't subside, but I just figured that if I held Mitchie close to me and slowly passed Chris he'd let us go, and although that method did work, it took us more than ten minutes. He was still yelling at her when we was making our way off the block. Mitchie shivering, and me turning back into my old protective self, shielding her form what I could, praying that harm never crossed her path.

………………………………....................................................................................

It was near day break when we reached my house. Both of us were tired, our legs aching and my heart pounding hard, because of the few creepy people we passed by not that long ago. The way we were walking was odd, Mitchie was facing me, walking backwards, her arms around my neck, eyes closed and head against my shoulder, as I held her waist praying that I didn't fall forward and she didn't slid back. I tapped her waist when we stood in front of my house, but she was walking blind for so long that I guess she was half-sleep. I sighed and stared up at my room window, I wish that magic would have been easy to use right now. I rose one arm to Mitchie's neck before bending down and tipping her back a bit, having her fall with the back of her knees into my arms. It would have been genius if everything wasn't locked up.

I stumbled towards the door and took one deep breath…"Justin!!" I waited, and prayed that he heard me, and within two minutes he was at the sandwich shop doors.

"What, you're back? You have Mitchie…what's this?"

"I'm too tired for this," I hit his arms back with Mitchie's legs and carried her into the deep freezer area. "Open the lair please"

"Oh sure like I'm going to"

"Justin," I gritted my teeth, " you can hassle me later, I'm very tired," he did as I told before making his way back into the house. I slid Mitchie onto the red sofa before taking a deep breath rubbing my arms. I swung them back and forth a few times, humming to myself before walking to the smaller sofa. I crouched into the thing and watched Mitchie sleep. My heart was aching for her, and because I knew she was hurting, so was I. I fell to sleep when my eyes grew heavy and the clock stoke 6am.

……………………………….................................................................

The next morning I heard my dad's muffled voice before a door slammed. It didn't sound like it was on purpose, I shook awake before sitting up. I hard the worse crook in my neck ever. I wanted to cry, I quickly slid my hand against my skin and rubbed it, but it was still killing me. My eyes watered as I took a few deep breaths before I turned my head left and then right, trying to ease the pain. Once a quick surge of pain, pulling at my skin shot through me it vanished. I turned to Mitchie, she was still asleep, balled up into the couch, her legs close to her stomach and one hand against her hair, while the other one dangled towards the floor. I turned around the room a few times trying to find a green blanket that we always kept in the room. I found it folded up on a far table before I grabbed it and made my way over to Mitchie. I tried pulling it over her but decided to cover her entire body, hey it was funny in my head, because she hated it. I covered her feet and spread the thing across her face and body before bending down eye-length to the girl waiting for her to wake up. It was weird that no matter what happened if a cover went over her entire body she'd wake up.

But this time she didn't, she slid her arms from under the thing and pulled it down, before turning her head towards the back of the couch. I smiled before standing, leaning over her, slowly making her face me. She looked so peaceful right now. I ran my lips over hers, pecking them before pulling back and kissing her head.

"Alex," I turned around to spot Max running towards me.

"What? Why are you in here?"

"Why are you in here? Why are you even back in Waverly?"

"What do you want?"

"Mitchie's parents are downstairs"

"They are?" I turned towards the sleeping girl, neither of her parents would check a freezer that lead to a lair.

"Yeah her dad seems pissed, what did you do?"

"Why would I have to be the one who did something?"

"Because hello….you're Alex," he shook his head, his curls bouncing everywhere, eyes wide and no matter how much I wanted to just eye the boy up and down I made it over towards the steps he just came up.

"Her dad's mad, he doesn't want Mitchie to be with me"

"What? Why? When you told dad he stared at you, smiled and said "I knew that" but that was kinda weird"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, look Max, don't tell anyone we're in here"

"Got it," he ran towards me, trying to get down the stairs before I grabbed his arm.

"Actually don't say anything, I mean it Maxi if you say anything I'll kill you," I wanted it to sound serious but the boy pulled back away from me.

"Yeah yeah, keep your wig on grandma," he slid past me and down the stairs. I faced Mitchie again, she was still asleep.

"Mitch, wake up," I called out, knowing that she wouldn't budge. I made my way over to her, sliding onto the couch as best as I could before looking down on her, brushing run away strands of hair behind her ear. "Mitchie you have to wake up, your parents are downstairs in the sub shop, and by the looks of it, your dad might still be pissed, its been a couple of days since you told him, god he sure can carry a grudge," I took a breath noticing the girl wasn't awake and I was practically speaking to the air. I grabbed her face with both of my hands and pushed my lips hard against her skin. She flinched a few times before opening her eyes. I felt her hands knock into my shoulder as I pulled back, still staying a small distance from her face.

"You parents came looking for you, or at least I think your dad did," I don't know why but Mitchie actually must have though I was a illusion because she tried sitting up and knocked her forehead against mine and when I tried to pull back she did it again.

"Great I have a headache," I whined before sliding onto the floor.

"Aw baby I'm sorry, but do you think they want to take me home?"

"I don't know my head hurts"

"Alex right now I feel safer with you then with them"

"Hey you should always feel safe with me," I stood up, gripping the couch before standing up straight. Mitchie was already up on her feet, dry tears against her cheeks.

"I mean, I always do but, I like being home, it's the one place I always feel safe and now, it's the one place I really don't want to be,"

"Nice save," I said before running into the table. I was falling backwards but Mitchie caught my hands, and well we both fell, me backwards and her forwards on top of me.

"This would have hurt much less if you didn't fall on top of me," I let out as she pushed herself up.

"Sorry, I tried to stop you"

"Yeah, you stopped something alright," we both sat up facing each other, me trying to catch my breath after the wind was knocked out of me, as she was pushing her hair into place.

"I don't think my dad's little tirade is going to end anytime soon"

"You know what Mitchie, now that I think about it, problems lie wherever we go, in LA, and at home"

"Yeah, but I'd rather face the problems here then there," she stood extending her hands out to me, I grabbed them but tell me why she stumbled and landed back on top of me, and I was pinned against the floor again.

"I think I'll stay right here," I tried breathing those words out. Mitchie poked her lip out.

"Sorry"

"Oh sure you are," I whined as her lips crashed against mine before she pulled back.

"I am sorry," and she kissed me again.

"Okay," I said as she kissed me one last time. "Mitchie stop!" I said, it was kind of funny because she was always the one telling me when to stop. She rolled off of me and laid to the side.

"Nice view," I smiled at her before raising my eyebrow, the only thing either one of us could see was the dark ceiling and a guy in armor hovering above us. We could hear voices get closer before I heard my dad.

"This is a food freezer, what else do you think is in here? Oh right, you believe I'm hiding my daughter and you're in a freezer," my dad seemed irritated.

"Yeah a freezer," Max spoke up, and I knew that gave my position away to my parents and not hers.

"This is great," I moaned standing off the floor.

"What?"

"Max just practically said we're in here"

"How?"

"Oh trust me, we can all read him like a book," I helped Mitchie stand before staring onto a shelf. "Here," I grabbed a wet nap, which who knows why it was there and opened it. I mean she did still have dried tears on her face. I waited to be found in the freezer slash lair, but my dad didn't unlock it. Time passed and the Torres' left. Mitchie was once again in my lap, circling her fingers around mine until I heard my dad.

"Alex Russo, in the house right now, we have to talk," I pressed my lips against the back of Mitchie's neck and debated on moving. I mean why go into the crossfire? I was practically safe where I was. But I decided to do as I was told, I brought Mitchie with me, my dad was a bit relieved, I could see it in his eyes. I went passed him, out of the sub shop kitchen and towards the spiral steps to our house, this was going to be a long day.

**Yeah so a new chapter tomorrow because I would say today but the Sims 3 calls as well as school. Two weeks, I'm excited but then again I'm not.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So its cold here in Chicago, and I know its summer but you tell the weather that. Anyway enjoy, I forgot to write earlier, I was being lazy. Also thanks to Kittyspotneko for helping me in the beginning, I agree, it was fast at first, good thing I fixed it, and you spotted it.**

Once Mitchie settled on the couch and made my way over to her and sat on the arm of the thing, one leg hanging over the side and the other one folded under my body. My parents followed us in soon after, my mom in her apron from the shop and my dad rubbing his eyebrow, which was definitely not a good sign. Max and Justin were running the sub shop for now as Mitchie and I waited for any sounds to escape the two. They stared at each other, the air was so thick that even a butcher knife couldn't cut through it. I placed my hand into the brunette's as my dad turned to us.

"Mitchie you have to go home," my dad spoke up first, I was getting ready to protest but he held his hand out for me to stop and listen, which being me I rarely did. "You have to deal with this before it gets out of hand between your parents, your mom explained everything and this is your battle." He acts as if this was something we'd have to fight for. We already agreed that we'd be together and no one, not even our parents can break that.

"Dad," I stood up and took a few paces towards him, "this is kind of my fault and you can't just tell her to go home and deal with it, her dad is acting like a total…." He stopped me by speaking.

"I can, and I am, she'll be fine Alex besides her dad is taking this way out of hand, and its best for the both of you if Mitchie talks it out with him," What was he talking about? I hate when adults just don't say the bad new instead of just waiting for the right moment, which would never come.

"WHY?" I yelled, "he won't listen"

"Alex it's between them, not you," my dad turned to Mitchie, barley giving me time to say anything or protest as she stood. I think all of us could feel the tension in the room thicken, and I swear that wasn't possible.

"But what am I suppose to say? He's already taken this too far," her eyes burned into me although she wasn't even turning in my direction. She looked pitiful, sad, and almost broken hearted.

"Mitchie your dad will take this to another level if you don't go home, he's talking about parental rights since although your home is his, he's always away on business and he's willing to take you with him"

"What he can't do that," the both of us said in unison before I took another step towards my dad.

"He's been saying he'll use Alex as an example. You've been hanging out with her too much and that she's always getting into trouble at school and keeping you out past curfew," my mom added in.

"SO, I've known her since we were basically toddlers," Mitchie pointed at me, turning my way before going back in against my parents.

"It doesn't matter, your dad has a lot he can use against your mom, so just go home," I didn't know what to say after that. My eyes were still glued on Mitchie, her confused face turning towards me before she refaced my parents. My heart, if it was still beating, stopped for a few seconds, causing moments of confusion.

"You can take her home but she has to go,"

"And if she doesn't" I answered protectively stepping back.

"Alex this isn't up to you"

"But dad"

"No but's Alex, our decision" he signaled to him and my mom, "is final," I narrowed my eyes at him before he made his way back downstairs my mom waiting for us to move. I didn't want to see Mitchie broken, because that's defiantly what would happen if I let her go home.

"Alex, she'll be fine, won't you Mitchie?" the brunette didn't say anything she just walked into me, pulling my hand as we both walked out of the front door. The dark brown hallway engulfed us as she freed my hand.

"I can't talk to my dad, he'll never listen, and how dare he use you against me?" her face was scrunched up as I shrugged.

"This is starting to feel a lot like California," I whispered out as we made it down the steps in the hall, towards the single door that lead to Waverly Place.

"What?"

"I mean, we're having problems with people trying to pull us apart, but this time its your dad," we were outside, trampling against the cobble stone.

"I'm not going home," she whispered as I grabbed her wrist.

"Yes you are, you heard my dad"

"So what, its not like a court will rule against my mom just because my dad has a few things he wants to use against her, she's always been there for me and so have you, so I want to see him try to take me away"

"This tough girl act will not fly with me, just do as my dad says and try to talk to him, and if he still chooses to not listen then call me, and I promise I'll come and get you," I made her face me, I knew that her tough girl act on the outside was covering up the pain and confusion on the inside. I cupped her face and pulled her lips into mine, I really didn't care who saw, and we did receive a few whistles. I pulled back away from her and rubbed her palm between my fingers before taking a deep breath and walking her back to hell.

"Would you listen to your parents?" I let that go over my head, because truth be told, I wouldn't.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The two-story flat looked perfect on the outside as me and Mitchie made it to the block. Both of her parents cars sat in the drive-way but the only thing that was different was a sticker that use to sit on the bumper. Me and Mitchie maybe three years ago, stuck a large, "My child's a honor student at None of your business," on Mr. Torres' truck.

"I guess he wants to be all up in our business," I tried to joke but Mitchie didn't even try to crack a smile, she just faced me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Well miss Torres, this is as far as I go," I let out, a house away from hers. She nodded, because if I stepped any further me and her dad would have to battle for her. I gazed at the grass before Mitchie pulled away, she didn't even kiss me she just walked towards the front door and walked inside. I watched the house as if I was some kind of spy, but then again I was the stupid spy that stood outside in broad daylight waiting for something to happen. I didn't hear anything, I didn't see anything and my heart was racing the entire time.

"Alex, I haven't seen you around here in what? Three months?" Mitchie's next door neighbor, a very short round woman with jet black hair and a small white poodle came up next to me. She held a purse in one hand and her dog's leash in the other.

"Hi Mrs. Kenneth," she smiled at me before observing the Torres' house.

"So what's going on in there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," she raised one eyebrow, peeking around this large bush that sat in her grass. "I've been hearing yelling and screaming all night, me and Rooters couldn't get any sleep, and I know I heard you and the littlest Torres leave the house"

"You heard us?" I crossed my arm as she smiled.

"Well I saw you girls leave, and Chris trying to go after you two, this wouldn't have to involve the entire thing between you two would it?"

"What thing?" I almost jumped back hearing her say that. I mean I've known her since I was ten but that didn't give her the right to try to pump me for information.

"You know what thing. I have a grand-daughter like you two, you could tell since you girls were young, anyone could see it"

"See what exactly?" I lowered my voice swallowing hard.

"Lets go in and talk," she said turning towards her house. I didn't want to at first, I mean I haven't really spoken to her for a bit, but I didn't want to be far from Mitchie, just in case she did call. I nodded and followed her and her dog into the house. We sat in the living room, her trying to fill me up on tea, but I refused, staring through her side window into the Torres' home. It was the dining room, piled now with boxes.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"What," my eyes pulled away from the house and towards the woman in front of me.

"You and Mitchie, how long have you been together?"

"As friends?" I don't know why I was feeling so pulled back, usually I'd be happy to say Mitchie was my girlfriend, but then again no one was ever this straight forward.

"Alex, I've known you long enough to know a friends status, and you two my dear are past that now, don't you agree?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she had a tray of cookies to my right, shaped like cats. I swallowed hard and grabbed one, shoving it into my mouth as my heart pounded against my soft skin.

"I know that you are Mitchie are dating, and its fine by me, remember I'm aunt Kelly Kenneth, you shouldn't keep anything from me," I nodded before taking a cup of tear, downing it in a few seconds.

"How'd you know?"

"Well I mean come on now, you two would play a little too close to each other when you were here, and it was very hard for me to find you"

"We were kids, that's what we do"

"But what about that time I caught you two in my room at twelve kissing?" I had totally forgot about that. Mitchie made me promise to never tell her mom and Kelly said she wouldn't say a word.

"I forgot about that," I sighed before lifting my phone from my pocket, watching the time.

"Do you need to leave?"

"Um no, I just…I'm waiting for Mitchie," I think that's when I became so sure that she'd call me soon, she had to.

"Oh I see, her dad is having troubles with you two I can tell. He was a little pissed that my grand-daughter was dating Shelby from down the block. You know the girl, dark hair, green eyes, a wide smile, almost as big as Mitchie's, but no one has a smile bigger than hers. Especially when she's with you," I felt amazing when she said that because it was true. Mitchie always smiled, but with me it was more than that.

"I don't know what's so wrong with us being together"

"Can I tell you a secret?" she slid up on her checkered couch as I watched her face before nodding. "Chris always knew you two liked each other, but he thought you'd grow out of it, now but compelled to be together, he thought you girls would get sick of each other."

"Then why is he giving us so much shit now?" I faced their house again before Kelly cleared her throat. "Sorry."

"He wants Mitchie to be happy"

"She is happy"

"I know that, and you know that, but Chris, he can't see that, he's blinded by the love he has for his daughter, to protect her from harm."

"How do you know he…"

"Oh, um. I kind of broke our little promise, I told him about the kiss when you went home that night. He ran his fingers across his forehead and asked was I sure before explaining why he would be hurt."

"He's an amazing person, but if he has something as little as this…..he was a great friend to look up to, and if I was into boys I'd definitely want someone like him," I sighed as Kelly turned towards the window with her eyes wide open. I faced the direction she was staring and swallowed hard. My chest felt like it was going to be ripped out, I didn't like to see Mitchie like that. Her dad was yelling at her, tears streaming down her face, him tossing things left and right before she cups her ears. He walks into her, screaming more, I can almost hear it, not her dad, but her silent cries, her heart burning for me to save her, and me wanting to be her knight in shining armor.

"I-I have to go," I said placing my phone in my pocket.

"Alex, you should stay out of it, I don't want things to get worse"

"And I don't EVER want anyone treating my girlfriend like that," I used my hand to signal towards the window. My heart felt like it was being punched, and I remembered back to when I made Mitchie cry, I could have broke down right there, but I had to be her knight in shining armor, and they don't show tears.

**Guys I have a headache, and my eyes burn like they want to fall out, but I finished this chapter for you guys. I'll try posting "Tonight," but I have a one-shot in mind.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Do you believe what I did? Another chapter in one day? Goodbye sickness, for now lol.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

I didn't ant to leave Alex and I suffocated when I left her, barley breathing but I had to. I made it into the house slowly closing the door before looking around, shifting my eyes from one spot to another. Nothing else was moved since last night, and actually it seemed as if less boxes were in the dining room. Maybe my dad was cooling off.

"Mom," that's all I said, nothing else. I didn't feel the need to call out to my father. He poked his head around the corner. I think he just washed his hair because a towel was planted on his head. He quickly snatched the thing off and came spiraling at me like a bullet. I pushed myself against the door as he stood in front of me. And since he was a few inches taller than me, all I could see was his chin before he stepped back. Our eyes locked and I felt scared. I've never felt scared with my dad, not once in my entire life, not even last night.

"I'm going to talk and you're going to listen," which was the first thing escaping his lips, I swallowed hard and nodded before he walked over to the steps and sat down. He covered his mouth before removing his hands and nodding his head. I had no idea what he was doing.

"Dad…." He stopped me by yelling.

"I'M TALKING, YOU'RE NOT," I closed my mouth and once again agreed. I felt so weak and hopeless without Alex, like breathing wasn't even possible without her. He was still silent, his eyes just staring into my soul, I shook with the chills as I stepped away from the door.

"HEY," I didn't know why he yelled at me this time, I turned to him rolling my eyes. I mean I don't think he even had anything to say, but I guess I was wrong. "You listen to me, you're not allowed for the next few weeks to see Alex"

"WHAT?" He was ripping into my heart.

"SHUT UP I'M TALKING," I pulled back away from him watching him grit his teeth. "For the next month then"

"Dad…," I tried holding back the tears that begged to fall. That's when he walked into me.

"CLOSE YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH AND LISTEN," I let just one tear fall before I pushed myself away from him making it into the dining room. He had no right at all to tell me what to do, he barley raised me anyway. And where was my mom?

"MITCHIE MICHELLE TORRES, I'M TRYING TO WORK WITH YOU ON THIS BUT I DON'T HAVE TO, I CAN MAKE IT SO YOU CAN NEVER SEE THAT LITTLE GIRLFRIEND OF YOUR AGAIN IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? NOW WHY DO YOU CHOOSE TO DO THIS TO ME HUH? WHY? YOU'VE MET PLENTY OF GUYS THAT YOU COULD HAVE DATED," He yelled directly in my face, barley giving me time to answer anything.

"I did date a guy, remember, and I wasn't happy and you know that, so you told me to break up with him," tears were falling now, whispering across my face, quietly making it to my shirt.

"YEAH BUT NO ONE SAID BREAK UP WITH A GUY AND DATE A DAMN GIRL"

"Well I'm sorry who I fell in love with," his voice lowered and he gritted his teeth more. I was standing next to a pile of boxes basically cornered.

"I told you, you know nothing about love, you don't love her"

"Why can't you accept it? I have. There were so many times that I questioned myself dad," tears still pouring down strong began making my throat hurt. " So many times when I thought that what me and Alex were doing was just because we were young, but I know better than that now. We have always came out on top against everyone who has tried to break us down. And I never thought that you'd be the one to break me heart dad," I watched him retreat a bit before he pulled back and slapped me. I covered my entire face with my hands, letting my burning heart cry out. Where was my mom when I needed her.

"I will not stand for this any longer, I've made up my mind. Instead of a few months, how about you never get to see her. And until you reach the age of eighteen you can't see her again"

"DAD…," my face, although stinging, wasn't as bad as the damage my heart was feeling, breaking. "Dad please, you can't do this…please….please," my silent cried didn't phase him. He turned to me, with rage in his eyes but held himself steady. The house door opened and Alex came running in. She stopped a few inches from my dad, her eyes coming over towards me before they glued themselves on the man in front of her.

"Get the HELL out of my house before I call the police"

"Not without Mitchie"

"Out," he signaled to the door but he could see Alex was in no mood to move. My heart leapt because she didn't leave me. I bit my bottom lip hard taking a few steps towards the two.

"Mitchie I swear to you, if you take one more step…," his finger practically in my face made me stop, he didn't even turn to know where I was, he just knew. I lowered my head after gazing at Alex.

"Out"

"Make-me," Alex said, I swear her voice almost sent chills up my spine. Her voice was a bit deep, strength held in those small words. My dad swung at her but she ducked as his foot hit one box and he tripped forward, Alex dodging aside. Her hand came around my wrist as my dad hit the floor and stood up. Alex yanked me towards the kitchen, and I happily followed as my dad's foot steps came behind us. My heart was literally pounding in my chest, almost bursting out as we stopped on one end of the island table, my dad ending up on the other.

"Mitchie you better not move," his voice made me want to stay where I was but Alex held a pretty tight grip on me. When my dad tried flying over the table we ran towards the front door, Alex's pushing me out first before she tried slamming the door. My dad pulled her leg and sent her tumbling to the ground and pulling her back into the house. I didn't know what to do, I was crying again, scared again, afraid again. My heart, silenced the world as I watched my dad pull on Alex. I didn't know what to do, I shook my head and cried out for him to stop but once he got her close enough he swung at her missing. She kicked him in the knee pushing herself towards the door as I ran back inside grabbing her hands. My dad quickly pulled my hair that was leaning over the girl I was pulling up and tugged me over to him.

"Alex now I mean it, get out of my house," my waist was held pretty tight to his side. Alex stood to her feet and reached into her pocket tossing something at my dad, and once I heard a loud cracking nose I pulled away and ran towards the door.

"Memo to Chris, she's my girl now," and we went flying out the house like bats out of hell. Alex never once letting go of my hand as we ran.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I sat in Alex's bed, leaning against the head board as she ran warm water across my wrist. A small bruise had taken over and she was sweet enough to make it feel better.

"You know we're going to be in a lot of trouble," I whispered to Alex as her eyes came into mine. She studied my face before smiling, pushing herself up to me, running her lips against mine before nodding. I smiled and she pulled back before brushing my hair behind my ear. After that she plopped down next to me closing her eyes.

"I'm definitely going to need a new phone," her voice made me smile. I placed my hand under the rim of her shirt near the bottom. It seemed to sooth me somehow to know she was next to me, but for me to be rubbing her calmed me even more.

"My parents are going to kill me," she laughed when she said that. No one was in the house when we came in, they all were working in the sub shop. I pulled my hand up next to me before sliding down to Alex's level and placing my head against her chest, her arm wrapping around me and out fingers locking into place.

"Never in a million years did I think my dad would hit me," my face didn't sting anymore, but I was aware of the red bruise that sat there.

"Its like fate is totally against us"

"Well if I ever get to meet fate, I want to tell it to kiss our asses, because we're strong, and we're in this together"

"Okay miss high school musical girl," I laughed it was no way I couldn't. My eyes grew heavy.

"Alex"

"Yeah"

"Promise me you'll never let anything happen to me"

"I promise"

"Promise you'll never let anyone hurt me," she nodded then spoke.

"I promise"

"And promise me we'll always be together," she laughed.

"I promise, I'm glad I wasn't saying I do, I'd be nervous," I nudged her in the side with my elbow before whispering.

"And I promise not to let you down"

"Hey I had to promise more," I giggled under her arms, loving where we were, praying…no I won't pray tonight. Believing that fate is not cruel, and will let us be like this, forever.

………………………………………………………………………………………

I awoke a while after Alex. She was in her underwear dancing around the room as I quietly watched her. It was dark outside and I guess she just came from the shower because her hair was still wet.

"Alex here," I heard Max on the other side of the door she ran over towards the bed and saw me staring at her. She jumped back a bit, held her chest and narrowed her eyes at me before grabbing a robe and walking over to the door.

"Thanks Max," he had bought up two sodas and some pizza.

"You know, mom told me not to feed my fish pizza again"

"You're not, you're giving it to me"

"Yeah I know, but she doesn't know that," he smiled and walked away. I bet Alex was thinking the same thing. Where in the world did he come from.

"I wish I had a little brother"

"Well you can have Max, he's annoying and…well he'll get along with you fine," I suck out my tongue at her before she crawled into bed. Pulling her rob to the left and right, exposing herself all over again but just covering her back.

"Dinner and a show, I like it," I smiled as she looked down at herself before nodding.

"Dessert later?"

"Oh shut up," I laughed out before grabbing a slice of pizza. It felt amazing not worrying about anything, but then again I wanted to know where my mom was.

"So did my mom call?"

"No idea, I tossed my phone at your dad's head remember, hit him square between the eyes?"

"I know, but isn't she worried about me?"

"I bet she knows you're here"

"Your parents don't"

"No, but um, they don't need to. I want to keep you a secret for a while."

"Oh like they don't already know we're dating"

"You're such a dork, I mean, only I know you're here. Max didn't even see you and I don't want to tell anyone right now, just incase you dad comes back"

"And what if the police comes?"

"You're so negative. But I don't know, I'll make a alternative universe for us"

"Oh no thank you, you're rusty on your magic, I'd rather not"

"It's not my fault, I miss classes because of you"

"You wanted to"

"And besides, there's no point in using it anymore. I mean since I haven't been using it for the past, what? Year and a half…and I'm in love with a mortal there's no point to battle my brothers in the wizard competition."

"Aww you're such a romantic person,"

"Oh shut up, I am not, I'm just being serious," I came into Alex and bit the back of her pizza. Her mouth shot open as I laughed.

"Take that baby girl," I stood up and grabbed my soda before shaking it. And like I planned Alex came running after me. I went into her bathroom and let her follow before opening the soda and letting it fall all over her.

"Looks like you need another shower," I bit my bottom lip and she sighed and smiled.

"Looks like it"

**My fever went away since earlier. My headache is mild, I don't take medicine because I just don't ever want to, so I slept most of it off and now I wanted to write. Please enjoy what? A second chapter today? Lol, that's cause I love you guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry that it took at least six days to update, I've been clothes shopping for school, and working with my new laptop and entering Selena's contests…so yeah I was busy. And school starts Tuesday, so lets hope I can update everyday, but I think it might be once every two days, but its cool.**

**Also my updating thing isn't working..sorry**

The sky is pitch dark, street lamps are burnt out, cars aren't moving across the road, and whispers echo through the dark as lighting flashes outside followed by the loud crashing thunder.

"I hate storms," I cry out turning to Mitchie who's holding my arm close to her chest. I can feel her breath run across my neck as I turn to her, our lips brushing each other's before I pull back slightly.

"Really Mitchie? You don't have to be this close you know"

"Well I hate storms too, especially when all the power goes out," I can feel her nails kneed into my skin as I sigh and slowly pluck her fingers away. I can barley see her when I climb off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she cried out.

"No where, and keep your voice down my parents still don't know you're here"

"I'll try, I usually scream during…," before she tried to continue speaking a loud cracking noise shot through the sky, lighting up the room before the house shook a bit. Mitchie let out a loud yelping noise before she screamed.

"Oh come on," I whined walking over to the girl as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She was still on the bed, me standing next to the thing as a knock came to my door.

"Alex it's Max, was that you?"

"Do I ever scream during storms?"

"Oh, let me in," he begged as I sighed and pried Mitchie off of me once more. Once I clicked the door open the boy came flying into my room, hoping into my bed and him and Mitchie both wrapped their arms around each other. I laughed before I saw Justin peek out of his room.

"Alex was that Max?" he whispered before making his way over to me.

"Was that Max, are you…you," I sucked at comebacks this late at night.

"Well I was just..," he peeked into my room as the lighting flashed again. "Oh, you have Mitchie here? Didn't our parents.."

"Shut up Justin, this doesn't concern you"

"It does now"

"If you say anything to mom and dad, I'll tell them about that stupid book you keep in your room while it rightfully belongs in the lair"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh I would," I brushed my hands through my hair as he walked into my room. I quickly locked my door as we all gathered on the bed. Mitchie sliding into me before sitting between my legs.

"So um, lets play a game," Max suggested as we all tried our best to look at him. That's when Justin dug into his pajama pocket and pulled out a circle click light and pressed the button to cut it on. He sat it in the middle of us before turning to Max.

"What game?"

"I don't know, ooo scary stories"

"Max you know that isn't a game right?" I asked the boy as he turned to me.

"I know what it is," he slid into the circle more, before crossing his fingers. Outside of my room door began to creek before a tap came to it.

"Yes?" I asked as everyone got quiet.

"Guys its your dad"

"So?"

"Alex why must you always answer me like that"

"Because its fun," I smiled before he spoke again.

"Connie called, do you know why?"

"No….why?" I placed my fingers between Mitchie's before Justin clicked his light off again.

"Alex, open the door, I think you know why"

"No I don't"

"Alex"

"But dad I don't, I'm sleeping," I began creating loud noises before he sighed.

"Alex open this door"

"But dad"

"Now young lady," he sounded horrible when he tried to take authority. The boys climbed off my bed and me and Mitchie followed, stuffing them all into my closet before I opened the door.

"Dad!," I said watching as he flashed his light into the room.

"Where's Mitchie?"

"Home,"

"Alex"

"What, why do you always suspect that I should know more about some things then you do?"

"Because Alex I just do. And I know you know Mitchie isn't home"

"What she's not? Why, where is she," I think my concerned voice was a perfect pitch.

"What did I tell you earlier?"

"I don't know, I don't pay attention much"

"This isn't a joke, this is kidnapping"

"Dad no one is kidnapping anyone, and how can you kidnap someone when you're a kid yourself?"

"So you're admitting you know where she is?"

"I plead the fifth"

"Alex, your mother knows nothing about Mitchie not being home, if I tell her… you know she'll have a fit and personally take her home"

"Dad, you guys don't understand"

"I understand enough, Mitchie I know you're in here, you're going to have to go home"

"But dad!" I stumped my feet and crossed my arms but it had no effect on him.

"And if this happens again Alex, I'm afraid she's going to be banned from the house for a while"

"DAD!"

"This isn't up to me, but I don't want her father bringing us any further into this, do you understand?"

"But.."

"Alex…"

"I understand," he nodded before peeking out the room door and back at me.

"Honey this isn't the end of the world, her dad will come around"

"And if he doesn't? Dad he's talking about keeping her away from me"

"That's not our problem Alex"

"It is my problem, she's my girlfriend I have a right to see her"

"I'm done talking, in the morning I'll go with you to take her home"

"You don't understand…."

"In the morning," he came into me, kissed my forehead and walked out as Mitchie, Max and Justin piled out of the closet.

"I usually don't have a say so in things like this but, Dude this sucks," Max said as I leaned against the wall, my eyes on the floor and my heart burning.

"Come on Max," Justin tugged on the boy, leaving the room and closing the door as the thunder outside grew louder. Mitchie was frowning with me, but tears sat in her eyes as she sighed and walked into me.

"Now you see why I said we should just leave"

"And go where Mitchie? Ugh, they act as if they understand but they don't. Your dad isn't the boss of you, can't your mom just make him shut up and….ugh," I kicked the wall as hard as I could, my bare feet pounding after that but I didn't care.

"I hate all of this. If I go home I'll be going back to a place where I can't play music since my dad smashed my guitar, he has all my important song books, and he refuses to let me be close to you," her hand came into mine as I rolled my eyes. "Maybe we should have stayed on our class trip a little bit longer"

"No," I sighed. "Because I don't think either one of us would have came back a happy person. I doubt their would have even still been a us," I pull away from Mitchie's touch and walk over to the bed laying down as the wind outside picks up.

"No matter how stupid I think you can become at times Alex, I would never leave you," Mitchie crawls onto the bed and on top of me, her head resting on my chest as I begin running my fingers through her hair.

"By Friday, if your dad doesn't come to his senses, lets go back," I whispered into her ear as she sat up and straddled me.

"To the trip?" her voice rings out loud and clear as I nod. "Can we actually handle it?"

"I think…if we just stay with each other during those last two days, we'll be fine."

"And what about Claire? And your Michelle"

"She's not my Michelle…but I think its best that we both set them straight, together," my throat was dry after those words. Mitchie's eyes studied me before she took in a deep breath.

"How are we suppose to get back there?"

"Well they'll be fifty miles out from here at a few different places, I'll just drive"

"Are you crazy? The last time I got into a car with you the both of us ended up in the hospital, I'll drive," I laughed and nodded.

"The last time we were in a car together I wasn't dating you, and you were distracting me with your hot ass"

"Alex!" Mitchie squealed when I ran my hand across her backside. Her lips came crashing down onto mine before she rolled over next to me. We didn't say anything else, we just listened to the rain pound against the window.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I didn't want to wake up the next morning, but I had to, or at least my dad made me. I slowly took my time picking out clothes for the day and when I tried pulling Mitchie into the shower with me my dad knocked on my room door demanding that one of us help my mom with breakfast. When we were both ready we sat at the table as my dad spoke.

"Alex here's the deal, You don't call Mitchie, Mitchie you won't call her, not while you're at home at least. Mitchie is to stay home and only come over here if her dad thinks its okay..The two of you can see each other when school starts back Tuesday.

"Dad, listen to me," I wasn't going to sit and let him schedule my life with my girlfriend.

"Mitchie and I will call each other when we feel like it, we can see each other when we feel like it, and Chris can deal with it one way or another"

"How are you suppose to call each other when you don't even have your phone," I turned to my dad.

"What?"

"Chris told me you tossed it at him when you were forcing Mitchie to leave with you"

"I wasn't…."

"This is why we set rules Alex, and you don't know how to follow them. You're getting boundaries and you will follow them"

"Dad!"

"I let you get out of wizarding, and that was hard for me to do, so you will follow these rules"

"No I won't"

"Alex listen to your father," my mom chimed in.

"I won't, neither one of you can make me"

"And this is exactly what Chris will use against Mitchie's mother to have full custody if you continue with this attitude, in life you have rules Alex…" I pushed my plate away from me and stood up before my dad continued, " they must be followed, rather you like it or not, life just works that way"

"Alex sit and eat," my mom added.

"No, why are you ganging up on us like this"

"No one is…"

"I…hate…the both…of you," I looked between the pair before walking from the table and out the front door, kicking the wall in the hall before Mitchie came following me.

"Alex you don't hate your parents"

"Yes I do, you hear what their trying to do to us, they want to break us up, all of them, my parents and yours," I could finally feel tears push their way out. Mitchie's lips fell onto mine, her lips shaking a bit against mine, my heart slowing down before she pulled away.

"I love you, no one can change that," she was speaking against my lips, her breath playing across my skin before she kissed me again and sighed before grabbing my hands. "No one can change that."

"This isn't fair," I wanted to kick something else but Mitchie's hands had slowly wrapped around my waist, her chin on my shoulder and her hugging me close.

"This is just another challenger for us, we can beat it"

"I don't want to beat it, I want to stump it into the ground"

"I hate this as much as you do, but you did kind of hit my dad in the head with a phone," her giggle brought a grin to my face. She pulled back and I rolled my eyes.

"You hear how he's twisting the truth?"

"Yeah, it sucks"

"I don't want you to go home, I will kidnap you"

"Oh please do," she giggled again before our house door opened.

"Mitchie, lets go," my mom said before she nodded.

"What, no I'll take her home"

"Alex we tried that, you stay here"

"No"

"Lex its fine," I turned away from Mitchie when she said that, I stared at the wall across the hall as I leaned against the door. Her fingers slowly slipped out of mine and before I knew it she was gone, out of the hall and out of the building, still making my heart beat, slowly but surely beating in pain.

** I don't know how many more chapters, but if I make them long I'll say three more, if there short, I say seven :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy this long chapter, my internet is flicking on and off so its not my fault if things don't update on time, also fanfiction hates my documents so I have to like edit old ones to post, its stupid and it sucks…enjoy!**

You don't know how hard it is to just stay…..stay in one place thinking…..staying in one place thinking about one person….staying in one place thinking about one person while dying to know what's going on. I can't call Mitchie, I have no phone and going over her house is out of the question. Its only been seventeen hours but it feels like a lifetime without her. My dark purple curtains are closed, lights out, and my stomach pressed against the fabric of the bed. I can hear my mom talking to my dad, both brothers gone to school and me still laying in bed. Time has no meaning in my room, at least not today.

"Honey you should eat," my mom was knocking on my door, her voice loud and clear. I just sucked air into my lungs and held back the tears that was bound to fall. My mother's voice was getting drowned out by the beating of my heart against my chest. I hummed when she spoke, I didn't want to hear her or my dad telling me how stupid I was for staying in my room, and now their trying to force me to go to classes where I won't have any teachers, they all left for the trip and I'm sure Mr. Laritate would love seeing me back in his school when I'm usually the one ditching the place.

"Alex if you don't eat something within' the next hour we're removing your door," my mom sounds stern but her voice dosen't phase me one bit. I breathed into my pillow, letting the fabric rub against my skin before I push myself up on my arms and sit against the headboard. I stare over at my back pack and notice Mitchie's laptop sticking out of the thing. I have no idea how the thing got where it was but I stood and made my way over to the thing pulling it into my arms, before crawling into the corner and lifting the thing open.

"Alex open the door," I don't know why she was so determined. It wasen't like I was taking anything out on myself just because I was forced to give my girlfriend back to the parents that refuse to protect her from harm. But then again her father is the one doing the harm, ugh why does life have to be so complicated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mitchie's P.O.V

My mom is sitting at the edge of my bed, her hair falling all over her face and her eyes filled with worry.

"So," what conversation begins with so? Nothing good comes from a "so" conversation. "How about we just relax and talk." What in the world could she want to talk about, and besides I'm already laying in my bed, staring at the ceiling. A smile grows across my face before I giggle and breath slowly.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah," I can just remember the days when Alex and I was on the cruise staring at the ceiling for no reason at all.

"What's bothering you?"

"Mom I hope you're not serious because honestly I'm done wasting my breath on something that won't change this situation," I breath out slowly but surley.

"Your dad will crack, he's going back to work in a few days and you'll be able to see Alex, and maybe he'll get over his homophobic phase"

"I don't care anymore, I just want to be with her"

"I know honey, but maybe we can do something until your dad leaves"

"Like what?"

"We can go out for lunch, or maybe head to the mall, we haven't done anything together in a while"

"No thanks," I close my eyes, as my mom shifts and stands onto the floor.

"Mitchie what do I have to do to get you out of this mood?"

"I'm not in a mood, I just want to lay here, he can't band her from my memories too"

"Don't you think that maybe a little sepreation is good for you, it makes a relationship stronger"

"So you're saying that you and dad have a strong relationship even after he pratically disowned me although he still choose to run my life as if I was handicapped?"

"Because you are," my dad smiles as if he was his old self again. Sliding into my doorway, leaning against the arch with a bowl of ice-cream between his fingers. I just stare at him as my mom clears her throat and my dad stands tall.

"Was I interrupting girl talk?" he smiles again, this time it feels like it was on pupose, a fake smile to cut me deep.

"You have nothing to smile about," I snap before sitting up gazing at the man who was determined to break my heart.

"Mitchie," my mom tapped my shoulder with her hand, sending a small tingling sensation down my skin before I pulled back and rubbed the spot where her hand made contact.

"How about we bake cookies, that'll be fun, my two girls and me," he smiles again, I swear if he laughs I'm going to toss a book at him, maybe even my phone to knock him out for a while.

"I'd rather not, how about you and mom go procreate so you can forget about me," I pull a pillow into my lap, pressing it against my stomach as my dad drops his spoon into his bowl and stares at my mom.

"I'm trying to make this work, can you at least stop being stubborn for three seconds so we can be a family," my dad digs back into his bowl, his eyes burning into me as I open my mouth, my mom narrows her eyes my way and I shut the hole that was going to let words escape.

"Cookies will be fun, come on Mitchie, moping won't solve anything, talking will, meet you in the kitchen," it wasen't even as if I had a choice, it was do as you were told and don't argue.

"Sorry I'll be sleeping then," I roll my eyes before laying back on my back, I stare at the ceiling once more as my mom makes it over to me. I can smell her vanilla and lilac perfume fill my lungs. I quickly shut my eyes as she kneels next to me.

"Mitchie no isn't a answer, we can laugh and talk, and maybe get a few points across to your dad," my mom whispered before her lips met my hair. She ran her fingers through my hair and pulled back, patting my arm. "Three minutes," I watched as she left with my dad. I don't know if I was being stubborn or not but so was he. I open my eyes again, my heart achs but not as much as it had before. I pick at the few beads that outlined the fabric of my pillow before tossing the thing out the door. It hit the back wall with a silent thud before falling to the ground, resting against the end table.

"No is so a answer," I mumbled to myself before standing to my feet. If I was going to do this I was going to do this with Alex. I plucked through a few things in my backpack, noticing my laptop missing but not really caring, and pulling out a pen. I quickly clicked the bright green thing down and wrote on the inside of my hand in bold print "Alex's girl 4 life." Pleased with my work I made my way down the steps and into the kitchen. Everything seemed to be back in its place, the dishes, pictures, everything. The entire house was always a shrine to me, a few missing pictures but still all the same. My broken guitar sat next to the back door, the neck staring at me begging to be saved, but its no use, the thing is destroyed. I sigh out loud and grab a apron, I never knew how obedient I was.

"Okay you get the sugars, I'll get the bowls and your dad will get everything else," my mom sounded happy, too happy according to me. I shuffled across the floor, dragging my feet, stopping at the island table and just standing there. My dad came into the room, his hands dripping with water, a smile plastered from cheek to cheek and a large black apron sitting across his waist.

"I hate this," I moaned out as my mom turned to me, she pulled a silver spoon into her hand and quickly tapped my knuckles, I pulled my hand back wanting to swear at the woman, but I held it in.

"Okay brown sugar," I heard from across the room, I guess while I was busy doing whatever I was suppose to be doing and not doing it, my dad had set up a small area to place the rolled up cookies we were going to make.

"Wash your hands," my mom called out passing by my dad and onto the other end of the table, she wouldn't look up at him, but you could tell they wanted to speak to each other. I quickly pulled the sugar from its spot in a nearby counter and sat it on the table in front of me. My parents were still across the way, waiting.

"Mitchie, wash your hands and bring the sugar," my mom said, still not asking.

"Can I get a please? Something?"

"Please go wash your hands and bring the sugar"

"Still sounds like a demand," I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the sink, setting the water to the perfect temp and scrubbing what I could around what I had previously written before slowly drying my hands. The sugar was a bit heavy considering that my mom always bought the large bags. I placed the stuff on the table and my parents went to work, I doubt they noticed my lack of participation.

"Mitchie remember when we use to make families…here's the mommy…the daddy…and the Mitchie," I hated when he spoke to me as if I was three. I tapped my fingers along the counter before digging into the dough and making another person. Then I snatched the Mitchie from his area and slid her onto a tray of mine, placing the other person next to it, giving them both a decent amount of hair before speaking.

"And Mitchie found Alex," I had my chin sticking into the air, my smile bright as my dad looked away, as if he was ashamed. God that made me feel horrible, I didn't know he could break my heart more, what would be left for Alex if my dad tore it all out of my chest?

"Lets bake these," my mom speak up, cutting the thick tension as I sit on a bar stool. My dad finally looks at me when my mom moved away.

"What makes Mitchie think that….that Alex cookie is good for her?" I don't even want to say what I thought he was talking about, I shook my head and remembered we were baking cookies.

"I think that cookie just wants to trust her heart, and not be judged for what she was taught to do, love everyone, and never judge, but I guess when the shoe is on the other foot its different, and that cookie never thought that it'd happen to her…and her family," I stopped speaking, feeling my tears choke me up, my throat burn a bit. "But she was stupid to think that, because no matter how much you believe your parents understand…they don't. They don't understand your everyday struggle to keep something going strong that the world beats into our brains is wrong, that scortches us and complains its against the only holy saint when it must be a lonely life to be the only one who's that holy," I don't talk anymore. My dad just stares at me before walking over to my mom, he dosen't even come back, because once all the cookies are in the over he walks into the living room and begins to read.

"Mitchie I don't think…"

"I'm done here," I push past my mother in mid sentence and head back to my room. My bed welcomes me with open arms, it kisses my skin as I fall into it, breathing the gentle fabric sent still left in the thing. Its seems so later, yet its so early, its only five and yet it seems so late. Like time dosen't know how to stay on track when my life is a wreck. I run my fingers along my side table and pull the only notebook left in the thing before searching for a pen. I usually have them stashed under my top mattress but lately they've been under my bed in a case. I slide one between my fingers, the cold steel making my skin dance before I lean against my head board.

"Time can never stay on track

When my life is a total wreck," I smile at the words before gumming to myself. The piano is downstairs where my father is so there is no chance in hell I'm going to play that thing, and my guitar is destroyed. I tap my paper, trying to make a decent beat to work with before continuing.

"Pieces of me are always broken

This stupid heart, a terrible token

Whispers always try to break me

A little girl who can crumble easy

A father who always held her hand

Swearing he was a better man

He whispered sweet words of comfort in her ear

Only to break her down when she wasen't near

This little girl grew up with no name

Her face a shattered imagine, so plain

Tears crept through her eyes and heart

He should have told her from the start

This little girl so sad and alone

Finding love when love was unknown

A mother who you want to understand

Still stands next to this ungrateful man

At least her heart belonged to him at first

A father's love, his daughter's first

He use to understand and sing her name

She happily danced when he would praise

But I guess that time has come to an end

When a father use to be, his daughter's best friend," I couldn't hold in the tears that wanted to fall. I let them creep out at first while I tried to hum a perfect beat, but as the words poured out, my throat burned and I had to let it out. God I didn't want to be in this house anymore, Alex would be there to comfort me, hug me, kiss me, and tell me everything would be alright. I was always my dad's little girl, he was always there when I did wrong and when I needed him. But now he was the one causing the most pain. I crawled off my bed, leaving my notebook where it was and stepped to my vanity table, pushing my hand into the top drawer. I guess I was making that song for a while because my mom was at my door telling me the cookies were done. She saw my tears and was making her way over to me when I pulled the scissors I was screaing fro out of my drawer.

"Mitchie what are you doing?" I didn't anser I just quickly ran to my bathroom and locked the door. My mom pounding on the thing like a mad woman yelling for my dad. I don't know why she was so worried about me. I took a deep breath and rose the scissors up close to my neck before using my free hand to brush my hair together into a pony-tail.

"MITCHIE OPEN THIS DOOR," my dad screamed, my mom pounded at the door and I closed my eyes, breathing slowly sliding the scissors close to my skin, I felt the cool metal run across my neck, I swallowed hard as I opened the things and closed them again after one clean swoop. I opened my eyes and stared into the mirror. My neck was a bit cold as I stared at my hair. Most of it now sat on the floor. I jumped as my dad broke the bathroom door open, I turned to him and my mom as the both of them opened their mouths wide. I now had shoulder length straight hair, with a bang going straight across my forehead. Neither one of them could speak as I brushed my shoulders off and pushed past them before crawling back onto my bed. My notebook seemed untouched so I began writing again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex's P.O.V

Who knows how long Max and Justin were pounding away at my door. I still couldn't eat I felt semi-depressed. I mean it didn't feel like the end of the world but it was close to it. Their desperate cries were unanswered, I just tried my best to zone them out as I listened to Mitchie's voice on her computer. She recorded a few of her songs for me, I guess she was making a mix cd but never got the chance to burn it to a disc. Most of the songs made me smile, others made me close my eyes and reminisce but this one, this one I have no idea if it is for me. It sounds like me completely, but I don't know, she sounds hurt. I try to take a deep breath letting my chest expand but it burns so bad as I listen to a sad Mitchie sing sweet melodies. Its dark outside now, I haven't eaten for a total of twenty three hours and I don't care, I'm not interested in food right now.

"Alex mom said you'll be grounded if you don't open this door"

"I ground myself, so now what?"

"She'll….she'll make you wash dishes for a week"

"I want to see her try"

"She'll make you watch Max next weekend when her and dad goes out"

"Like I'll do it"

"Alex come on, just eat anything, a grape, at least you'll look like one of those celebrities," he laughed and I sighed loudly before screaming. I had to let it out, more wanted to escape but I was too distracted on the next line in the song…

"Kiss me ova…ova ova

Kiss me now…ow…ow

Hold me closer…oser…oser

Make me shout…it out loud," my smile is huge before I burst into laughter as the feeling in the pit of my stomach make me miss Mitchie more. I close my eyes, thinking is out of the question. I finally feel tired, listening to her voice, her whispers putting me to sleep and me wishing I could feel her touch right then and there.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Mitchie's P.O.V

Its about three in the morning and I can't sleep. I push my head out of the room door and see my parents sleeping hard as rocks. I lean more towards one side of the hall before placing my legs a bit far apart, walking towards the steps. The stupid floor creaked so walking funny was necessary in order to keep everyone else asleep. Once I hit the bottom steps on the first floor I pulled the house phone into my fingers and ran into the dining room, flicking the light on and crouching in a corner. I dialed Alex's cell phone remembering it was at my house, broken into a few pieces, still across the floor. I hit my head softly with the phone against my forehead before dialing the Russo's home. It rings a few times before hanging up. I tap my fingers across a few more keys and dial the house again but still no suck luck. I press the phone against my lips and whisper hoping Alex would pick up, then I dial again. The tone is sounding dull as it rings once, twice. I can feel my stomach turn as my heart pounds and another ring comes. My ears are on fire when I hear a click and a small voice. It was scratchy but I was sure it was Alex.

"Its three in the morning call back never"

"Alex its Mitchie"

"Mitch?" I can quickly hear the difference in the girl's voice, she sounds excited to hear me, I just feel relieved to hear her.

"Yeah, I snuck away from hell for a while to call you"

"You're lucky I answered the phone, I was down here getting something to eat, I was on a hunger strike for a while"

"Idiot," I smile as if she could see me.

"Are you smiling?" I laugh before speaking.

"How's you know?"

"Oh Mitchie, wouldn't you like to know, oh I have your laptop, amazing songs by the way"

"You went through my laptop again?" I wasn't mad but she admitted to me that she did.

"I missed you too much, your laptop is all I have of yours right now, besides those satin dark blue underwear you left in the bathroom…"

"Alex…," I blushed, pressing my fingers against my face as she giggled.

"Well you did, you looked hot in them by the way," I couldn't help but smile, she's so infectious, her voice gives me the giggles, the hots and everything else. She can make me go from zero to one hundred and fifty in a matter of seconds.

"I don't think I can live another entire day without you, I….," my voice trailed off when I heard another click. My heart was pounding hard but I stayed quiet and tried my best to listen for anything or anyone other than Alex.

"Go on, you know you missed me and my hot body," Alex laughed as I coughed really loud.

"Lex, um…I think someone is listening to our call," I wait for anything else to come across the line, a click, a voice, anything but nothing does at that moment.

"Do you think its your dad?"

"I don't know anymore, I just want to be with you, I love my parents but, their not just hurting you when they made me stay home, their breaking me…"

"Mitchie no, I'll always be here for you"

"I know, but…one minute I'm fine and the next when I'm thinking about you I fell like breaking down and crying. We've never been this far apart for so long, not even as best friends," I try to hide the shakiness that's falling into my voice but it doesn't fool Alex.

"Don't….if you cry, I'll cry, and I hate crying"

"Oh," I wanted to change the subject, because just talking about crying would make me go into a fit of tears. "I um…I kind of did something drastic"

"Like I'll want to kill you drastic or…." She giggled before I took a deep breath.

"I cut my hair," I still don't know exactly why I did it. I just wasn't thinking and it happened so fast.

"YOU CUT YOUR HAIR?" she was screaming on the other end, or maybe yelling but it sounded like screaming, but I could clearly hear her voice ring through the house. I stood up from my spot behind a few boxes and crept towards the dining room door that lead to the living room. A small flashing blue light was lighting up the kitchen, I stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I hope you like it, Its shoulder length, and um…well you can have the twelve or so inches I sliced off," I wanted to laugh but the though of someone listening to my calls sent chills up my body.

"I have to see it..oh meet me tomorrow"

"I uh"

"Mitchie you can't say no, and besides its not like I'm kidnapping you, I just want to see you, I miss you,"

"I miss you too, okay…I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay, um around four at the fountain in the park," I smiled as a memory flowed through my head.

"I love you….soooo much Alex," I emphasized the "so", I could somehow feel her smile.

"I love you too, with all my heart, see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight"

"Technically good morning, later," I hung up the phone when her laugh rung through the phone before I made my way to put the phone back in its place. I spotted my dad watching me from his shadowed spot in the kitchen. I jumped back a bit, his face was shining with the stupid blue phone light. He turned away from me and hung up the set he had in his hand before shaking his head and walking over to his chair. He crossed one leg before sliding his elbows onto his legs, making his fingers meet into a triangle as he stared at me.

"You know I love you right Mitchie?" the question seemed to go over my head as I stepped out of the room. Something about him scared me, I don't know if it was the lack of light or what, but his eyes weren't something I've seen before. At that moment I realized there was no getting through to him and I had to accept it.

"MITCHIE," I took one step at a time, watching to see if he'd come after me. He was just speaking form where he was sitting. "You're forcing me to take you away with me on ever busy trip"

"You can't make me go," I answered back almost at the top step.

"I can and I will, your mother will agree with me on this"

"I doubt it," I cried out as I made it to the last step and he appeared from the living room.

"She's already agreed to it, instead of taking her to court, I'm only trying to protect you"

"From what…because right now I only need to be protected from you"

"I heard your conversation with the girl Mitchie"

"So you're a eves-dropper"

"You've had sex with this girl?" I practically froze when he asked that. My heart just leapt out of my chest and landed in front of me. "I'll take that as a yes"

"You should take that as none of your business"

"THIS IS MY BUSINESS"

"You need to get a life"

"I do have a life, I have yours," he began making his way up the stairs so I darted towards my room, I could hear his feet pound against the wood. My mom woke, running down the hall as I slammed my room door but he caught the closing end in his hand and swung it back open. Now I had two broken doors.

"You can't run my life"

"I can do whatever I feel is best for you"

"You can't make me listen to you"

"I can and I will, even if it has to be by force"

"I don't have to listen to you, mom tell him I don't have to listen to him"

"Mitchie..I think you should calm down," my mom didn't sound worried at all, she seemed as if her mind was already made up.

"You can't tell me what to do"

"I think its best if you just, for a few days, spend time with your dad on business"

"Oh sure and do what exactly?"

"Mitchie I just…"

"NEITHER ONE OF YOU CAN MAKE ME"

"Mitchie calm down"

"No I won't, I'm sick and tired of you telling me what I can and can't do with MY life"

"We can tell you whatever we want until you're eighteen," my dad added as I crossed my arms.

"Really? I'll run away"

"Don't be stupid," my dad spoke before my mom stepped into me, but I yanked back.

"You're just angry"

"No mom I'm pissed"

"Watch your language"

"No, I've been the best daughter I could ever be and the both of you are criticizing me"

"I'm not honey, I just…"

"You're in this with him," I shake my hand in front of her before pointing to my dad.

"I want you to be everything you want to be Mitchie, and not be judged, I never said that you can't be with Alex, not once"

"But you're thinking it, you've always though it, even on the cruise, I was just too stupid to believe you cared about me"

"I do…"

"If either one of you continue to tell me what I will and will not do with my life, I'll leave, I swear to you I'll leave"

"And go where to Alex's? Because if you do I will have to police come and take you back, and maybe arrest that little girlfriend of yours," my dad seemed do proud of his answer.

"Chris don't, Mitchie…just calm down"

"Get out of my room"

"Mitchie"

"GET OUT!!!!!!!" I'm sure if that isn't a opera scream I don't know what it. My ears were even pounding when it was over. My mom and dad were in the hall. My mom seemed confused, my dad was aware of everything now. I doubt he'd let me out of his sight. That night I spent crying, feeling broken once more, dreaming of Alex's fingers around my waist, and her lips kissing me softly.

So **I entered Selena's contest, and if we're in the top ten I'll be super excited. School starts technically tomorrow, but I'm up really late so it still feels like two days. I hope I can write every week, but since I'm a writer for school that's all I do practically.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have school in the morning, I'm excited and nervous but more excited than nervous. I can't wait until Selena's blog post Wednesday, I'll have to come straight home from class to catch it. Anyway enjoy, and I'm getting pressured into creating a sequel to this one as well but I don't know, I'll have to see what I can do after classes start.**

I slept with my door open, Max running back and forth down the hall with underwear on his head as if he was a super hero, I thought he'd grow out of that but I guess not. Everyone was getting ready for the day, Justin and Max heading to school, my mom and dad to work in the shop and me laying in bed again dying for freedom. Its not liked I was obligated to stay in my room, I just knew that stepping out of this house meant I was only going to one place. I listened as the house grew quieter every twenty minutes until the streets belong was the only noise I could hear. I pulled myself out of bed and into the bathroom, quickly getting ready for a shower. I pulled my clothes off, one fabric at a time until I stood naked in front of my body mirror. I posed a few times, switching and blowing kisses as the steam filled the air. I stepped into the tub seconds later, letting the water fall onto my skin gently massaging it. I let the liquid fall against my scalp, taking advantage of my hair by pulling it down and holding it against my body.

My breaths were slow and steady, not forced at all as I pulled a wash cloth up to my body and began running it across my body, soap followed next as I scrubbed taking in the odd smell that escaped the thing. It was some new product my mom claimed was better for my skin. After a good rinse I closed my eyes and reached under the spout for some shampoo, I couldn't find it at first, knocking things into the shower with me before finding something lumpy. It was the top of the shampoo, so I pulled it, placed a few squeezes of the stuff in my hands and lathered it into my hair. I was becoming more relaxed, although if I was any more relaxed I might just be dead. A while later I climbed out of the shower, reaching for a towel that sat on a rack, it was the last one, in all its dark brown glory. I wrapped it around my body, shaking my hair a few times before reaching for a shower cap. I was a backwards girl I admit it I let my hair fill the thing with water as I changed into some clothes, before slowly removing the thing from my head and drying my hair as best as I could before letting it fall against my shoulders.

I stepped back into my room, pulling up Mitchie's laptop and staring at myself in another mirror. I stood in a skirt with black leggings, some matching converse and a skull shirt, a few bracelets around my wrist and a necklace falling past my breast toward the middle of my stomach. I nodded to no one but myself and made my way out of my room and down the stairs. The house was just as it should be, quiet and empty. I made my way out the front door, through the hall, down more steps and out the front door, making my way to the park. I had only one destination…the park's fountain.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mitchie's P.O.V

I was up around seven this morning, dressed myself after a long bath in a yellow sundress that went passed my knees and went back to sleep until eleven. My door was still off its hinges leaning inward towards my room, a few pieces on my computer desk and me sitting on my bed thinking about leaving the house. My mom took a while to leave the house earlier, she wasn't sure if going to work was more important then keeping my dad and I from arguing. I made my way out of my room and down the front steps to see my dad eyeing me from his nearby seat in the living room.

"Going somewhere?"

"I'm not grounded," I hiss out as he unfolds the paper that sat in his lap.

"That may be so, but you are banned from seeing Alex, and you seem to just make the days add up, we're at three weeks right now"

"Who said I was going to see her?"

"I heard you say it last night"

"Well then, why must you ask," I click the top lock getting ready to grip the bottom one when my dad slams his fist against the coffee table.

"If you could see this through my eyes Mitchie, you'd understand why I'm doing this. I want to see if you can go a week or maybe a few months without seeing the girl, and if you really love her…as you say you do then those feelings should last," he choked a bit saying "love" as I rolled my eyes and made the last lock turn. My hand ran across the doorknob as my dad stood up and stared at me.

"I'm not judging you, I'm not trying to push you away….I'm trying to make you understand where I'm coming from"

"I want to understand, but if I have to hurt in the process, its not worth it," I open the door, a small wind brushed against my face and I sigh out loud stepping out the door as my dad follows.

"I'm done fighting with you"

"Good because I'm done fighting with you"

"If you leave…," he placed his palm on the doorknob, leaning against it. "Don't bother coming back"

"So I can take that as you wont call the police and say I've ran away"

"I didn't say that, I just said don't come back," he confused me. I ran my fingers across my arms as if I was cold, looking around our quiet neighborhood before nodding.

"I guess I won't come back," I knew he was trying to make me realize in some way something was my fault, like I somehow did wrong, which I didn't agree but I couldn't handle being around him and the stress anymore. I turned around and made my way to the familiar main street, cars rushing past, whispers filling my head, and a image of Alex smiling at me.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Alex's P.O.V

I was sitting at the fountain for two hours. My butt was a bit numb from sitting on the marble thing for this long. No one except Mitchie and I knew about this fountain, and maybe the people who built it, but it was a wonderful place to just relax and talk. I couldn't believe she cut her hair, I was hoping I loved it, but then again the hair doesn't make the person, but I use to love pulling my fingers through her hair.

_"My dad went on his stupid business trip again, my mom's always at home stressing out and then I'm always trying to comfort her but there's just so much a fifteen year old can do," Mitchie's voice was quiet then. Her eyes reflecting the water below as I just gazed at her lips nodding to her every word._

_"You can stay at my place tonight," I was hopping she'd say yes, but that was rare, I mean extremely rare._

_"No, I don't want to leave my mom home alone"_

_"I know, but I don't want you to leave me alone either," Mitchie's eyes slow raised up to mine before she smiled and then just as fast, frowned._

_"Alex we're just friends"_

_"No you just want us to be just friends, I say the hell with it, lets be lovers," I giggled as she dipped her fingers into the fountain and pushed enough water up to splash my right arm._

_"Hey!" I shouted as her eyes lit up, her smile reaching form one cheek to the next. I cupped both of my hands in the water lifting a large amount as she ran back a bit, moving away from me laughing. I ran after her, trying to cradle the water as best as I could, but when I couldn't catch her I stopped and ran in the opposite direction, tossing the water blindly away from me. Mitchie screamed with laughter as I faced her and stuck my arms into the air, jumping up and down._

_"Yes!"_

_"Oh you're going to pay for that,"_

_"Really, and who's going to make me?"_

_"I will," she smiled seductively at me, it was a trick, it always was, but my heart would never learn its lesson, it was always naive when it came to this girl. She kicked her flip flops off and stood on top of the marble._

_"Mitchie you're going to fall"_

_"Maybe I will…," she took one step backwards, "maybe I won't," then she stopped. "I don't think water goes well with white tops and blue skirts," she was playing with my mind. I knew telling her I loved her was a bad idea, hell it was a horrible idea._

_"Well if you fall I'm not catching you," I rolled my eyes as she placed one foot into the fountain. The thing was spitting out water fast as she stepped completely into it, only inches away from the spout._

_"But the base of this thing is so slippery"_

_"Mitchie I'm serious if you fall…," my eyes wondered to her hands. She began reaching for the water below her again before trying her best to splash me, but I was no where near the thing. I stepped up a bit, trying to play along but at the same time trying to make her get out of the thing. Her shirt was getting small specks on it from the water, before the liquid began to spread._

_"Okay Mitchie out of the water before I have a heart attack"_

_"Why?" she asked shaking her head before turning around and actually running into the fountain, she spun around the thing, her eyes closed and water cascading down her body. Her white top sticking to her skin, her stomach coming into view and her hair dripping wet, pressing against her body. She stepped out of the thing all together when she was completely soaked and walked into me. I couldn't move, I was staring at how she was. Hot was a understatement. She placed her arms around my neck and leaning into my face, her lips inches from mine and her breath beating against my skin._

_"I just want to be friends," she winked at me before dodging my lips and kissing my cheek, before pulling back. She snapped her shirt a few times while staring at what she'd just done._

"Alex," I laugh before shaking my head furiously. I swear I could hear Mitchie, I heard a small call again so I turn around and find Mitchie smiling at me. I reach to the side of me to push myself up but end up having my hands slid into the fountain, my shoulder pushing back and the rest of me besides my feet falling into the water.

"Oh….Baby are you okay," I feel those familiar hands lift me into her arms and I smile nodding before gazing at her hair.

"Whoa you look….different"

"You've just fell into a fountain and you're worried about me," I grip her hand as she pulls me out and onto the cobble stone before. I wipe my hair from my face as Mitchie kisses me. I'm completely caught off guard as her lips warm me from the semi-cool water. She had one leg on each side of me, we're both sitting on the ground, and yet she's kissing me fast and hard. I lift my fingers to her waist and push her back slowly as she pulls apart and stares at me. She sits in my lap facing me before blushing and running her fingers through her hair.

"I missed you to much," my heart was beating normally but it was filled with a burning passion.

"I missed you too, funny thing though, its only been a day and a half," Mitchie laughs with me before coming in for another kiss, I just let her run her lips across my skin, nibbling at my neck, her fingers pressing into my shoulders before she leans back again to breath. My eyes are wide on her as she pushed her hair behind her ears and placed her head on my shoulder. Her arms slide across my waist and she closes her eyes, her breath warming my skin once more. I just let our bodies stay in contact as the sky grays and soon enough it darkens and the stars are out and Mitchie is asleep in my arms. My back is killing me, my butt is still aching from the hard ground but I don't mind it much. Then I realize that I bought Mitchie's laptop with me. I turn back to the bench I was once on before sitting on the fountain and the bag is still in place, the laptop still snug in place.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

When birds begin chirping in their trees and the moon is full and high in the sky, I push Mitchie up a bit whispering in her ear.

"Come on Mitch, time to go home," she doesn't move, her grip on me just tightens slightly. "Mitchie come on, I'm extremely cold," and that was the truth, I was soaked and practically dried in the spot I was in. Mitchie rose her head and yawned before running her fingers down my arm and connecting our hands. I smiled at her but she didn't budge to do the same.

"Can we go to a hotel tonight?" she sounded groggy almost, and her voice was shaky and a bit scratchy.

"We could but I thought your dad…"

"Can we?" she squeezed my hand, her eyes never leaving mine until I nodded and she stood helping me up after her. I grabbed her laptop bag and turned a few times in a circle before seeing Mitchie's raised eyebrow.

"Sorry I was looking for something," Mitchie didn't know what I was looking for, but I did. I made her a note but I guess I lost it unless it fell into the fountain, which meant the words no longer existed except for in my memory. I held the girl's hand as we made it onto the main road, the local clock tower read _11:57pm._ I wasn't worried much about anything at the moment, I couldn't think straight really, tomorrow was Friday, and me and Mitchie promised we'd go back to the last days of the field trip.

"So do you still want to go back to the class trip?" I held her hand, shaking it as she nodded before leaning against my shoulder.

"I need a few stress free days"

"Agreed," I laughed before we stopped in front of a small four star hotel. "How are we going to pay for this for one, and on another note what about our clothes?"Mitchie didn't say anything she just pulled me along with her to the front desk.

"Hello may I…help you?" the man must have seen how curly my hair must have been, and how wrinkled my clothes became after being drenched.

"Um yes, Torres, Mitchie," the man flipped open a large white book, searching for the name before raising his eyebrow and sliding the room key over, without identification. Mitchie tugged me along with her again and I just followed, praying she knew where she was going but once we hit the second floor we stopped in front of room 217.

"I asked my mom to get this room for us, she knows where we are, so none of our parents should worry, she'll tell your mom and that's it. Our dads don't have to know," I stepped inside with her. The room was large, a bed sitting in the middle, a few chairs off to the side in deep blue against a glass table. A flat-screen television and a small desk with a fridge and something on one of the pillows. Mitchie ran over to the bed and pulled the black thing into her fingers before pulling a ribbon off of it.

"So you knew I'd stay with you?" she nodded as I shook my head.

"My mom brought us eight hundred dollars"

"For what?" I was getting a bit scared, and that wasn't often, Alex never gets scared. Great, now I'm talking to myself as a third person.

"We have to buy some clothes, we don't even have to go home, here," I was handed a similar black whatever and as I opened it I saw my credit card.

"And this would be for?"

"If we needed anything else, your mom said it'll be fine"

"Mitchie," I met the girl at the bed as we both sat down staring at each other. "I hope this isn't your way of running from OUR problems"

"No," I knew it was a lie, it came form her voice.

"I love you," I ran my fingers across her hair, and held the edge near her shoulders between my palm. "We can do this without running away"

"I know, but can we like….stay like this a little bit longer?" her eyes made me want to crack and give in, but just for now I was going to.

"Sure"

"I love you too Alex," she tapped her fingers against the bed as I laid back and took a deep breath.

"So what's our plan?"

"Right now? To stay out of my dad's cross fire," I felt Mitchie shift, falling next to me, her hand falling into mine before she once again laid her head on my shoulder.

"I can handle that" I whispered before breathing slowly. I guess my shower would have to wait.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

My back was killing me when I opened my eyes. The room was dark, Mitchie was under the covers and I was still where I fell not too….I turn over to the clock.

"MITCHIE WAKE UP!" I screamed sitting up, my hair hitting my face hard as I did my best to make it to my feet.

"Huh, who…yeah what?" she was a bit delusional as she gained focus of me flopping around the room. "What is it?" she asked as I turned in circles looking for my shoes, I guess she took them off but didn't move me.

"Its three o'clock, I yell as she shook her head before sighing.

"We have to get out of here"

"Alex"

"My mom is going to kill me"

"Alex"

"I mean I didn't call her and I know you said you mom was going to but…"

"ALEX….its three in the morning, not afternoon," that quick realization made me cover my face and laugh.

"Really?" I whispered as Mitchie nodded flicking on a side lamp as I made it to the window. She was right as always, it was still dark outside, the sun no where in sight, and street lamps casting small reflections here and there. I turn back to Mitchie almost hitting my back against the wall when I saw her frame. She was naked, or top less, but whatever I could see her breast.

"Mitch, why are you..na…like that?" I pointed at her as she looked down and laid back onto her pillow.

"It makes me feel better. I tried making you up"

"FOR WHAT?" I sort of screamed, my eyes getting wide. I mean I was up for any late night messing around but I'm extremely tired and that doesn't make a happy Alex.

"To get under the covers silly," she sounded awkward, speaking in a hush tone.

"Yeah, I'll get under the covers but you have to promise to put something on. Are you completely nude?" She leans her head to the side after that question before slowly cracking a smile across her lips.

"And if I am?" she placed her fingers between one another on her lap, her breast still as visible as before.

"Never mind," I shook my head before making it over to the bed. "You know whenever I wanted you to strip you never did," I laughed as Mitchie rolled her eyes and covered herself.

"I feel more relaxed this way"

"Yeah I heard," I crawled into the bed, my legs burning because of those stupid few seconds of seeing Mitchie's body, but neither one of us was in good condition to do anything tonight. "Huh I can't believe you didn't wake me"

"I tried," she turned towards me, the cover barley covering her body once again. She had her chin in her palm as she spoke. "You're a heavy sleeper all of a sudden"

"You were going to wake me up because?"

"I said to get under the covers"

"Were you already naked?"

"No," she giggled before brushing back her shoulder length hair.

"So you were stripping when I was unconscious? You rapist," I said aloud as she rolled her eyes and fell into my lips. I could feel her skin press against my shirt before she pulled back.

"Changing subjects now, my mom called"

"Why does everyone always have to call when we're somewhere, I don't think they trust us much"

"My mom doesn't trust you," she laughed before turning her back into me. I didn't know what to do, my girlfriend was naked against my clothes, her skin basically cutting through what I had on, heating my body in so many places. "See," she rose the hotel's caller id as I viewed it before she placed it down. She rolled onto her stomach, still pressed into me with her arm before staring at the bed fabric.

"When we turn eighteen no one is going to stop us," I said out of no where as Mitchie smiled and shook her head, her hair shaking in every way before her eyes came to mine.

"And then no one can say if we can date or not except us"

"It'll be amazing," I whispered, still laying on my back looking into the deep brown eyes.

"I'm scared of life right now, and I don't want to be. School is perfect, you're perfect, but my parents and their constant arguing about WHO I'm dating hurts me. I can't explain it really, my heart pounds, my blood rushes, and things burn and break," Mitchie's smile disappeared as she spoke before I rose my hand up to her cheek, caressing it with the back of my hand.

"I told you not to let them break you"

"I know Alex, but saying and doing is two totally different things and you don't have to live in the household of constant judgment. It hurts to know I'm the root of my parents arguments….it hurts," a tear creeps down her skin, pressing into her cheek a bit before making its way to her chin and dripping onto the bedding. I sit up and stare down at her, my back against what should have been a decent headboard and pulled Mitchie's fragile naked frame into my arms. She falls into my lap, her back pressed against me, my hands falling lovingly over her waist and across her stomach. My fingers burn now, but I ignore it, my legs ach and that too I push asides as I kiss the top of the girl's head.

"I love you and nothing that their doing is your fault. Its them who chose to act that way, not yours. I just wish you could see that," Mitchie's fingers cups my hands before she pulls the cover up a bit, letting it sit over our entangled hands.

"I'm trying Alex, but my mom and dad never fought before"

"Not sure, they didn't like me when we were younger. Your mom opened up to me and your dad followed soon after."

"And now it's the opposite in this situation, I already know my dad is trying to convince my mom that we're wrong, but she's trying to stay strong and let us live our lives together," I could feel a sudden change in Mitchie's breathing before her head came onto my shoulder. "I'm scared of all of this"

"Don't be. I'll always be here for you"

"Alex if my dad takes me away…"

"I'll still be there for you no matter what, NO ONE can keep us apart," her stomach went in before she took a deep breath and sighed as my hands began turning moist. It was partially form her tears and partially from my skin letting off sweat. The feel of her skin was driving me crazy.

"You sure about that?" I couldn't handle if she said anything else about this, because from what she said I knew she had not only a broken heart, but broken dreams. I let us sit in peace for a few minutes, watching the clocks numbers change as Mitchie rubs my hands furiously. She moves her head around my shoulder, before sitting up, keeping our hands together before one of hers trail off and hits my pants leggings.

"I just want to be loved," I couldn't breath when she said that. It wasn't about anyone breaking us apart anymore, it was about her manipulating me, but I didn't feel like it was right to give in to her when she was indeed so broken. Her hand came back up to my arm, she slid her fingers up and down making my skin tingle.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," I wanted to avoid this at all costs, all of it.

"Alex….," I heard her voice shake, "love me," she whispered before my eyes grew wide and my stomach felt like it was kicked in. I slowly pried my fingers away from Mitchie's grip and ran my hands along the girls back. She leaned forward a bit, letting the room stay quiet, I was trying to find a way to get out of this situation. I turned to the door, but of course leaving wasn't a option, and the window,..well what was I going to do jump out?"

"Lets take a shower," I spoke up, my fingers burning and everything between my legs aching. Mitchie shook her head no before gripping my knees.

"I don't want a shower," her fingers were around me pretty tight before she pulled away and faced me. Her entire body exposed to me and the air. She shook as small chill bumps crept over her skin and disappeared.

"Mitch"

"I just want to be loved," there was that tone again, unsure, shaky and somewhat broken.

"I love you Mitchie, you know I do, but right now…..at this moment….I think its best if we both just….relax," her eyes quickly began shining, tears just waiting to but through, I slid into her as she pulled away, but I clutched her hands between mine.

"If you can't do this anymore I totally understand," she knew what I was talking about. I was giving in, letting her choose for the both of us. Her eyes dropped away from mine before she nodded. I bit my bottom lip and took a deep breath before pulling away and running my fingers across her shoulders before pulling my hands back into myself. I didn't want to go back to the class trip, but it was the only thing to make Mitchie be herself again. I had to fix the damage her parents created, both her mother and father, and that would take time, more than what we had right now. Mitchie came back into me, her hands caressing my cheeks, her body knocking into mine and small desperate whimpers escaping her lips. I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to turn her down, but I knew if I gave in, we'd both regret it. I placed my hand son her waist, the burning sensation no longer existed, my hands were numb as I pushed up on the girl, but she didn't budge. Her lips were like super super glue and her hands were the applicant.

"…N…O," I whimpered out between the kiss, Mitchie shook when I spoke but she didn't stop her forehead pressing into mine as she trailed her hands down my shirt, lifting it slightly.

"I mean it Mitch stop," now I was the one trying to make her stop. After all these years I never thought I'd see the day, but I knew my boundaries, and right now this was no line I wanted to cross. I pushed up a bit on her more but this time she just crawled inward into my lap, sitting on my legs and pressing her body further than the legal limits. Her fingers still moved up my skin, I didn't want to pull her hands away but I wanted her to stop, but the longer her skin was in contact with mine, the more amazing it felt and less likely I'd make her stop. Her hands were at the rim of my bra, she trying her best to cup what was hiding under the thing so I placed my hands on her elbows and pulled as hard but as gently as I could until she stopped and pulled back.

"I love you, but this isn't how we're going to get over anything," I whispered to her, since her lips were a few inches away. She shook in my grip, her fragile frame looking more and more breakable. She let tears gather in her eyes, shielding her view as she crawled off of me and off the bed. I didn't know if I should have stopped her, but I watched as she made her way into the bathroom, closing the door and hearing a silent click of a lock. I heard her hit something, maybe knock something onto the floor and my heart jumped, I hopped off the bed and pressed my ear up to the door. She was letting out a few words, quietly before she hit something else.

"FUCK!" she screamed, her voice apparent that she was now crying. She stumped wherever she was before crashing against the floor.

"Mitch"

"Alex just….please," she began her water works. Tears steaming down her face as I bit my bottom lip feeling something in me break as well.

"Mitchie I didn't meant to…I didn't wan tot hurt you," she stayed silent, only in speech, but she still let cries engulf her. "Mitch, I didn't mean….I….I can't hurt you again. And having sex with you right now…would make that happen, I can't do that….I promised I wouldn't hurt you again and I'm keeping to that," she still stayed mute. "Mitchie please understand me, I love you and I'd never want to hurt or break you, I love you okay….I love you," she grew quiet, something else fell onto the floor and I was curious to what the hell was in there that she continued to toss. "Mitchie open the door," I whispered as she scoffed, and I heard it no matter how low it was. "Oh come on, don't be pissed at me, I really want to make you feel better, but not like that..I mean..well, god you know I suck at this," a click came from the other side and I stood back. Her eyes meeting mine when she opened the door. She was in a robe, small hotel toothbrushes and soaps were scattered on the floor as her crossed her arms. The white robe engulfed her as I smiled and she rolled her eyes pushing past me. "You're mad at me now?"

"No…not mad," she rose her voice a bit while shaking her head.

"So you're more than that?" Her eyes assured me she was furious, but why? "Why, Mitchie I didn't do anything, I'm trying to protect you"

"But who asked you to?" she rose her voice before sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands shaking as she twirled them between each other.

"I took on that responsibility as your girlfriend because I love you, so you asked me, you didn't have to outright say it but you asked me to, and as your best friend as well, I'm doing it because I love you, rather you see it or not," I wasn't trying to raise my voice, but the words came out the way they did, harsh and cold.

"Well…," she swallowed hard, her eyes flickering up to mine. "I'm de-asking you to protect me, I want to feel loved"

"Mitchie..," I sighed, trying my best to keep my voice down, because after all it was only four thirty in the morning. "I DOooo LOVE YOU, I do…with all my heart, I wouldn't be here if I didn't, but I want you to trust me, please….please just trust me," I walked over to where she was. Towering over her a bit as she covered her face. I lowered myself to the floor and began pulling her fingers back. Her tears almost crashed against my cheeks but instead cascaded onto my lips. I tugged on Mitchie to come onto the floor with me. She was back into my arms as I kissed her lips, rubbing my lips gently over hers, letting them glide across each other for a few seconds before pushing them in close.

"I love you and I always will, but right now we both need to sleep, and I will always protect you, and if going back home is doing this to you, then….I'll just stay with you, I don't care what either of our parents say. Besides in the morning we have to buy plane tickets to the last two days of the class trip. Mitchie nodded against me, falling back against the bed as I watched her cross her legs to the side.

"I love you too," she stared into my soul after saying that. I felt warm, and yet more worried then I ever have been in my entire life. Something didn't seem quiet right after she said that.

**There is this one girl in my Tuesday short writing class that sits next to me that talks exactly like Demi, well her voice sounds like hers, she gives me the chills. We were in line at the store together and getting our bus passes, it was so freaking weird hearing her talk. Oh and in the store BORN TO DO was playing and that's a youtube fic that I love. It made me smile…HARD!**

**Okay so do you guys like that I'm making them longer again? School is in session and I mean words are just coming to me and its amazing. I love it, but I actually just skipped homework for the past two hours to be online so I'm going to do it now. Tell me if you like my new detail driven portion, or do you want more dialog again? It comes out however my brain makes it though.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I thought it'd be cool to just writs AN and then stuff before I placed it in bold. Sorry for taking too long, this was typed up since I was hassled last week on like Saturday but I was working on other things…like something..I won't tell until the next chapter for this story…**

I slept close to Alex last night, her arm wrapped around my shoulder and my cheek pressed against her chest, my ear against the small area of her skin that was visible. Her heart beat was fast at first, but then it was normal. I climbed on top of her during the middle of the night, she watched me do so, her eyes barley open before I laid against her. I just felt more safe in her arms then when I was away from her. We both needed clothes at the moment if we were going to head back to LA. I didn't really feel like moving but I did. I crawled from under the girl, quickly dressed myself and made my way out of the building. I guess I was going to take her up on her shower offer when she got up. My mom ordered plane tickets when she called, saying that we'd have a shuttle taking us to the airport around five. It was only ten thirty so the fact that I was up and dressed was a plus. The closest store to the hotel I went into it, pushing jeans and shorts and things around before pulling items into my arms and purchasing them, it all went fast, I was just ready to leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alex's P.O.V

Nothing wakes me up faster than a nightmare. I've always had dreams here and there about things happening but nothing as crazy as the dream last night. I turned to my left finding Mitchie no where near me. I didn't push myself up, I knew she wasn't in the room. I swore I heard her leave out not that long ago so I didn't bother calling out for her. The hotel curtains were pushed open slightly letting in a few glimmers of sun here and there. The bathroom which set a few feet in front of the bed had its door wide open, revealing the white shining polished bathroom glistening. I sigh out loud, wishing I had my phone to call my mom because calling form a hotel would have her worried, I didn't tell her about Mitchie and me sleeping together on the cruise, but everyday I feel like I'm getting closer to telling her. I sit up gazing around the area before spotting Mitchie's backpack, I swear I didn't see it last night. I crawl on my knees to the end of the bed and reach for it. The tips of my middle and index finger graze the rough patch of fabric as it falls towards me. I raise the handle up a few inches before pulling myself upright and crossing my legs.

The backpack is fastened tightly, bulged out a bit as if its stuffed with something. I usually stay away from going through her things, except for the few times I didn't but I was curious, sew me. I slowly unsnap the top latch which sits against the back of the bag, underneath it is a small zipper which I moved along the rigged steel lines until it clicked and stopped moving. I reached into the bag and ran my hands across some smooth fabric, pulling them out one at a time staring at them looking confused. Mitchie basically knew I was going to give in because her bag was packed with clothes, so I guess the money her mom gave her was to go and get me a few things. I pulled out her phone and continued to toss things onto the bed before stopping feeling something prick my finger. I pulled my hand back staring into the bag spotting Mitchie's songbooks, her undying love for me written in stone on sheets of paper. She never use to let me look at them, but I felt I had a right to gaze at them

I ran my fingers across the first one before staring at the ripped edges, I guess Chris tore a few things out of it, and how in the world did she get it back? I cracked the thing open and ran my fingers down the spine before making my hand stop at the top of the first page.

"I want to tell them,

what lies deep down,

those words I whisper,

those that never make a sound,

a sweet cry my heart makes,

when I'm dying on the ground,

this love I wish could never break,

with this girl its always been too late."

I cup the bottom of the page with my index and thumb before turning it.

"I want to tell her

God knows I've tried

But I can't see past

My parents judgmental eyes

They stare at me as if I was sin

Breaking their hearts

Cursing under their skin

I don't shed tears

I try to stay strong

And although I've heard this a million times

It never feels wrong."

I wonder why she never lets me read her songs…they sound more like poems then anything. I take a deep breath, turn to the next page and read between a heart that sits words, waving back and forth as if created in a hurry.

"Alex, what more can I say

What more can I add

What more can take her place

She's my heart

Truly she is

The only reason I wake up

She's the only reason I live

Her kisses so tender

Her smile melts my soul

A girl with a enormous heart

She's mine to hold

I whisper to her

And she kisses me

I wish the world wasn't so clear

And stayed a mystery

Her eyes on mine

My hand in hers

Our hearts lay open

Under the blazing sun

Her kisses so sweet

My eyes open wide

Her heart next to me

Holding back tears I've cried

I've lied to her

And said I was okay

But I was breaking under her

In so many ways

She trusts me

Like I trust her

But this guilt I've held…."

Her writing stops, she just stopped at the tip of the heart, and next to it seems a smudged pencil mark, or eraser…no it's a tear mark that crinkled the paper. The door knob turns after a swipe of a car clicks the lock and I realize I have no time to put everything back where it was so I toss the clothes in the bag and place the book under the sheets as Mitchie walks in.

"Oh, good morning," she tosses the first item in her hand at me before laughing as I scrunch up my nose.

"Mitchie, You knew I was going to say yes to this trip didn't you?" she turns to me, pulling herself on the bed, dropping the bags on the floor before spotting her bag open. I forgot to zip it in my haste.

"You went through my stuff?"

"It doesn't matter you knew? You used me?" she rolled her eyes before knocking her shoulder into mine playfully.

"I didn't use you, I wanted to get away. And maybe I knew you were going to say yes, but that's because we're a team Alex, and without you there is no us, but I do see that I can't trust you," she finally let the chipper-ness out of her voice. "You went through my bag?"

"Why do you even have a bag? God, you can't even be truthful with me"

"With what? I'm stressed out, that was truthful okay, and maybe I played on your emotions a bit Alex, but I can't stay here any longer and I won't, now either you're with me or you're not," I couldn't believe she was actually trying to force a ultimatum on me.

"I'm always with you Mitchie, but we can't keep lying to each other, this is how our parents use us against each other"

"And going through each other's personal things….ALLLEXX," she rolled her eyes before grabbing her bag and staring at her clothes. "Wrinkled…thanks a lot," she re-pulled everything out before she stopped and turned to me. "Where are my journals?"

"How did you get them back?"

"Where are they Alex?"

"I have them, but how did you get them from your dad?"

"I didn't my mom did okay, now give them to me," she sat her hand out in front of me as I sighed and tapped the spot she was under. She stared at me confused at first before digging under the sheet and pulling her books out.

"Mitchie, what do you lie to me about?" I shouldn't have asked that question because her eyes instantly turned into fireballs.

"You read my.."

"Mitch, everyday it seems as if you're getting more complicated and that's confusing me"

"Well you're confusing me too"

"Don't argue with me, I'm just trying to understand everything"

"Well don't," she stood off the bed and that's when I felt it, the same thing from last night that scared me. She pushed her books into her bag before quickly moving away.

"….I love you, and if you feel like there is something you can't come to me with then I don't understand."

"We're not talking about this anymore," I watched as she stomped her feet, rolled her eyes and slammed her bag against the chair near the wall.

"Fine continue to lie to me, I've NEVER once lied about anything when it came to you, Mitchie I trust you with all my heart, which also means I hope you'd trust me to and be able to tell me everything"

"There is nothing else to say," she yelled crossing her arms.

"I'm not yelling at you, just asking about your journal and why its okay that you lie to me"

"Alex, I said there is nothing to say so drop it, GOD!" Her small frame darted past me as she made it to the window. She plucked the curtains back to look out. I wonder if I would have been wrong yelling at her, but decided against it.

"I've changed my mind again, L.A. is out of the question," her head would have snapped off the way she quickly faced me almost giving herself whiplash.

"What? Why? Because of my journals?"

"Because I don't know who you are anymore, you said friends don't keep secrets yet you contradict yourself and hold them back, and whatever your plans are Mitchie I know I'm not a part of them," I stood off the bed looking around for my shoes as Mitchie watched me, her eyebrow slightly raised as she smacked her lips.

"Are you seriously leaving?"

"You're confusing me….and I'm done screwing up my brain up for you"

"So we can't go to L.A and you've decided that going back home is the best thing for you, but what about me Alex? I can't stand being in that house with my dad"

"What am I suppose to do Mitchie? You tell me and I'll do it," I waited for an answer as I spotted one converse near the leg of the bed. A sigh escaped the girl's lips as I pulled the shoe on and turned around looking for the other one.

"You wouldn't like what I have to say about….," I listen to her, but she completely stops talking. I spot my other shoe near the bathroom and begin to walk over to it before a small whisper reaches my ears.. "us." I was the one doing double takes now, staring at the girl who had a small glimmering film of sun outlining her body.

"What about us?" I whisper as she shrugs her shoulders. That never meant anything good. "You can't NOT tell me now, you brought it up"

"Technically you did," she giggled but it was faint, my heart was beating, that feeling came back again, the feeling from the night before.

"Mitch…," that's all I let out as her small grin switched back into a frown.

"I don't know," she flapped her arms in the air before hitting her side. "I…I want to tell you that everything's fine…," she walks over to the bed and sits, her eyes falling to the floor as I watch her a few feet away, her fingers twirling in and out of each other.  
"I want to say that I'm fine, that I'm okay," she pressed her palms against her skin tightly before sighing. "My dad hates me. I know he does. I can feel it you know? And I want to say I don't care..but I do Alex…I DO," tears slowly crept down her face as she stared at me briefly before looking back down. "I want to say his words don't matter, but they do. He's my dad and…I'm his little girl….and..," she stared at me watching my face. I don't know what expression was on my face but my heart was slowly beating, thump….I couldn't breath…thump.

"If I did anything"

"No..," she quickly cut me off. "Its me…I can't be the daughter he wants me to be, He'd given me a choice and I chose you because that's what my heart told me to do..," the look in her eyes scared me. I still stood stiff a few feet away. "My heart told me one thing…and my head…told me another," she stopped talking watching me, but I still didn't move. My heart was the slowest it had been, I couldn't feel anything as if I just went numb. My legs shook but I didn't show it.

"Are….are you…are you saying you don't want to…" I couldn't finish. Everything in me was breaking down, I fell against the chair behind me and sat in it as Mitchie came over. She got on her knees and looked up at me before placing her fingers against my thigh.

"I love you Alex," her words were low, barley noticeable and I looked into her brown eyes. I couldn't let her say anything else, I grabbed my shoe off the floor, knocked Mitchie back a bit and left the hotel in a huff. I was on my way home, I had to tell my mom everything, because I didn't want my heart to be broken, and if there was a way for her to fix it, I had to get everything out.

**Hey guys, yeah I know I took forever to update but school's in and I'm lazy lol. But I will be updating again today or tomorrow, I haven't decided but homework comes first and its writing as well. Also…huh..I'll just tell you guys next chapter, you'll be half and half…that's all I'm giving away.**


	19. Chapter 19

**My three year old cousin called me today and said she wanted to come home with me since she was living with us since she was a month old and we gave her back to her mom, I miss her…god, why did she call me?**

I didn't know I could walk as fast as I did back to my house from the hotel. I could hear my shoes slapping against the concrete as I pulled the sub shop door open. I wasn't paying attention to the force I gave the thing because it slammed against the wall outside before creating a loud cracking sound.

"Alex a little help," my dad said as his eyes grew wide. "I'm glad that didn't break," he watched the door and I didn't bother to turn around.

"Mom!" I walked into the kitchen, she was slicing a few pieces of meat before looking up at me.

"Alex…I thought you and….Mitchie were going back to LA," she asked that stopping to look at my dad as he tried balancing twelve empty trays in one hand and caring three plates of food to a table in another.

"Mom I have to talk to you, now," I didn't give her time to protest I placed my fingers around her wrist and pulled open the lair door before walking in. As we made it up the stairs I could hear shifting in the room. I was welcomed by my brothers stares.

"Max…Justin, dad needs help downstairs…. go," I watched as the boys glared at me.

"Mom?" Justin said running his fingers across his guitar stings.

"Just go, I'll be back down soon," both boys sighed and went down the steps and once the door closed I paced around speaking.

"Mom I don't understand Mitchie anymore, she's so freaking confusing. You want to know what she did?" My mom didn't say anything, she crossed her arms around her chest and watched me. "She knew that I would give in to her about going back to LA, she used me, and not only that she lied to me…she…well I didn't stay long enough to find out what she meant by her heart was telling her one thing and her mind another, and then…to make things worse, she said she loved me"

"Alex," she finally spoke as I continued to pace the area I was in. "She said she loved you? What's wrong with that"

"Mom it's the way she said it, she was on the floor, her fingers against my thighs, and she said…" my mom eyebrow raised but I just continued "I love you," I said it low, just like Mitchie did.

"Oh…maybe"

"She's having doubts, I know it….about….us, mom I don't know what to do,"

"First thing," she came over to me, stopping me in my tracks before sitting me against the couch. "calm down and breath" I did so. "Now what about her fingers against your thighs?"

"Mom that's not important," I pulled back slowly away from her.

"Okay I have a lot of things to talk about, first why aren't you going to LA, second WHY was Mitchie touching your thighs and …"

"Mom, listen to me, you're not listening she lied to me which is why I'm choosing not to go to California with her, I refuse to do so, and the only reason she was touching my legs is because I was and still am mad," I stand off the couch before walking towards the wizard power box hidden behind a large rug.

"Maybe she had more to add, you did say you didn't let her finish"

"Because I couldn't, I don't want to be hurt," I stare into the power box, two bars shining brightly and one completely out. My wand sits to the one with my name on it.

"Look I can call her, and is she still at the hotel?"

"Mom, you trust me right?"

"More than I usually do, yes, why?"

"Well," I step back and stare at her leaning against the wall. "..I feel really bad about this"

"About?"

"What I think is going to happen between.." my throat formed a lump as I stared at the ceiling, I could feel the tears pressuring to come out.

"Alex don't think like that," my mom walked up to me but I placed my hand in front of her and she stopped.

"I can feel it, somehow I can feel what's going to happen, somehow I know that me and Mitchie….god we were meant to be but I don't think she really sees that, and it hurts," I couldn't speak anymore I slid down the wall with my back pressed against it, my stomach twisting as I gripped my knees. "I can feel it mom, like everything is just changing and falling apart…and I don't think I could live being apart from her"

"Alex"

"I can't mom…I can't. You've always known how much I've been in love with Mitchie, we've done everything together and I've done everything to be next to her, but now it feels like she's trying to….GOD I HATE THIS," I screamed into my knees as my mom ran her hand through my hair. I felt her cool fingers graze my warm skin.

"I think you should just explain to Mitchie how you feel because I'm not looking forward to any days that might come up if you two don't stay together"

"AHHHH," I screamed again, I couldn't believe she just spoke like that. I couldn't say it but here she is saying what I avoided I couldn't think like that, although my brain went that way so many times, the words just didn't make sense to my heart.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry…what is Mitchie planning on doing if you don't go? Will she be back home?"

"Mom I don't know," I didn't want to give her a hard time but the questions were just so stupid.

"Look, I have to get back to work…if you need me…."

"Mom…what if I told you that breaking up isn't a option…because I…because I totally gave myself to this girl?" She was standing up by now but she came back into me, falling on her legs, glaring deep into my eyes. Her touch wasn't comforting anymore.

"And what do you mean by this exactly?"

"You know what I mean mom," I pushed her away and made my way down the steps, I was going to go in the house and to my room. Why was everything perfect one minutes and fucked up the next?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mitchie's P.O.V

I couldn't believe Alex just pushed me away and left. I was on the floor just staring at nothing before I saw my mom, yes my mom. She made it to the hotel.

"I called the shuttle and they were running late so I thought I'd drop you girls off, so….where's Alex?" she knew something was up, my eyes told her everything while telling her nothing. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I pulled myself up to my legs, it was now three and the plane would be leaving at seven.

"Oh, where's Alex?"

"She's not here"

"Is she at home? Do we have to pick her up?"

"No"

"Okay is she meeting us at the airport?"

"I doubt it," I couldn't care anymore, on the outside I was fine but on the inside I wanted to break down, my heart was already pulling against my chest…hard! The burning feeling became worse with every breath, I hated it, and for a few seconds I hated Alex for doing this to me.

"Well is she not going?"

"Mom, she's refusing to go, I tricked her…or so she says," I think if I really tricked her we would have been in LA already.

"I'm not letting you go alone"

"Yeah I know"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Mom she's going okay…I need to go home and decently pack," the suit case I brought didn't have anything really in there and the stuff I bought for Alex was going to go in my closet.

"Baby if there is something you want to talk about"

"Nothing," I answered before grabbing things into my hands.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

At home my dad was sitting on the couch, his bags were against the front door again as my mom and I walked into the living room.

"Connie," he lifted a glass up with what looked to be wine before drinking. He never drunk unless it was Saturday and his friends took him out, and today was not Saturday. "I've decided to go back to work, I'm done trying to deal with Mitchie and you…the two of you…I can't deal with this, because if I tried I have to kill one of you," he wasn't serious about the killing part but I knew he was serious about leaving.

"Dad," he lifted his glass, toasted to me and drunk more as I walked over to him and sat on the following cushion. "I don't want you to hate me"

"I'm not," he slurred before sipping his drink again, I could smell the wine on his breath. "I'm disappointed, you were my baby, my little girl"

"Dad I'm still your little girl," he forced his eyes open as my mom stepped towards the couch.

"You're my daughter, I have to love you…or at least that's how I feel, but…."

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, but I can't change who I am"

"Nope," he took a bigger sip, the stuff was almost gone and so was his attention span. "Cha cant change who you are…even of your dear old dad," his words sounded off as he giggled to himself and my mom rolled her eyes.

"Mitchie come on, go pack"

"Dad…I want you to be okay with me and Alex dating. Because if you're not happy..I'm not happy, and if I'm not happy and hurting…so is Alex, and just because I'm going with her doesn't mean you can't like her. You guys are the biggest dorks together"

"Yeah…" he pulled his wine away form his lips as he finished. He did his best to look at me but his eyes were very low, he tapped my shoulder and pulled me close, gripping my arm. "I will always love you, but I can't accept this…I love Alex, she's an amazing girl, but…I might need time…and a lot of it," his words cut against my heart as I pulled away. My mom waved at me and I could feel the chilly tears kissing my cheeks.

"I love you dad," I leaned over to him, pressing my lips against his skin before pulling back and moving away. My mom watched as I made it up the stairs, she began yelling at my dad but I slammed my door before anything crazy hit my ears. My family use to be perfectly fine before I did any of this, before I've made my mom and dad go all loopy and crazy and Alex become a outlaw in my home. My guitar even suffered in the process, life hates me right now.

"I want everything to be okay," I said into my pillow as I fell on my stomach. "Alex I want everything to be okay," she couldn't hear me, but I wish she could. "I want everything to be okay…please," after that my eyes let tears stream down against the fabric of my sheets and I didn't care, the stains of my makeup wasn't the least of my problems. I heard my heart beat, it wasn't like the other days when I was excited, when I was happy, it went slow, hitting my chest hard. I could feel the lump in my throat burn, my heart burn, my chest burn, my tears burn….I didn't want to think the way my mind was forcing me to, God I hated the way it was forcing me to think, I wish I could just stop. I cupped my hands together and held them against my stomach as my face stayed buried in my pillow, it felt awkward the way I was laying, my wrists on fire, but I didn't care. Any other pain was better then the one happening inside of me, god, anything was better than this.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Alex's P.O.V

"So, you were upset earlier," my dad came into my room. He actually made his way up the stairs and into my room. In his fingers sat a red phone with green buttons. "I bought this yesterday, but seeing how upset you were I decided to give this to you now," he tossed the phone at me as I caught it. My eyes scanned over it before I removed the thing over my bed and let it hover over the floor in my fingers before it dropped. I let the sound echo in the room before I pushed myself up on the headboard.

"Alex that's a new phone"

"Now it's a used one," I rolled my eyes as he scratched an eyebrow.

"It would have been nice if you've used it first"

"Fine," I leaned over, grabbed the thing, dialed the house and hung up. "Its used, now leave me alone"

"It's a Mitchie problem isn't it?"

"Dad you're becoming a problem"

"Tone Alex, tone," he slowly closed the room door as he stepped in. Once it clicked he came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Ugh what?" I tossed my hands in the air as he patted my leg and pulled back.

"Look I thought I would have a daughter-father talk with you when you got your first boyfriend, and well…I guess I can have a father-daughter talk now about.,..you and your girlfriend, but I have no experience in this category," my dad chuckled as I rolled my eyes. "Okay…look whatever you and Mitchie are going through might be a phase"

"Do you even know what's going on?"

"No I'd like if you'd tell me," I leaned into him, pressing my elbows into my knees.

"Mitchie is having second thoughts about us, she said her mind and heart are telling her two different things"

"Oh, well what does her heart tell her?"

"That we should be together"

"And her head?"

"I don't know, I didn't really stay long enough to care, but something about her dad I think. I've given this girl everything and yet its not enough for her. I'm not that crazy overly dramatic and very charming.."

"Sarcastic," my dad cut me off as I faintly smiled.

"Did I change after we began dating?"

"Well I can truthfully say you haven't been at the shop, gave up on wizarding, and yes…in a way, you're not as happy as you use to be. You're always stressed out, or from what your mother tells me, and we never talk, except for now"

"Do you think its worth it?" I whispered as my dad pulled me into him.

"Do you think she's worth it?"

"I do…"

"Is this your heart speaking or your mind?"

"….both," I press my head against my dad's chest and breath in his scent, he smells of pickles and bread.

"Then follow your heart Alex, listen to yourself and just follow your heart"

"But dad I don't want to be stressed out all the time, I want to love Mitchie and let it not be work, love should never be work"

"True, but you see me and your mom, we didn't get like this overnight"

"Dad, this is totally different"

"Its still love"

"Yeah but you guys have old people love," I pulled back and we both laughed before he tapped my shoulder.

"Look why did you change from the Alex you were to the stressful one now?"

"I don't know, because I was afraid to lose Mitchie to someone else"

"Why? Was there ever a time when she wasn't truthful?"

"No but she was about to kiss someone else"

"You know this for a fact?"

"She said so"

"Really?"

"Ugh…well I guess she might of said that because I was mad at her because I accused her of doing something she wasn't going to do"

"So," he pressed his shoulder into mine. "Just be Alex, like you've always been, laugh more, you know…be happy, because although you may have her now, pushing her away can cause her to leave"

"She's the one doing all the pushing"

"You sure?"

"Well…her dad is our main obstacle right now"

"Alex, no one can make any one of you do anything you don't want"

"You did, you pushed her out the house"

"Her dad's a nut case okay," I laughed before nodding.

"He's amazing, but I guess us telling him we were together wasn't a good idea, it wasn't the right time"

"No, Mitchie should never keep secrets from her parents, you girls did a good job telling them, but now its her dad time to deal"

"I hate this, this entire love thing, I thought it was going to be easy"

"Easy? What books have you been reading?"

"…I don't read," I made a odd sound as my dad nodded.

"Yeah we need to fix that"

"No thanks, I'm good where I am"

"So, are you up to going over Mitchie's before dinner?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"I'll drive," my dad hopped up and I rolled my eyes.

"Can you trust me to drive?"

"I don't know, I just completely skipped the entire part where you said you've given Mitchie everything," I ran over to my dad and swatted his arm hard.

"Oh shut up," I giggled before walking out of the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Mitchie's P.O.V

"You can't go to LA alone"

"Mom why?"

"Mitchie either you and Alex go or you're staying here"

"I've never been able to do anything by myself and clearly you and dad are having relationship issues so I can.."

"Mitchie stop acting like this now, no means no"

"Ugh, I'll call Alex then"

"Thank you," my mom walked out of the room and I pulled the phone up to my ear, dialing the Russo's home.

"Hello, chicken feet aren't good to eat, they make your breath stick and then.."

"Max can I talk to Alex"

"Sure, whatever…ALEX," I swear my ear was ringing as I heard footsteps.

"Who is it Max? Hello?"

"Hey its Mitchie"

"I was coming to talk to you"

"Please can we go to LA"

"I can't"

"Whhhyyyy," I felt like tossing something at her, it would have been funny. Crap where is my head going.

"Because I have to know…what did you mean by your mind and your heart?"

"No, can we just forget it?"

"I can't"

"Look, my dad is leaving, stress eliminated"

"Yeah but problem not solved. Look I don't want to argue, can we please just talk tomorrow?"

"No I want to go to LA"

"Mitchie, I'll call you tomorrow on my new phone, I'll send you my number"

"Alex, I want to go to LA"

"No"

"Ugh, pleaseeeee," I could hear the begging in her voice.

"I love you"

"Alex"

"I love you"

"Love you too, but pleaseee," she clicked the phone off, I can't believe her. I slammed the phone onto the receiver and laid on my bed. I waited for my mom to walk in, her footsteps were heard but then a slam from downstairs and all was quiet.

**I was too tired, but for those who are stressing ONE LAST SEQUEL…fine, I give in, there is no drama at all, its like THE CRUISE, written amazingly lol. Anyway, one more chapter I hope…I'm also doing some new stories. Oh please give me a title, the last TCT chapter and the sequel will be posted back to back!**


	20. Chapter 20

**TOMATOES…I miss you on twitter, just had to get that out..Check Out Committed, the FINAL Sequel to The Cruise…I HAD to end this like this, I just couldn't get anything else out of it, so enjoy the sequel lol. The sequel is for all that asked for it, I was like "ugh really?" but then did it anyway. I'm my reviewers slaves :P**

**THANK YOU to everyone..I mean every last one of you that have stuck with this from The Cruise until now and new comers, I hope you all continue to read my stories and review because I never had these many people interested in my stories, and I can't put it into words how happy you guys have made me.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

THE CLASS TRIP: FINAL CHAPTER…..SEQUEL: COMMITED!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

I've always felt weird when waking up in the middle of the night, but it hasn't been on my own account today, it was because of my mom's small whimpers and cries that she tried holding back during the day. I faced the clock to my right on my dark-wood night table and read _3:45am_. In a few hours my mom would be up making breakfast for the two of us again, my dad was gone, and this time he took almost everything that belonged to him. I felt like I was the cause of my mom's pain at the moment, the reason my dad left for good, or so he says. The moonlight is very dim, hitting the foot-end of my bed. I watch the small shade of blue light sit in its spot doing absolutely nothing. I'm leaning a bit forward, stretching, trying to touch the light but I can't its too far, I can't press my fingers against it unless I move from under the warm sheets. A louder whimper echoes through the halls, crawls under my door, and continues to play in my ears.

I kick the sheets off of me, the rustling sound covering my mother's cries and for a second I feel relieved but her whimpers come back to me, louder than ever. I place one foot onto the cool floor before placing my other one next to it. My white silk shorts and tank top rub against my skin as I move. I try my best to tip toe in the dark, the air running across my skin creating chill bumps, but I ignore them. I focus on my closet door as I make it over to the thing but accidentally hit my toe against the wall.

"Ah…fuck," I whisper out before closing my eyes and reaching down caressing my big toe. A few breaths later and when the pounding goes down, I walk into my closet and close the door before clicking on the light. I have four rows of clothes against the wall and shoes lining the floor. I walk deep into the back of the thing, my clothes muffle out my mom's cries and I fall into a pile of what I was giving away. The clothes are soft and warm and I lay in them, pressing my face deep into the fabric. I close my eyes before breathing slowly, and one by one tears kiss my face, I don't mind it anymore. I would have to get use to it, because every night from now on for a while, I would have to cry myself to sleep, because not only was I hurting my mom, I was hurting my dad, and because of that, Alex was hurting, and all of this was killing me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When morning came I didn't know it until I heard my mom calling out to me. I couldn't tell where morning began and night ended when in this closet, the light was still on, but anything outside of these walls were but a mystery until explored. My back was aching as I stood off the floor and walked to flick the light off. When I made it into my room the sun light was blinding me. Everything was extremely white and colorful, burning my eyes that were teary all night. I stumbled against my bookshelf and hit my toe again.

"Ahhhh..hh," I whimper out stomping my foot on the floor, and it did make me feel better. I combed my fingers through my hair and slid into my flip-flops before making my way out of the room and into the bathroom. The water was already running, I guess my mom was planning on taking a bath. She had green candles out-lining the tub with bubbles engulfing the thing. I made it over to the sink and stared at myself, I looked presentable, I guess the clothes soaked up all my tears which meant I would have to wash them all again. I turned around and made it to the top of the steps and when I looked down I became dizzy, my brain was still working at half speed, forcing me to think only about what I was doing to those around me. I gripped the rail tightly and took each step as if it was my last, breathing out as best as I could not really taking any air back into my lungs. When I reached the bottom stepped I sighed in relief and passed the living room and into the kitchen where my mom was in her apron fixing three plates of food.

"Is dad here?" I ask as her eyes trail up to mine, she didn't speak she just went back to what she was doing. I sat in the closet chair at the island table as my mom placed my food in front of me. She grabbed one herself while leaving one on the stove and walking out of the room. I waited to see if she was going to come back and eat with me, but she made it up the stairs, her feet hitting each step as hard as the last before a loud clicking noise informed me she was in the bathroom. I shook as I held my fork up to my mouth getting ready to bite into my eggs but I couldn't. I felt too weak, too afraid. I placed both my elbows onto the table and buried my face into my hands, my heart burning and beating against me as if it was out of control. Whatever fell from my eyes I let it as I tried my best to once again breath, but it was hard, because when I inhaled barley any air came in and when I exhaled my chest burned and let out more oxygen then I had.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Alex's P.O.V**

I've been awake since seven this morning, Max was getting ready for another day of school and Justin was getting ready for a tournament. I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. I now knew why I did this, because I could keep myself entertained and calm when looking at the popcorn wall I had, because looking away only cause my heart pain. I was in my pajama pants and robe, the thing was warm so I decided to wear it. My hair was dripping wet, but I was still laying on my bed, thinking. I pulled my new phone up to my face, it had no numbers, no anything, except all basic crap they had on there. I tap against the screen with my nail before adding a new contact, Mitchie. I stare at her number when I'm done and think about calling her, I want to call her, but something inside of me yells no. Its like if we talk again its going to hurt me, BAD. I hate feeling like I know what's going to happen, feeling like everything bad is just surrounding around me making it turn out the way it keeps playing in my head. I can't call her, I refuse to. I lower the phone to my side and listen as Max crack a joke, usually I'd laugh but I can't. Because somehow I know if I laugh, I'll cry soon after.

My mom calls out to us, but I don't speak. She'll think I'm still asleep and just save whatever she was making. I begin tapping my toes against the sheets of the bed, the beads scratching my skin, but I don't mind it much. Shadows past by my room, a flashing light goes off, Max screams, its all normal though. A few more breaths and I look away from the ceiling, I stare at a photo of me and Mitchie. I'm sitting on a bench at school, she's between my arms, her head against my chest, her tongue sticking out towards the person taking the photo, and my mouth creating a perfect "O" as if I was surprised. I loved those days, the days when we were just friends and never fought, but then again I loved the days when we were just friend and still fought but made up as if we were in a relationship. I swear when my heart expanded before contracting a flash of red came into my view before disappearing, my blood warmed and I began to sweat. I felt as if moving would somehow change things, it would make something come true that I feared.

I heard my dad call out to Max and the boy ran down the stairs and a door closed. Justin was in his room saying formulas out loud and my mom I guess was going down to the sub shop. I turned away from the picture of me and Mitchie and sat up, running my hands under the pillows I had and pulling out a ring. Neither one of us wore them anymore, it was our friendship ring, which was so corny, but very sweet of Mitchie for getting them.

_We were both starting high school, I think I was a nervous wreck and Mitchie was excited to start. We passed the normal places and stopped at a covenant store before heading to school. A small bumble gum machine had rings in them. I was tapping the glass picking out my favorite ones as Mitchie rejoined me after buying chips and soda._

_"You want one?"_

_"No, there freaking plastic," I said, crushing my nose and narrowing my eyes._

_"Okay…," she smiled and placed money into the thing._

_"I said no," she just smiled and turned the silver knob and two clicks later a ball fell down at the base. She plucked it into her hands before popping the plastic off. There were two rings sitting in the bottom of the plastic container instead of one. Both were hearts with the letters "BF" sitting between them. Mitchie smiled as we made it out of the store. I watched as she slid one onto her finger and grabbed my hand._

_"Hey what are you doing?" I asked as she pushed me against a building, my back becoming very stiff as her hands worked around my fingers._

_"Alex will you marry me?" she joked, and I hated when she did that because she knew how I felt about her. I didn't answer as she giggled and slid the thing on my left ring finger. "I now announce us, married women," she shook her head before leaning into me. I didn't move as her lips caressed mine and she pulled back. I stopped breathing for a few seconds as. My eyes stayed on hers, she grabbed my wrist and pressed us forward. _

I couldn't believe I still had this thing, I bet she tossed hers out years ago. There were so many times when I felt amazing just being around her, I didn't care if she wasn't mine, see being with her made me feel like the only girl in her life. But now, I know I'm the only girl in her life and yet nothing feels like it use to. Nothing seems as perfect as it use to be, maybe I was over thinking everything. I had to be.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

My mom would never notice the breakfast that I tossed into the trash. I was still staring at the one she left on the counter as if my dad was going to come and eat it. After a while that too was tossed in the trash by me. My mom was still in the bathroom so I made it up the stairs to check on her, but could hear her cries over the soft music playing and decided it was best to leave her alone. I went back into my room and the clock read _7:50am_, could time go any slower? I made it back to my closet and stared at all the clothes, I wanted to get out of the house as fast as I could so I pulled a yellow sun-dress from a hook and walked to my dresser for everything else. My bathroom floor tiles were cold, I cut the heat up on the things and set the water to the right temperature. I began slowly pulling my clothes off of me, staring at myself in the mirror as I did so. I could still see the faint marks Alex left against my skin when we were at the other Hotel in LA, it was nothing big, not as bad as the scratches I left on her. I sighed, shook my hair in my hands and stepped into the shower. The water was so soothing, running across my skin, hitting all the right spots and making the world seem to disappear, but my thoughts stayed with me. I hated them, I wish they would just leave me alone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

After my shower I got dressed and stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was straight, in all of it's shoulder length glory, my bangs were in place, my dress tied across my shoulders perfectly and my strapped sandals in place. I slowly added a little make-up on my face before running lipstick across my lips, creating kissing sounds before sighing. I had to get Alex to leave with me, but everyone would be back at school Monday, the trip was over, the students were on the bus heading back. I made it out of my room, grabbing my phone and a small purse before walking into the hall. My mom was standing by my door, her face dull and plain, she was standing in her robe, the thing was slightly open.

"Um, mom," I pointed at her exposed breast but she didn't fix it.

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

"To meet Alex at her house," I said. Even though I didn't call the girl I don't think she would mind me seeing her.

"Don't you think for one day you should stay home?"

"Mom I can't. Not with you crying and trying to hide it from me. I can't stay in the house, please let me go. I'll be back before sundown." Her eyes stayed on mine, I knew she wanted to disagree but instead she just turned around and made it to her room. I wanted to just stay with her, but I had bad feelings about being in the house. She fell face first against her sheets in her room. I watched as she slid on the thing, turned slightly towards the window and stayed like that.

"I love you," I called out to her, but she didn't say anything. I nodded, bit my bottom lip and made it down the steps and towards the front door. I stopped to look in the living room expecting my dad to be sitting on the couch, but he wasn't. More tears begged to fall but I walked out of the house before they did. The sun was still bright, birds chirped and people walked around with no cares in the world. I faced my mom's truck before looking up at my room window. I was going to call out to my mom but just ignored it and made it into the driver seat with my extra keys. I barley drove anywhere, I wasn't the driving type. But today, I didn't feel like walking a few blocks, so I started the car, checked my mirrors, placed my seat belt over my chest and lap and looked for cars. When the clear was given I backed out and fixed the wheels before making it down the street.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I arrived at Waverly not that much after I left home. I sighed, turned the car off, pulled my purse over my arm and stepped out onto the concrete. The sub shop was busy today, tourists were everywhere. I fixed my dress by pressing my fingers over the thing and making it stay down as the wind blew a bit. I shuffled onto the sidewalk and stepped into the shop gazing around for Alex but only spotted Mrs. Russo sliding things left and right to people, while trying to keep everything organized. I made a blow fish face before letting the air slowly out.

"Cute," a guy next to me said. He's from out of town, I can tell just by the fact that I've never seen him and Waverly is pretty small. His hair was jet black, swooped over to one side, his eyes dark blue and his outfit more of a skater style. I didn't say anything so he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You look very beautiful"

"Thanks," I let out before trying to squeeze through people.

"Hey no cuts, but you can get in front of me," I had so much to say to that statement but ignored the boy and made it to the crowded six people counter. Everything was taken up almost as I took over the register. Teresa looked over and smiled at me before going back to what she was doing. I took a few orders, slid the papers against the small turning rack and told them to take their seats while giving them numbers. Teresa ran into the back, filled more orders and rushed back out, she looked exhausted and it was only eight fifteen. I was soon back at the boy with jet black hair.

"Oh so you work here?" he smiled as I rolled my eyes and pulled out a pad and pen.

"Your order?"

"Are you on the menu?" he was so corny.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Alex's P.O.V**

I finally forced myself out of bed, it was early though. The house was quiet now, Justin was gone and so was everyone else. I walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I just watched as the small water droplets danced around before falling against my skin. I pulled my towel up and scrubbed myself before doing the same with my loofa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I walked into my room with my towel across my body. I couldn't make up my mind on what to wear, I wasn't really in the mood to look cute. I slid on a long dark red shirt with black sleeves and some jeans before tossing on some black converse. I let my wet hair drip against my clothes. I stumbled into the kitchen looking for something to eat as the noise from the sub shop took my attention. Was it actually crowded? I pulled a ice-cream bar from the freezer and made my way over to the spiral steps. The shop was pretty crowded I couldn't see anything really, this was the first time in a while the shop was so busy. I made it down the steps and my mom almost knocked into me.

"Alex good, please help Mitchie and me out, please," she walked away just as fast as she spoke. I nodded before stopping, I know she didn't just say Mitchie. I looked through the people trying to spot the girl but no such luck. I went down the last few steps and towards the register as I heard.

"Are you on the menu?" I faced the guy who said this and spotted Mitchie staring at him as if he was an idiot. But asking her that he must have been. I walked behind her and slid my fingers across her waist.

"Sorry she's taken, but order something that's actually ON, the menu," I rolled my eyes and he blushed and nodded before speaking and I pulled away from the girl. The people at the counter were staring at me. None of them really cared that they were being rude.

"Can I help any of you?" I asked with a small attitude in my voice but none of them spoke. I walked into the back and began cutting, slicing, and moving things onto bread before thinking to myself. I hate working at the sub shop. I moved away from the stuff I did as my mom smiled and grabbed what was made before heading back out. I stood against the archway watching Mitchie take orders and when the line finally dyed down my mom gave us a break, but I was already on one and Mitchie didn't work for the family anyway, she could have stopped when she wanted to. She made herself a shake, sipping the thing while smiling at me, her eyes slowly lifting up from the cup.

"Why are you here this early?" I ask as she shrugged her shoulders and pulled away from the straw.

"I thought we could talk about LA"

"Mitchie the trip is over now, everyone is on their way back home"

"But we could have been part of those people, you begged me to go on that trip but then you were the one who refused, that's money down the drain"

"You could have said no"

"No wasn't an answer remember," my mom walked towards us.

"In the back girls, the customers don't need to see this," my mom was right. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen as Mitchie followed. She sat her cup down on the counter and crossed her arms.

"I thought we were going to have fun," she whispered poking out her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't make you lie to me for a longer period of time"

"I never lied to you, it was just the way I felt okay…it was in a song"

"Okay you felt like you were lying to me, which meant that you were lying to me, AND you wrote it into a song"

"Oh god Alex….come on, this is stupid"

"Well the trip is over now, so just drop it"

"I can't. I spent my money and we were suppose to have a great time"

"You agreed to leave when I said we should leave, so we both lost money Mitchie"

"Its not about the money though. I just wanted us to be together"

"And I want us to be together but you're always…"

"What? You're the one bringing up what I said"

"Because you can't love me and yet feel like you shouldn't be with me"

"Alex its not even like that"

"Oh really?"

"Yes….its not like that at all. I do love you, you know that. I'm just having a lot of things going on right now"

"I am too but you don't see me saying I think we should break up"

"Okay stop right there, I NEVER said that..and stop yelling at me"

"I can yell at whoever I want, and you just seem to be the person in the room"

"Hey girls…look I think you both should calm down," my mom walked into the kitchen with empty trays. "Besides, people can still hear you"

"Ugh," I said pulling open the lair door knowing Mitchie would follow me. My mom yelled something at us but I ignored her. Once I reached the top step I made it over to the couch and fell into it.

"This is so stupid," Mitchie whimpered out as I glared at her.

"If its so stupid how about we stop talking about it"

"Fine. But that won't resolve anything"

"You're right it won't because you won't tell me the real reason behind why you're having second thoughts about us"

"Alex I'm not"

"Yes you are Mitchie, stop lying to yourself," I kicked over a small statue on the table, watching as the head popped off.

"Oh my god what am I suppose to say to you because I don't know. What do you want to hear Alex because apparently me trying to tell you that I'm just stressed out and maybe things were less complicated before we dated…"

"I knew it," I whispered as she rose her hands into the air.

"I give up, I give up trying to explain anything to you especially when you cut me off," she pulled her purse form her arm and slid onto one of my dad's old chairs that stood three feet.

"Because I don't understand what you're trying to explain to me"

"Listen to me, I meant that my heart is telling me to be with you and my mind is making me think about all of those that I'm hurting with us being together, including you. I'm hurting my dad because I'm dating you, I'm hurting my mom because I'm hurting my dad and he left, and I'm hurting you because you don't want to understand.... and see things only your way. You don't like to listen to me and…"

"Mitchie I do listen to you, but I still don't understand"

"Maybe because you're not trying to," she crossed her legs and placed her head in her fingers. I stood up and walked over to her.

"I've tried to understand, I even listened to what you just said. You're not hurting me unless you reject me, Mitchie! Unless you ignore me to care about your mother and your dad's feelings when obviously your dad doesn't care and your mom is just accepting us because she doesn't know what else to do." Her eyes came into mine as she looked away.

"Why are you acting like this?" she whispered.

"Because I learned that if you stop caring what others have to say they can never hurt you"

"But I can't not care Alex. I have to care…I.."

"Fine, stop trying to explain things to me," I came into her, our lips a few inches apart before I moved away.

"I don't want to feel like I'm hurting you. But I do. I know that I'm hurting you because I'm trying to make this relationship with my family work. But that's because I have to try a little bit harder trying to keep my family together then keeping us together."

"I still don't understand, so stop trying to explain it"

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Stop talking to me," I walked away further, making it over to the odd glass wizard door.

"Alex…come on…"

"Stop talking to me"

"You're acting like a three year old"

"Mitchie, shut up talking to me"

"What don't you understand?" she hopped off the chair, waving her arms in the air again before I faced her.

"I said stop talking to me, I really don't care about anything you have to say right now..I don't care, so shut up, stop talking all together, shut up," I shook my head before tapping a few potions together.

"Wha…I….you're being stupid!"

"Am I? Or does it seem like I'm being stupid because I don't care about any of this anymore? Shut up"

"Will you stop saying that"

"Who's going to make me. If you just close your mouth, we'll both be fine"

"I'm going to leave"

"Who's stopping you?"

"Alex, you're not listening to what I'm saying…," her voice lowered before I rolled my eyes and walked towards a bookshelf. Mitchie stayed in her spot eyeing me. "I will leave"

"So you're threating to leave me if I don't let you talk? You're being stupid"

"And you're being verbally abusive, god, why can't you just listen to me and try to see things my way"

"Because I don't want to. I don't want to care about anyone but us Mitchie. Your family is your problem, not mine."

"Even if you're half of the problem?"

"No more talking"

"Alex"

"I don't care…please..just…I don't care"

"You're not acting like yourself"

"Because you're pissing me off…"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GETTING MAD AT SOMETHING SO STUPID!"

"Don't yell at me"

"Oh but you can?"

"I don't yell at myself, that would be stupid Mitchie," I walked towards her as she rolled her eyes.

"Please," she cupped her face in her hands. "Please Alex try to understand where I'm coming from"

"No, I thought about this all night. I thought about us and well…in a few years we'll be eighteen and we can get away from all of this and the stress"

"You're causing my stress right now"

"I don't care, you've caused my stress every since this week started."

"I'm done talking to you," she turned around and made her way to the steps.

"Bye," I waved my hand in the air and fell against the red sofa, she refaced me and stumped her foot.

"God Alex why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything, we would only have to worry about each other if we just push everyone down our small latter in our heads"

"You act as if you don't care….what if I told you that you're hurting me. Then what"

"Mitchie..I'm not trying to hurt you, baby I'm not. But I'm tired of wondering if you're going to leave me because your dad can't accept us or because your mom wants you at home instead of with me. I'm done trying to make everyone happy, what about me Mitchie? What about me being happy?"

"Alex you know I'd do anything for you, and I agree you need me to be happy, fine, but I need you to understand that I need my family and you to be happy"

"Why are you trying so hard to make everything perfect? Mitchie life isn't perfect"

"I know that, but…I need my family, like you have yours"

"Mitchie you have me"

"And I will always have you, just like I always want my parents," I stared at her as a tear crawled down her cheek.

"Your parents are stubborn, especially your dad, and I just can't….I can't devote all this time and effort into a lost cause"

"So you're saying you're not going to help me?"

"I'm saying I'm not going to waste my breath on something that will never work"

"My mom is at home right now, crying because of what we did to make my dad leave, and you're saying you want me to only care about you?"

"No, I'm saying your main priority in life is being happy, and so is mine. I want to be happy Mitchie, but I can't without you, I can't."

"And I can't be happy without helping my parents, so you can come with me, and cheer my mom up"

"No," I shake my head.

"Alex…please, for me?"

"No, I can't"

"Then I can't do this anymore. I can't put you against my parents because its wrong on both sides"

You can't do what anymore"

"I just….I can't," she shook her head as tears fell down onto her cheek. Somehow that feeling I've been having hit me harder then ever. My stomach caved in and I wanted to throw up. My skin was burning as I closed my eyes, blinking fast as Mitchie backed up towards the steps again. I opened my mouth as she faced me, but words couldn't form. My throat was burning. The sound of her shoes clicking against the stairs made my heart jump with every movement and when the door slammed I froze where I was. I didn't blink, I didn't breath, I didn't move. That feeling, that horrible feeling made me feel like I was dying and no one was there to save me. That feeling was knowing I was alone.

**READ: COMMITED, UP SOON!! Yeah I stopped it here. The next story is like four months into the future, anyway please review…Love you all.**


End file.
